Jason Chaos
by Marcella-Youko
Summary: Essa história fala de um Dragão chamado Jason que nasce com estranhas marcas em volta dos olhos, sem saber o que elas signifiquem. Seus pais não querem dizer o que elas são, então ele decide ir procurar por si mesmo. Na jornada, inprevistos acontecem.
1. Capítulo 1 Nascimento

**Capítulo 1 - Nascimento**

...Quem sou eu? ...Você parece interessado. Então, vou lhe contar tudo. Desde... O começo...

Num dia nublado, em uma pequena caverna de rochas cinzas, marcada pelas gotas da chuva leve e calma, uma família de Dragões esperavam pacientemente pelo terceiro filhote. Eu.

A família morava em um vale, um grande e aberto campo, onde longemente podiam ser vistos cumes e montanhas, altos e majestosos no horizonte. O céu estava completamente coberto pelas mais cinzas nuvens, escuro, e ruidoso, a chuva caindo e reluzindo pela grama clara. Uma floresta fechada corria por toda a extensão do vale, seus galhos escuros e longos se movimentando ao vento que soprava acompanhado da chuva.

A caverna em que a família de Dragões estava era basicamente dizendo, simples. Uma fundação de rochas formava uma base alta, em que por dentro um arco se estendia; o que era a entrada. A rocha era um tom de cinza claro, rochoso e resistente, mas que agora escureciam com as gotas da chuva que açoitavam seu topo e escorriam até o chão.

Meu pai, Randor, e minha mãe, Jane, esperavam minha chegada dentro da caverna, bem fundo no interior dela. Movimentavam-se inquietos, enquanto um pequeno ovo roxo com manchas escuras tremia diante das patas da Dragoa vermelha. Estavam ansiosos, não deixando de olhar um segundo para o pequeno ovo a tremer em intervalos de tempo. Mal eles sabiam que meu nascimento não traria boas coisas. Por quê? Explicarei depois.

Junto dos dois Dragões maiores, havia dois pequenos. Um dos dois era o maior; mas ainda assim muito jovem; era cinza e seus chifres longos eram bege escuro. Meu irmão mais velho. O menor, que saltitava em seu lado era meu outro irmão, vermelho exatamente como minha mãe, e seus chifres compridos eram negros. Gray, o dragão cinza, é o mais velho de nós, e Alex, o eufórico Dragão vermelho, é meu outro irmão mais velho. Ambos os olhos amarelos de Alex estavam em nossa mãe, que acariciava o ovo roxo com seu focinho. Os olhos de Gray são negros, e estes estavam concentrados no meu ovo, que havia momentaneamente parado de tremer.

Meu pai olhava agora preocupado para o ovo que havia parado de se mexer. Seus profundos olhos azuis demonstravam preocupação. Minha mãe tentava confortá-lo, sorrindo. Mas também estava preocupada.

Foi quando Alex se aproximou, curioso, que o ovo tornou a se mexer. Todos surpresos, eles voltaram a atenção para o ovo, atentos. Ele agora fazia sons por dentro, e começara a rachar, sons da casca se quebrando cada vez mais alto.

Foi então que aconteceu. A casca do ovo se partiu com um baque, e, de dentro dele, dentre as cascas quebradas, eu saí. Meu pai ergueu-se e sorriu; vibrando de alegria. Meus irmãos comemoravam, e minha mãe acarinhou-me com seu rosto, afetuosamente. Eu estava parado entre as cascas de meu ovo, meu corpo minúsculo encolhido e minhas pequenas asas coladas ao corpo. Meus olhos e minhas asas estavam fechados.

Mas, nos meus olhos, meu pai percebeu que haviam marcas. Cicatrizes, em volta dos meus olhos. Marcas como pontas curvadas nas quatro extremidades dos meus olhos. Quatro pontas que brilhavam com uma luz verde fluorescente, iluminando pouco do meu rosto. Meu pai, logo de relance, reconheceu a Marca; porém não revelou á ninguém. Esperou que estivesse errado.

Meus dois irmãos estavam perto de mim, me observando alegres, contentes ao ver o mais novo irmão que tinham acabado de ganhar. Também repararam na minha Marca, mas apenas a observavam curiosos. Gray pareceu notar algo nelas, mas continuou a comemorar com Alex.

O meu pai, apesar de parecer preocupado com algo que pensava, voltou a animar-se e comemorar com minha mãe Jane. Ele, inteiramente branco e coberto de espinhos negros, se aproximou de minha mãe e sentou-se ao lado dela. Eles agora decidiriam meu nome.

Depois de algumas sugestões, todos pararam e se entreolharam. Pareciam ter se lembrado de não terem se certificado quanto ao fato de eu ser macho. Meu pai já havia dado várias sugestões de nomes masculinos, mas minha mãe riu, e se certificou. Voltaram a pensar em nomes, enquanto o tempo passava.

Depois de um longo silêncio sem nenhuma sugestão vinda de ninguém, meu pai se levantou, ergueu seu rosto e sorriu. Minha mãe havia me aninhado em seus braços. Meu pai olhou para mim e sorriu orgulhoso. Todos concordaram quando ele havia dito que havia escolhido meu nome. **Jason.**

* * *

Eu cresci naturalmente, vivi minha vida no vale, toda minha infância. Tudo era normal, exceto pelo fato de que eu era evitado pela maioria dos Dragões do vale. Eu ainda era muito jovem e pequeno quando saía sozinho para andar no campo, a observar o céu e as montanhas. Havia uma em especial, que todos conheciam. Não uma montanha, mas um Vulcão. O "Vulcão da eternidade". Era incrivelmente alto e majestoso, que podia ser visto de meu vale. O vulcão também se encontrava terrivelmente longe do vale, daí uma idéia de quão grande ele é. E quando eu saía, percebia que os Dragões pareciam recuar assustados, ao me ver. Saíam de perto devagar, assim que me notavam.

Pequeno, roxo, com as asas vinho, com chifres consideravelmente curtos, eu não era bem uma figura intimidante. Não entendia o porquê dos Dragões irem embora ao me verem. Não entendia o comportamento deles, por que agiam daquele modo. Como qualquer criança, ficava confuso com o que não entendia, mas mantinha-me em meu lugar. Eles apenas mantinham distancia. E, pessoalmente, eu não me importava muito.

Com o passar do tempo, meus irmãos notaram que eu passava muito tempo sozinho, o que se dava pelo fato de os outros não quererem me fazer companhia e de eu realmente preferir o silêncio. Mas de qualquer modo, combinaram entre si de me acompanharem sempre, para o caso de eu me sentir muito só. Eu senti que era um tanto desnecessário, mas sabia que eles só queriam meu bem, e que estavam fazendo aquilo por mim. Começaram a caminhar comigo regularmente, e conversávamos bastante. Sempre me diziam "Quando se está sozinho, as coisas não acontecem." Eu não compreendia completamente, mas apreciava a companhia das únicas pessoas além de meus pais que me davam atenção como uma família.

Meu irmão Alex sempre me disse que eu não deveria ligar de os outros Dragões evitarem falar comigo, e Gray o completava, dizendo que ás vezes era até melhor. Eu concordava, pois sempre preferi ficar com quem eu conhecia e confiava do que tentar contato com alguém que eu não sabia de nada sobre e que também não fazia questão de saber. Porém, eu também gostava de passar tempo sozinho.

Eu passava as horas caminhando pelo vale, pela grama clara e suave, que se mexiam quase o tempo todo por causa do vento leve que sempre soprava, ali em _Fang Valley._ O céu era sempre claro nas manhãs, com agradáveis garoas, ás vezes. Tempestades eram raras lá. Quando o tempo estava bom, treinava a lutar com meu pai e meus irmãos.

Minha vida era simples.

* * *

Um dia, eu estava passeando sozinho pelos campos, perto do limite da floresta, onde se seguia para fora do vale, até que três dragões da minha idade; ou seja, ainda bem pequenos; se aproximaram. Vinham pela diagonal de onde eu estava. Eu notei, e parei de caminhar. Eles três chegaram devagar até mim. Um deles, o que estava no meio; um pouco menor que eu; tinha um tom de verde escuro em seu corpo e possuía pequenos espinhos amarelados das costas até á cauda, e tinha um chifre marrom curvado para trás. A mandíbula superior dele tinha duas grandes presas, bem na ponta do focinho. Ele tinha um olhar determinado, (e patético) como se fosse o dono do mundo. Os dois outros estavam um de cada lado do verde. Um deles era laranja claro, e o outro, vermelho.

Os três, ao chegar perto de mim, pararam ao meu lado. O que estava no meio, e parecia ser o líder, ergueu o focinho e me encarou. O encarei de volta, desconfortável, pois não sabia bem do que se tratava. Nunca havia tido um bom contato com outro Dragão antes além de minha família. Eu apenas esperava que ele fizesse algo. Admito que já de relance não gostei da pessoa dele.

— Você é o Jason, não é? — Perguntou o dragão verde, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio passados.

Eu me conformei em apenas responder assentindo. Não estava á vontade, nem interessado. Os outros dois se entreolharam, inquietos, apesar de tentarem parecer confiantes por algum motivo. O verde novamente falou.

— Então, eu te desafio.

— O quê? — Perguntei. O Dragão verde ainda estava parado, com o focinho erguido.

— Meu nome é Ront. E eu te desafio. — Respondeu.

Eu não havia compreendido.

— Como assim?

— Para uma luta, é óbvio! Nunca lutou não? — Ele me olhou com desprezo. — Se for assim não vai nem ter graça.

Os três que estavam lá riram. Ront gargalhava junto de seus dois "amigos" escandalosamente. Eu não havia achado graça alguma.

Pensei em meu pai. Ele treinava comigo, mas eu sentia que ele não gostaria muito de uma luta naquelas circunstâncias. Era uma bobagem perder tempo assim. Ele não aprovaria uma disputa sem fundamentos. Claro que não hora não pensei assim. Achei interessante. Virem até mim, falarem comigo, e principalmente, pedir por uma disputa. Não era minha idéia de "enturmar", principalmente com um qualquer daqueles, mas estava curioso por dentro de coisas diferentes estarem acontecendo e me levando a situações diferentes da minha rotina. Por mais que por dentro não achasse certo, aceitei o desafio de Ront.

Instantaneamente, reparei que Ront sorriu, e se movimentou confiante. Parecia estar certo quanto á sua vitória, por mais que o destino sabia diferente.

Os dois outros Dragões — Que pelo que ouvi Ront dizer para se afastarem — chamavam-se Craig e Riley. Eles se afastaram e se arrumaram perto de uma rocha no chão, deixando um espaço amplo entre mim e Ront. Ront abaixou o corpo para frente e esticou as patas dianteiras também para frente, á fim de atacar. O vento soprava e movia a grama em nossa frente. No que fui me posicionar, — lembrando das aulas de meu pai — vi Alex. Ele me olhava, assustado. Compreendia o que estava acontecendo.

Ainda olhando para Ront e para mim, Alex começou a recuar ainda focando em nós, mas aí se virou e disparou a correr na direção da nossa caverna. Eu estava confuso e preocupado; sabia que ele iria avisar e chamar nossos pais.

Porém, isso não impediu Ront. Ele também notou Alex e sua retirada, mas avançou em mim enquanto eu estava distraído, vendo meu irmão se afastar. Eu de qualquer modo pensava se havia cometido algum erro muito grave. Uma das piores coisas para mim seria decepcionar meu pai.

Ront então me atacou com suas garras, me empurrando para o lado. Tomou vantagem do fato de eu encarar Alex a correr, preocupado; mas rapidamente, com um golpe que meu pai me ensinou, o bloqueei e o afastei, com minhas asas ainda pequenas. Ront rosnou. Não metia medo algum.

Me mantive no chão até Ront se aproximar; ele correu em minha direção enquanto seus companheiros o observavam, esperançosos. Assim que ele chegou consideravelmente perto de mim e avançou, abri minha asa direto no queixo dele. Ele recuou, grunhindo e abaixando o rosto. Seus amigos soltaram uma exclamação de surpresa. O pequeno dragão verde agitou o focinho e me encarou.

Eu me levantei. Estava um pouco longe dele, notei que podia tanto atacar quanto me preparar e me defender de outro ataque dele. Me coloquei em posição. Meu treinamento havia me ajudado, até então, apesar de nunca ter lutado sério com alguém. Se é que se pode chamar isto de "lutar sério".

Ao me posicionar, uma inquietação começou a crescer dentro de mim. O que meus pais pensariam? Seria algo tão ruim lutar? Não fora nem eu que havia começado a luta...

Então uma voz ecoou dentro da minha cabeça."_Nunca tome decisões precipitadas, meu filho." _— A voz de meu pai. — "_Pense antes de agir."_

— _Não fui eu que comecei.._. — Pensei, inocentemente. — _Não fui..._

Então despertei subitamente, ao notar Ront avançando e rosnando; pisquei algumas vezes e voltei minha atenção ao que estava acontecendo. Meu pai iria entender. Eu não tinha a intenção de desobedecer. Estava a agir sem pensar, meramente por ser jovem? Ele entenderia... Entenderia?

As mandíbulas de Ront estalaram quando ele mordeu o ar; minha cauda estivera ali a alguns segundos. Recuei e evitei o ataque precipitado do dragão verde; ele não era muito coordenado. Ataquei então com meu pescoço, o joguei para trás e o fiz cair.

Virei para voltar a ficar de frente para ele, mas então ele berrou:

— Não! Fiquem aí! — Disse ele, quando Craig e Riley desciam da pedra onde estavam para auxiliar Ront. Eles instantaneamente voltaram para a pedra, onde se entreolharam, inquietos.

Ront levantou e rugiu. Seu rugido era baixo e estridente, devido ao seu tamanho. Parecia mesmo estúpido para mim naquela época, lutar sendo tão pequeno. Mas eu não iria recuar. Eu não sou covarde. Ele se abaixou e rosnou. Parecia que agora ia pensar e esperar um movimento meu. Um rápido sentimento de preocupação tornou a aparecer em mim. Se eu não lutasse, meus pais não iriam se zangar. Se eu não revidasse, estaria tudo bem. Eu não estaria errado. Ah, mas estaria. Para mim.

Eu não estaria satisfeito somente defendendo e recuando. Meus pais teriam que entender. Avancei em Ront, em um pulo. Ele havia se exibido antes, e eu queria ter um motivo para fazê-lo se sentir pior. Meu orgulho estava em jogo, correndo os riscos ou não. Eu agora acho que era muito orgulhoso já jovem.

Pulei e o prensei no chão, ele abriu as mandíbulas pequenas e seus dentes curtos se fecharam em um dos meus braços. Senti as pequenas pontas pressionarem minhas escamas. Grunhi e me desvencilhei, acertando um golpe na pata dianteira dele. Nós dois nos colocamos em pé de novo. Ele atacou de novo, mas o acertei com minha cauda no rosto dele.

Ront cambaleou, de costas para mim, tonto. Agitou o rosto de novo e pulou, virando o corpo repentinamente. Nós dois então travamos uma batalha de garras enquanto rolávamos na grama, nos arranhando e atacando diretamente. Eu só ouvia a grama ser amassada e os sons das garras se batendo; sentia pontadas onde Ront me arranhara. Ficamos nessa disputa incessável até que, com Ront por cima de mim, o joguei para frente com minhas patas traseiras, ainda deitado.

Ront bateu em uma árvore com um estrépito, e escorregou até o chão, onde caiu, de lado. Galhos se movimentaram na árvore e folhas se desprenderam deste, caindo no chão.

Ao ver o colega abatido, Riley e Craig se levantaram rapidamente e passaram correndo por mim. Eu me levantei devagar, e olhei para Ront. Ele ainda estava acordado, com seus amigos em volta. Fazia um pouco de esforço para levantar, ignorando as sugestões de Riley para continuar deitado, apesar de seus braços parecerem tremer ao pressionar o chão.

Foi ali, naquele momento, observando Ront no chão, que veio para mim. Uma súbita e estanha sensação, que subia até minha garganta; uma vontade de rugir, rosnar para o céu. Inconscientemente, levantei meu rosto, e foi aquilo que fiz.

Ergui meu rosto para o céu agora branco como a neve, enchi meus pulmões de ar, e rugi. Meu rugido obviamente não era alto e forte como seria de um Dragão adulto, mas o fenômeno que ocorreu depois me assustou, me fazendo parar imediatamente.

Nuvens escuras começaram a cobrir o céu que também escurecia, sombras gigantescas das nuvens foram se estendendo na grama, e eu recuava com os olhos vidrados naquela estranha mudança repentina de clima. A campina pareceu escurecer também quando todas as nuvens se fecharam sobre o vale.

Relâmpagos começaram a brilhar entre as nuvens, fachas claras de luz por entre a massa escura se destacavam longe e perto de onde eu estava. Pelo menos um terço do vale fora coberto pelas estranhas nuvens. Um vento forte agora soprava a grama, e muitos Dragões começaram a aparecer perto de onde aquilo ocorria.

Assustado, recuei sem tirar os olhos do céu. Somente quando abaixei o rosto vi os olhos de Ront também vidrados no céu, e cheios de temor. Seus companheiros faziam de tudo para o levantarem agora, e provavelmente fugir dali. Andei para trás, pensando: "_O que está acontecendo?"_

Riley, menor que Ront, pequeno e verde-água, o colocou de pé com dificuldade. Ele cambaleou e mancou; a pata dianteira do lado que tinha acertado a árvore estava provavelmente deslocada. Os três se agruparam e tentaram andar, quando um enorme relâmpago de repente acertou o chão, metros e metros de onde estávamos.

Olhei espantado para o lugar onde o relâmpago havia caído; a coisa estava começando a ficar perigosa. Recuei com um pulo quando o estrondo do trovão se espalhou, e me virei rapidamente para começar a correr; então, de repente, dei de cara com meu pai.

Ele estava lá, parado, olhando para o céu. Normalmente branco, suas escamas estavam acinzentadas devido às sombras, e seus olhos azuis profundos miravam as nuvens. Sua expressão era preocupante. Um assomo de terror se espalhou por meu corpo ao vê-lo ali daquele jeito. O mais preocupante era a expressão de culpa e desolação nos olhos do meu pai Randor.

Foi só quando desprendi os olhos do meu pai que vi a Dragoa vermelha que era minha mãe, chegando logo atrás dele. Ela me chamou e eu não hesitei; corri até ela passando por meu pai, e me escondi embaixo dela, atrás de suas patas dianteiras. Até debaixo dela a força do vento pressionava minhas asas, fazendo-as quase abrir.

Meu pai correu os olhos pelo campo enquanto eu me encolhia atrás das patas da minha mãe. Ela me cobriu com seu rosto, mas ainda olhava meu pai. Olhei para trás e vi um Alex apavorado olhando para nós três. Eu tentei não pensar em chamá-lo, mas antes que eu o fizesse, meu pai o chamou. Ambos olhamos para ele.

Alex correu depressa até nosso pai, e parou ao seu lado. Ele estava agora sério, a encarar as nuvens escuras no céu. Murmurou algo a Alex, — "Chame Gray. Agora." — e logo depois ele saiu correndo novamente, de volta por onde veio. Me lançou um olhar preocupado antes de sair de vista. Isso não me acalmou muito.

Abruptamente, meu pai se virou, voltando-se para mim e minha mãe. Ele agora estava impassível. Não parecia com ele. Estava ao mesmo tempo sério e cansado. Ele e minha mãe se entreolharam e ela assentiu, mesmo ele não tendo dito nada. Eu estava agachado, preocupado. Muitos outros Dragões se olhavam preocupados, e se agrupavam, inquietos.

No que Gray apareceu ao longe com Alex, muitos Dragões já estavam juntos discutindo o fenômeno na campina. Parecia que o tempo acalmava, apesar de tudo ainda estar muito escuro. Gray correu até meu pai mas Alex se aproximou de mim. Eu era quase do tamanho dele; ele se abaixou perto de mim.

Meu pai conversou com Gray pro uns minutos, e depois eles se voltaram para nós.

A voz do Dragão branco estava ainda mais séria do que a expressão em seu rosto quando ele falou.

— Vamos tirá-lo daqui. — Eu pensei que ele até evitava olhar para mim. — Todos, para a caverna. Agora.

Minha mãe concordou rapidamente e se virou, me empurrando com o lado do rosto. Eu comecei a andar, e me virei para frente. Me sentia envergonhado. Em passos rápidos, todos nós chegamos á nossa caverna, identificando o arco que era a entrada ao longe. Chegamos depressa até a entrada, e meus irmãos entraram depressa. Eu virei e vi meu pai de frente, porém com o rosto para trás, ainda olhando o céu. Ele se virou e recomeçou a caminhar até a campina.

— Venha, querido. — Disse minha mãe, enquanto novamente ela me empurrava com o rosto mais para dentro da caverna.

* * *

Minutos que pareceram horas se passaram enquanto eu esperava deitado na caverna, aguardando á algum sinal de meu pai. Eu estava inquieto a aguardar no fundo da caverna, sem ouvir som nenhum além de meus irmãos a andar perto de mim. Eu estava quase a levantar para tentar achar meu pai quando Gray e Alex se aproximaram. Gray parecia tranqüilo; até alegre.

— Vamos lá, Jason! Já voltou tudo ao normal. — Disse Alex, pulando e se virando para a saída da caverna.

Eu estranhei a calma de meus dois irmãos, mas não pude evitar em sentir alívio. Me levantei depressa e os acompanhei até a entrada da caverna. Andamos devagar, e logo vi a luz vindo do lado de fora. De longe, o dia parecia já ter clareado muito. Chegamos até a entrada e eu vi, espantado, que o céu estava exatamente como ele estava antes de tudo acontecer; estava tudo claro e não havia uma única nuvem no céu.

Meu pai se encontrava ao longe, reunido com outros Dragões, e conversavam entrei si, tranquilamente. Eu me virei para Alex, que estava a minha direita, e ele só olhava sorridente para o sol. Virei para a esquerda e Gray estava do mesmo jeito, porém sorria para mim. Eu não estava entendendo muito bem, mas me sentia aliviado.

Eu estava pensando em perguntar o que deveríamos fazer, pois nós três só estávamos parados lá, e eu não tinha certeza se estava esperando alguma coisa. Antes de eu poder perguntar, porém, Alex me cutucou e eu me virei para vê-lo; ele então fez um movimento com o focinho, apontando para o nosso pai. Eu olhei para ele, e ouvi Gray dizer, ao meu lado:

— Vá lá, papai quer falar com você. — Disse ele, calmo e sorridente como sempre. — E não se preocupe, já passou.

Eu olhei para ele, curioso. O que ele quis dizer com "já passou"?

Eu concordei e me virei para frente, começando a caminhar até meu pai. Eu estava com o rosto abaixado e arrastava a cauda no chão; ouvi Alex rir calmamente atrás de mim. Hesitei um pouco a continuar, mas Gray estava me acompanhando e me empurrou com o rosto. Eu cambaleei para frente e recomecei a andar, abaixado.

Eu ainda temia ter cometido algum erro, enquanto me aproximava de meu pai, que estava de costas para mim, conversando com um Dragão adulto verde, e outro amarelado. Pensava que ele estaria furioso comigo, pois não o havia visto desde antes de entrar na caverna.

Caminhei devagar, encolhido, até onde os Dragões estavam agrupados. Meu pai se virou para olhar para trás, assim que os desconhecidos pararam lentamente de falar, para se entreolhar e apontar para mim. Cheguei devagar e parei a alguns metros de meu pai. Sentei e aguardei o que aconteceria.

Alguns dos Dragões então começaram a se levantar e se retirar, alguns calmamente, e outros, saíam cerrando os olhos, parecendo incomodados. Retribuí os olhares, discretamente, mas voltei depressa a olhar para meu pai. Ele, porém, sorria para mim.

Meu pai, o Dragão branco, se levantou e se aproximou de mim. Todos os outros agora já haviam se retirado, sobrando só eu, meu pai e Gray. Ele olhou para Gray e fez um sinal para ele sair; ele sorriu e foi andando. Mas antes de ir, piscou para mim, alegre. Eu voltei a olhar para o meu pai preocupado; ele então me afagou com uma pata. Eu estava completamente confuso; será que aquilo anteriormente não aconteceu realmente?

Olhei para seus olhos azuis, preocupado e culpado, enquanto ele continuava a me acarinhar com a pata dianteira esquerda. Ele continuava sorrindo, tranqüilo e pacífico como sempre era. Eu sentia culpa do que acontecera e ele não mais ligava?

Estávamos só nos dois então, em uma parte da campina, quietos. Ele parou de me afagar e pôs a pata no chão; e erguendo o focinho levemente mais ainda com os olhos em mim, assim ficou.

Depois de uns minutos, percebi que deveria começar.

— Pai, eu... Me desculpe, eu não sei o que... — Eu comecei a dizer, encarando minhas patas, mas meu pai me interrompeu.

— Meu filho, não precisa ficar tão preocupado, — disse ele, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. — O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Mas, não posso dizer que não foi perigoso.

— Mas então por que você está sorrindo? — indaguei.

— Porque — Me impressiona ver você tão culpado por algo que não fez de propósito. — Eu levantei o rosto, surpreso. — O que eu quero dizer é: Acidentes acontecem. Você é muito jovem ainda, tem muito chão para andar ainda, e não pode deixar que coisas assim te abalem demais.

— Mas você não viu o que aconteceu? O céu escureceu, e tudo ficou... Perigoso.

— Eu sei, isso é algo comum, digo... Não saber controlar os poderes. Muitos Dragões jovens não dominam seus dons de uma hora para outra. — Defendeu-se meu pai, rapidamente.

— Nunca vi outro Dragão fazer uma tempestade igual á aquela — Disparei, inconsequentemente.

Meu pai hesitou e se demorou na resposta.

— Ora, bom... Os Dragões não tem todos os poderes iguais, entende. — Disse ele. Parecia que estava mais se reconfortando do que a mim, dessa vez.

Fiquei quieto, sustentando um olhar forte para meu pai. Ele procurou as palavras e disse:

— Você vai crescer. Irá entender.

Percebi que o tom encerrava as perguntas, e voltei a olhar para o chão. Não tinha tirado minhas dúvidas, ainda. Tampouco recebi um sermão.

— Eu entendi. — Disse, por fim.

— Ótimo. Mas tente não fazer isso de novo, filho! — Respondeu ele, seguido de uma risada alegre.

Tentei sorrir também, mas um mero e pequeno sorriso brotou no meu rosto apenas por alguns segundos. Por que eles hesitavam em me dizer coisas que eu não sabia? Ainda não era comum para mim, tudo aquilo. Percebia que meu pai tentava me reconfortar, mas por dentro, ainda achava que tinha cometido um erro.

— Agora vá brincar. Vá com seus irmãos, e finja que nada aconteceu. — Meu pai disse, um pouco sério. — Não deixe que isso tome conta de você.

Eu me levantei e olhei nos olhos do meu pai. Sempre confiei e acreditei nos conselhos de meu pai; nunca estiveram errados. Apesar de minhas respostas não terem sido respondidas sinceramente, como suspeito, agradeço o que ele fazia por mim e me julgava com sorte de tê-lo ali para conversar, sempre que necessário. Prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais faria algo parecido.

* * *

Dias, semanas, e meses haviam passado tranquilamente em Fang Valley; a campina continuava igual, toda a grama clara a reluzir e os Dragões a passear normalmente, vivendo suas vidas. Continuei a caminhar, às vezes sozinho pelo campo, consciente de que deveria pensar em minhas ações e que deveria agir como sempre agi e viver como sempre vivi. Uma única coisa vivia em minha mente, mas eu ainda receava não ter chegado a hora das respostas.

Por vezes, caminhava com meus dois irmãos; a companhia deles é mais do que bem-vinda. Por outro lado, Ront e seus "capangas" não chegaram a ser vistos perto de mim novamente, e isso, para mim, era um conforto. Parece que haviam aprendido a lição.

**Fim do 1° Capítulo**


	2. Capítulo 2 A Jornada

**Capítulo 2 – A jornada **

Eu continuei vivendo minha vida, simples como ela era, não me aborrecendo ou perdendo tempo em tentar descobrir o motivo de eu ser evitado. Ainda agora eu digo: talvez fosse melhor assim. Mesmo assim, havia algo que ainda me preocupava, que me fazia pensar. Minhas marcas. Toda vez que isso era trazido ao assunto, tanto meus irmãos como meus pais hesitavam em me dizer. Estava chegando a hora de eu descobrir.

Anos depois do episódio com Ront; ao qual felizmente não tive mais contato, eu já era um Dragão mais desenvolvido. Meu tamanho dobrara; minhas asas cresceram e minhas marcas permaneceram. Eu era o que pode-se dizer um adolescente, ou algo mais. Eu continuava limitado aos campos e florestas do meu vale, apesar de um desejo de descobrir mais sobre o que havia lá fora. Eu era confiante de que sobreviveria; treinara com meu pai e irmãos, e havia o mais natural instinto de sobrevivência. Porém, não tinha a permissão para sair. Era somente o que faltava.

Com o que fui crescendo, fui ficando cada vez mais curioso sobre as minhas marcas nos olhos. Eu mesmo as estudava; parava ao lago e as observava, sem compreender o que significavam e para que serviam, apenas limitado a encará-las como um simples acessório á minha aparência. Mas ainda não era muito suficiente. Eu mesmo me dizia para não perder tempo fazendo isso, mas parecia inevitável. Porém, isso tudo era mantido em segredo dos meus pais; eu sentia que eles não queriam que eu soubesse. Não sabia por quê, mas eu sentia isso.

Meu pai sempre contou histórias, tanto de suas aventuras no mundo lá fora como outras que eram passadas por gerações, e uma em particular sempre me chamou a atenção. Um Dragão que vivera mais de 50 milênios e que possuía saber e inteligência acima de tudo que já fora visto. O _Dragão Sábio_. Suas histórias eram motivantes, começaram a me dar um objetivo. Muitos diziam que ele possuía o poder de responder qualquer pergunta que lhe fosse feita, o que me atraiu a atenção. Mas também, muitos outros diziam que era praticamente inviável e impossível chegar até onde ele ainda vive, passando pelos desafios de seus tão pouco conhecidos guardiões. Foi nessa época que eu comecei a descobrir o que deveria fazer.

Durante uma rigorosa temporada de chuvas no vale, todos da família permaneciam dentro de nossa caverna, abrigados e confortáveis, convivendo e conversando, passando um tempo que certamente toda família deve. Foi aí que tive o impulso de perguntar a meu pai, perguntá-lo sobre o Dragão Sábio.

Enquanto uma tempestade ocorria do lado de fora, chamei a atenção do meu pai e o levei a uma das extremidades de nossa caverna.

— Pai, eu quero conversar com o senhor.

— Pois não, filho — Ele disse, com seu clássico sorriso tranqüilo.

Eu tentava achar as palavras certas.

— Eu... Eu quero procurar o Dragão Sábio. — Disse, erguendo meus olhos até o rosto do meu pai. Ele apenas riu e repondeu:

— Ora, Jason, todos nós queremos! — E ria. — Tem sempre algo que nós desejamos saber.

— Pai. Eu quero mesmo procurar o Dragão Sábio.

O sorriso lentamente se esvaiu do rosto de meu pai.

— ... Jason... Meu, meu filho, você...

— Eu estou realmente decidido, pai, só não podia fazer sem dizer ao senhor. — Eu acrescentei, sério. Eu tentei não olhar para os olhos azuis do meu pai, eles começavam a demonstrar preocupação.

— ... Eu compreendo. — Levantei meu rosto, surpreso — Não, eu estou falando sério. Você tem o direito.

— Não vai perguntar o que quero fazer? — Perguntei por fim, sem saber que parecia um pouco rude e desconfiado.

— Eu sei o que você quer. Só receio que eu não seja mesmo a pessoa a contar a você.

— Mas então por quê...

— Eu não posso. — Ele interrompeu, falando em um tom sério e decidido, porém também magoado. — Não posso mesmo. Não saberia como... E afinal, o que posso fazer, se meu filho quer sair por aí e se aventurar, não posso impedi-lo. E além disso — ele completou, antes de eu poder responder — , eu acho que você é capaz de descobrir e desvendar o mundo lá fora.

Eu novamente procurava as palavras certas, impressionado com a facilidade de com qual meu pai cedeu. — Mas, pai... Você deixaria mesmo eu sair?

— Meu pai me deixou, então eu deixo você. Você tem direito de ser livre. — Ele agora voltou a sorrir — Mas, você terá somente que me fazer uma promessa agora, meu filho.

— E qual seria?

— Espere mais alguns anos. Não, verdade, eu não digo muitos. Só... o suficiente. Posso ter dado a permissão, mas não sou ingênuo ou irresponsável, você ainda é muito jovem. Ah, é sim — disse ele ao ouvir meu protesto. — Você vai prometer esperar mais alguns anos, até estar pronto, e quando essa hora chegar, não vou te impedir. — Ele então acrescentou, voltando ao tom sério que eu sempre associava a um pedido ou a um problema — Eu só quero que você passe um pouco mais de tempo conosco, Jason. Não quero te ver indo embora ainda.

— Eu não vou embora. _Embora _por si dizer...

— Eu sei. Mas você vai manter sua promessa?

Eu refleti um pouco antes de responder. Não por pensar em mentir, mas sim em considerar realmente o que estava sendo pedido.

— Sim. — Concluí — Eu vou esperar mais um pouco, pelo menos eu sei que você entendeu.

— Claro, meu filho, claro. — E em um instante, o Dragão calmo e sempre alegre que meu pai era voltou. — Então! Vá até sua mãe, ela precisa de você. Acho que um dos seus irmãos misturou as ervas medicinais dela, e eu sei que você sabe de qual dos dois eu estou falando. — Ele sorriu. — Vá lá ajuda-lá.

Anos depois, na campina onde a grama verde clara reluzia o suave sol da manhã, havia um grupo de Dragões parados em frente á uma caverna. Meu pai, o Dragão branco, estava parado ao lado de minha mãe. Junto deles estavam meus dois irmãos e eu. Parecia que havia acabado de amanhecer.

— Está um lindo dia mesmo, não? — Disse minha mãe, Jane. — Parece que a sorte sorriu para você, Jason.

Minha mãe sorria; mas eu podia sentir que lá dentro, ela escondia estar muito triste. Eu me contentei em assentir para ela.

— Jason — Começou meu primeiro irmão mais velho Alex; que agora era menor do que eu, devido ao tamanho que eu adquiri ao passar de mais alguns anos. — Você voltará logo?

Alex, por mais que fosse o irmão do meio, agia como se fosse o mais novo. Bem mais novo. Ele é tranqüilo, amigável, e um pouco ingênuo; o que faz muitos pensarem que é o mais novo de nós três.

— Eu não sei, Alex. Não posso ter certeza. — Eu estava sentado a olhar para o céu e as nuvens. Completei quando vi a expressão de decepção estampada no rosto dele — Eu pretendo descobrir logo o que quero, aí volto para casa.

Alex pareceu mais feliz; no entanto meu pai, Randor, parecia estar com a mente em outro lugar.

— Pai? — Perguntei, calmo, e levantei meu rosto quando ele piscou depressa e olhou para mim, um pouco preocupado. — Tem alguma coisa errada?

Ele apenas balançou o rosto, forçando um sorriso. — Parece que eu interrompi um pensamento importante. — Eu perguntei, sustentando o olhar dele.

— Não, está tudo bem, filho. — Ele respirou fundo. — Eu só queria que esse dia não tivesse chegado tão rápido.

— Por quê, você acha que eu vou me perder na nossa floresta a 10 metros daqui, tropeçar e cair em um buraco e sofrer um ferimento fatal? — Perguntei, cético.

— Ora, claro que não! Eu só... Ora, esqueça. — Ele balançou o rosto, rindo. — Eu acredito que você olha por onde anda.

— Eu vou voltar. — Eu afirmei, agora sério. — Não se preocupe.

Meu pai sorriu. Minha mãe, ao lado dele, sorriu também afetuosamente para nós dois.

— Eu sei disso. Mais uma vez, acredito em você. — Ele disse, confiante e calmo.

Dessa vez, meu irmão mais velho Gray se aproximou, fixando seus olhos negros, mas amigáveis em mim. — Assim que você voltar, terá que nos contar tudo o que aconteceu.

— Certo. — Concordei com o rosto. Agora os outros Dragões saíam de suas cavernas e pareciam curiosos com o grupo que estava parado ali, tão cedo de manhã.

Alex então se encolheu, deprimido, perto de Gray. Estava encolhido nos ombros, olhando as próprias patas. Perguntei:

— O que foi agora? — Eu disse em um tom bravo, sarcasticamente.

Ele pareceu que ia encolher mais, como se já não fosse menor que eu. Então disse: — Você não vai esquecer da gente, vai...?

Eu tentei fingir que ainda estava bravo.

— Se eu bater a cabeça por aí e esquecer de você, eu aviso.

Ele riu. Voltou a se esticar e abanou a cauda vermelha atrás do corpo. Eu me virei para a minha mãe, que olhava carinhosamente para eu e meus dois irmãos.

— Jason, você irá prestar atenção no caminho para não se perder e tentar não se meter em confusões? — Perguntou ela.

— Vou — Concordei.

— Ótimo. — Ela pareceu aliviada — eu quero você inteiro aqui quando voltar. — E ela acarinhou-me com seu focinho.

Eu agradeci e voltei-me para o resto da minha família. Meu pai se levantou, se aproximou de mim e nós tocamos nossas testas brevemente, em um sinal de despedida. Ele sorriu e os olhos azuis dele apontaram para meu irmão Alex, pequeno e vermelho, parado ao lado de Gray. Repeti o gesto que fiz com meu pai com eles também, e me virei para ficar de costas para eles.

Eu olhei o vale onde morava; as montanhas se encontravam ao longe, altas e majestosas, assim como as árvores da floresta enorme abaixo das montanhas. O vulcão ancestral também era facilmente encontrado, destacado acima da floresta á frente do vale. Dezenas de cavernas estavam espalhadas por todo o vale, que era uma campina aberta cercada pela floresta. Fang Valley era meu lar, um lar que eu agora deixaria por um período de tempo, em ordem de descobrir algo sobre mim mesmo que eu desconhecia.

Me virei mais uma vez para minha família; que estava toda agrupada em frente á nossa velha caverna, cinza escura e alta, que tantas vezes nos abrigou contra o frio e a chuva, climas comuns em Fang Valley. Parecia mesmo que a sorte me sorria dando aquele clima agradável e aberto para minha nova e primeira jornada.

Dei uma última olhada em meus irmãos e meus pais, que sorriam alegremente para mim, e então, com um aceno de meu rosto, me virei e comecei a caminhar em direção ao horizonte.

Eu sentia a suave grama sobre minhas patas e o ar um pouco gelado no rosto; encontrava-me na floresta nos limites de Fang Valley. Até ali desconhecida, a floresta me parecia tranqüila e calma, silenciosa em exceção aos galhos e ás folhas que se mexiam com o soprar do vento.

Depois de caminhar e descansar em determinadas pausas, o fim do primeiro dia chegou. A noite começou a descer sobre as árvores e a escuridão caiu em questão de minutos. Encontrei um lugar bom para descansar e me deitei, de lado, colocando o rosto no chão e a cauda por frente do rosto. Não era como dormir na caverna, mas era aceitável.

O vento soprando era o único som da noite. Pelas copas das árvores eu via as estrelas; pequenas e brilhantes, reluzindo ao longe. Tranqüilo e cansado, fechei meus olhos e me pus a dormir.

Fui despertado pelo ar morno da manhã, e pelos raios de sol que atravessavam as copas e as folhas das árvores, ao lugar em que eu estava deitando, a me saudar com seu calor. Abri os olhos lentamente e vi o brilho fraco de minhas marcas na grama em lado do meu focinho. Deviam ter brilhado mais á noite.

Lentamente, me coloquei de pé e estiquei minhas asas, dormentes pela noite fria, e as abri em um movimento. A clareira em que dormi permitia que eu abrisse minhas asas rasgadas o suficiente para esticá-las e acostumá-las de novo. Estiquei então todo meu corpo, relaxando os músculos logo depois. Meus olhos já se acostumavam á claridade do novo dia. Tinha que seguir em frente.

Recolhi minhas asas com outro movimento um pouco mais lento e caminhei em frente, procurando um lago onde eu pudesse me hidratar e molhar a garganta. Segui em frente, e dali á alguns passos, encontrei um pequeno lago, sua água cristalina reluzindo ao sol. Me aproximei e abaixei meu rosto o suficiente para alcançar e beber a morna água do lago.

Depois de refrescar a garganta com a água do lago, levantei meu rosto e olhei o céu. O tempo parecia novamente bom, mas com algumas nuvens a mais no céu azul. Parecia que também seria um dia igualmente tranqüilo.

Na floresta de Fang Valley não moravam muitos Dragões. Aparentemente a maioria dali preferia a campina, devido ao silêncio da floresta. Mas era realmente mais agradável viajar calma e silenciosamente. Porém era curioso, o silêncio.

Depois de algumas horas, quando o sol estava bem ao alto, cheguei á fronteira de Fang Valley. A floresta terminava ali, bem ali, no fim de uma trilha. A trilha havia começado no meio da floresta fechada e me levou até o fim dela, onde se encontrava um campo ainda maior do que o do vale. Á céu aberto, a grama se movimentava ao vento, que soprava agora ruidosamente. Concluí que a única coisa a fazer era seguir em frente.

Me encontrava agora em um lugar desconhecido, uma floresta diferente de tudo que eu já havia visto. As árvores eram gigantescas, suas copas tão alto que eu mal podia vê-las; havia espaço o suficiente para voar por entre as árvores e trilhas de terra seguiam pelo chão, levando a lugares que eu ainda não vira. Entrei nesta floresta estranha, caminhando na trilha silenciosamente, enquanto olhava para os lados e estudava a paisagem.

Desta vez, barulhos naturais enchiam a floresta; ouvia-se as folhas se mexerem ao vento e caírem até o chão, a grama a farfalhar sobre os passos de possíveis Dragões da floresta e meus próprios passos na terra. Contudo, estava sendo uma travessia tranqüila; Eu caminhei e segui a trilha em frente, ás vezes desviando pelos lados, fazendo a volta entre as árvores incrivelmente altas.

Mas, houve uma hora em que senti algo. Senti uma vibração acima de mim, como um movimento veloz e preciso; virei meu rosto para cima rapidamente, mas nada vi além das folhas e o sol a brilhar por entre elas. Desconfiava estar sendo observado. Voltei o rosto para a trilha, mas apurava os sentidos para notar qualquer mudança repentina, me preparando para o que viesse.

Foi então; um movimento veloz como o próprio vento, passou dando um rasante acima de mim, seguido de uma explosão de folhas que se desprendiam dos arbustos no chão, devido á velocidade em que a tal coisa passou. Tive uma reação rápida e virei meu rosto e pescoço para trás, a direção onde o movimento havia seguido.

Em um galho suficientemente grosso, estava pousado um Dragão; parecido com uma ave grande, com um focinho longo e pontudo e asas junto aos braços, ele me encarava, esperando. Era alaranjado, possuía diversos espinhos nas costas e tinha também uma cicatriz perpassando o olho esquerdo. Curvou-se um pouco para frente e continuou como estava.

— Quem é você? — Perguntei, ao me virar depressa e me posicionar; ainda não confiava no estranho que me seguira.

— Tenho uma pergunta melhor. O que você está procurando? — Disse ele em resposta, ainda na mesma posição.

— Não lhe devo satisfações.

— Tudo bem... Mas é mais educado se apresentar. — Respondeu o Dragão laranja, voltando o corpo um pouco para trás. — Meu nome é Aeri.

Eu continuava um pouco abaixado, desconfiado das intenções daquele Dragão desconhecido. E ainda me surpreendia o fato de ter aparecido ali como um passe de mágica.

— ... — Pensei um pouco antes de dizer algo. — Meu nome é Jason.

— Ora, bem-vindo então á floresta dos Ares, Jason. — Falou ele, abrindo uma asa ao lado para me mostrar as árvores.

Não respondi.

— Eu vejo que você não veio até aqui para passear. — Disse o Dragão. — Mais uma vez, o que você está procurando?

— O que você teria a ver com isso? — Indaguei, firmemente.

— Desconfiado, não é? Pois bem. — Ele fechou as asas perto do corpo. — Acho que então não posso te ajudar. Espero que aproveite a estadia.

Ele se virou no galho, mas não saía do lugar. Eu estava agora com o corpo relaxado, mas permanecia desconfiado. O que ele sabia?

— O Dragão Sábio. — Eu disse, por fim. — Estou procurando o Dragão Sábio. Mas me pergunto... — Ergui o rosto, cerrando os olhos, ao ver ele voltar o corpo para frente — ... O que você saberia disso?

— Pergunta interessante — Falou o Dragão, calmamente. — Percebi que você estava passando direto pela floresta, procurando algo. Mas não acha que é jovem, ainda?

— Responda a minha pergunta — disparei.

— Acontece que eu sou um dos Guardiões do Dragão Sábio; e tão bem como o desta floresta. Conheço aqueles que desejam ter essa jornada. — Respondeu ele, ainda no galho onde estava.

Então, ele era um dos Guardiões das histórias?

— Você é... Um dos Guardiões? — questionei, desconfiado.

Ele assentiu.

— Se você é um dos Guardiões, — comecei. — como você poderá me ajudar?

— Bom, eu não sei se você pretende andar o mundo inteiro atrás do Dragão Sábio, mas eu poderia ajudar você a seguir um caminho. — Ele respondeu. — Um atalho.

Eu o encarava, suspeitando de sua oferta. — E eu presumo que você não vá me ajudar de bom grado, certo?

— Garoto esperto. — Sorriu Aeri. — Infelizmente eu não posso.

— Infelizmente...?

— Eu conheço seu pai. Uma boa pessoa.

— O quê? — Perguntei, surpreso; mas Aeri já havia voado do galho onde estava e já tinha dado outro rasante em mim. Mas uma vez, as folhas voaram com o vento que ele produziu. Voltei-me para trás.

— Vamos rapaz, você sabe o que tem que fazer. — Ele riu; estava no chão desta vez, parado em duas patas, com as asas abertas; parecendo um grande morcego laranja.

Concluí que não adiantaria mais fazer perguntas, então me preparei para o que sabia que viria depois. Os desafios que contavam as histórias eram de fato batalhas, lutas para derrotar os Guardiões. Agora eu entendi que seria necessário derrotá-lo para descobrir para onde seguir. Para falar a verdade, eu realmente não sabia para onde iria se saísse dessa floresta; estava despreparado, sem conhecer os caminhos. Mas para isso também existe a primeira vez.

Abaixei meu corpo rapidamente e abri minhas asas; esperando o primeiro ataque. Meu pai, em nossos treinamentos me dizia: _"Haverá vezes em que você deverá esperar seu oponente atacar primeiro, para conhecer o modo como ele luta e preparar um contra-ataque_.".

Eu esperava ver se ele iria atacar de novo do mesmo modo em que apareceu, em movimentos rápidos e evasivos, ou se ele teria um modo diferente de atacar. Aeri então abriu ainda mais as compridas asas e saltou; no próximo segundo bateu as asas fortemente, levantando terra e folhas do chão. Cobri meu rosto com minha asa á tempo, mas logo as tirei da minha frente para ver o próximo movimento de Aeri.

Recuei com um pulo, um segundo antes do Guardião acertar o chão com as patas traseiras, que possuíam longas garras. Ele tornou a levantar vôo, mas antes de sair do meu alcance, disparei contra ele um jato de chamas.

Ele recuou para trás, para se desviar do meu ataque, mas quando eu fui mudar o trajeto do jato de fogo, ele hesitou; fez um movimento brusco e se atirou em frente ás chamas, vermelhas e luminosas, que clareavam o chão.

Ele recebeu as chamas, com as asas cobrindo o corpo, mas logo depois eu parei de atacá-lo; percebia que ele estava tentando proteger a floresta, impedí-la de ser incendiada. Eu recuei uns passos e esperei o que ele faria a seguir.

Aeri, batendo as asas para recuperar a estabilidade no ar, sorriu para mim e subiu mais ao alto. Pousou um outro galho; precisei erguer todo meu rosto para cima para alcançá-lo com o olhar.

— Obrigado, rapaz. — falou ele. — Mas ainda não acabou.

Ele abriu as asas longas novamente; e velozmente avançou com o focinho apontado para o chão. Eu me agachei e tensionei os músculos das minhas quatro pernas. Quando ele viesse, eu pularia e o atacaria por trás. Mas Aeri foi mais esperto; ao chegar perto do chão, soprou o chão com a força de suas asas e uma nuvem de terra e folhas se ergueu do chão, cegando-me por uns minutos.

Abri minhas próprias asas e as agitei, espalhando a nuvem de poeira e terra para poder enxergar melhor. Estava esperando um ataque de Aeri, mas de onde viria? Então, de súbito, o Dragão laranja apareceu por cima de mim e me arremessou para o lado, com as pernas e garras fortes.

Rolei no chão, mas logo me recuperei pondo-me de pé novamente, para ver Aeri subir velozmente mais uma vez. Ele, chegando ás copas das árvores, deu uma guinada e se virou, pronto para mais um rasante. Eu então me voltei um pouco para trás e pulei no galho em que ele estivera antes, esperando ele chegar, para emboscá-lo.

Assim que Aeri notou o que eu tentava fazer, desacelerou-se no ar e fez um movimento para o lado, contornando uma árvore do outro lado da que eu estava. Mas mesmo assim, no momento em que ele chegou á uma altura considerável e parou no ar, eu pulei em sua direção, com as garras á frente.

Aeri desviou; porém, em segundos nos qual eu descia por onde o guardião estava, eu coloquei minhas patas á frente do corpo, as encostei em uma árvore na minha frente e, virando o corpo, tomei impulso ao contrário e pulei novamente nele, pegando-o despreparado.

Nós dois caímos; pressionei minhas garras contra os ombros do meu oponente e o forcei até o chão, onde ele bateu com um estrondo; folhas voaram do chão.

Momentos depois do impacto, retrocedi rapidamente e saí de cima de Aeri. Curvei meu corpo para frente e o observei enquanto ele tentava levantar. O guardião tremeu e cambaleou; havia caído em cima de uma das asas, que estava amassada e ferida. Aeri pôs-se de pé com um esforço e me encarou fortemente. Não havia desistido ainda.

Com uma asa machucada, alguém como Aeri — que presumo que seja um Dragão do Ar — não tinha mais tantas condições de atacar. Entretanto, o corajoso Guardião não desistira. Havia se colocado de pé e dobrara a asa ferida, para que ela não atrapalhasse no combate.

Eu avancei; colocando as presas para fora, o ataquei, ignorando o fato de que ele estava ferido. Era uma batalha, não uma brincadeira. Aeri revidou com a pata que não estava ferida junto com a asa, me arranhando enquanto nos engalfinhamos no chão. Nós dois nos levantamos e avançamos um contra o outro novamente; quando o Guardião me atacou, virei meu corpo e ele acertou o braço em meus espinhos. Guinchou de dor ao cair novamente no chão, a asa pendendo ao lado. O levantei e o agarrei com minhas garras; então o atirei para longe, fazendo-o rolar e bater em uma pedra, perto de uma árvore acinzentada. Assim que ele fazia um esforço para se por de pé novamente, parei perto dele e pressionei minha pata esquerda abaixo do pescoço dele; abri minhas asas provocando mais folhas a se levantar e uma sombra sobre o Guardião ferido, no chão.

Eu estava arfando levemente, a batalha estava sendo complicada. Mas, assim que Aeri, o Dragão laranja virou o rosto para mim, enquanto estava no chão, um sorriso brotou no rosto longo do Guardião.

— Isso foi incrível. — Falou ele, eu notando que ele também arfava. — Você me derrotou.

Eu, surpreso e cansado, tirei a pata do peito do Dragão caído. Acabara de ganhar contra um dos Guardiões do Dragão Sábio.

— Fazia muitos anos que eu não perdia! — Aeri se colocou de pé de novo, com um pouco de dificuldade. — Você luta muito bem, garoto.

— Treinei com meu pai — Falei. — Aliás, você diz que o conhece. Como?

— Bom, — O Guardião disse, entre osciladas em que ele respirava fundo. — O conheci ainda muito pequeno. Éramos bem amigos.

— "Éramos"?

— Eu não vejo seu pai há muito tempo; o conheci pouco depois que me tornei Guardião. — Aeri disse. — Ele me procurou, por algumas vezes, mas depois que tinha sua família, não nos vimos mais.

— Mas é consideravelmente perto de Fang Valley em que você mora. — Argumentei.

— Você quer mais visitas, então, Jason? — Disse ele, brincando.

— Não — disse.

— De qualquer modo, você me venceu. Eu tenho o dever de te dizer onde o próximo Guardião está.

Eu me sentei na grama escura, lentamente, enquanto fechava minhas asas. Agora saberia o próximo passo de minha jornada.

— Diga. — Eu falei, descansando a respiração.

— Seu próximo passo é achar o Deserto, seguindo á noroeste daqui. — Ele apontou com a asa ainda boa. — Lá estará o próximo Guardião a te aguardar.

— Como ele saberá...?

— Ah, ele vai saber. Espirituoso, ele. Saberá assim como eu. — Sorriu Aeri. O Guardião se sentou e encostou em uma árvore, colocando a asa ferida em frente ao corpo.

— Desculpe por isso. — Disse, me sentindo um pouco culpado ao olhar a asa amassada de Aeri.

— O quê, isso? Nah, eu saro logo. — Ele deu de ombros, calmo. — Você tem potencial. É quase tão bom quanto seu pai.

— Já lutou com ele? — Eu questionei, curioso. Pensava agora, por que meu pai nunca havia dito que conhecia um dos Guardiões?

— Claro. Ele é um oponente forte. Pudera... — Ele riu.

Eu não tinha entendido muito bem a última parte, mas Aeri já falava mais uma vez:

— Boa sorte na sua jornada, Jason. Você é um rapaz interessante, deveria conhecer o Dragão Sábio. — Aeri sorriu mais uma vez, e não pude deixar de pensar que ele olhara para as minhas marcas nesse momento.

— Obrigado. — Respondi, satisfeito, embora curioso. Me levantei e alonguei minhas asas; ainda me sentia um pouco cansado.

— Nos veremos de novo — garantiu o Guardião, enquanto ele encostava de novo na árvore e ficava a repousar a asa machucada.

Fiz um sinal com meu rosto, e então me virei, voltando agora a seguir a trilha que se alongava pela floresta escura e fechada.

O sol escaldante agora esquentava minhas escamas enquanto eu caminhava vagarosamente em uma trilha, na base de um deserto; já fazia dias que havia saído de casa e pouco menos dias ainda que saíra da Floresta dos Ares. Andara naquele maldito deserto horas a fio e nada de Guardião. Será que Aeri era uma farsa e por isso meu pai não contara nada sobre ele?

Estava a desistir de caminhar quando vi uma árvore comprida ao longe; era suficientemente grossa para eu me deitar em sua sombra.

— Ah, bom. Desde que não seja uma miragem. — Reclamei para mim mesmo.

Marchei lentamente até a árvore, — que felizmente não era uma miragem — e me deitei na areia fria que estava sobre a sombra escura e bege. Enrolei a cauda longe do corpo e abri as asas sobre o chão; estava muito calor. Quanto tempo eu descansaria ali não importava, eu estava abatido e com muita sede. Não fraquejaria e desistiria, mas também não seria estúpido de continuar sem descanso e acabar morrendo no deserto.

A Floresta dos Ares mal podia ser vista agora, e um sentimento incômodo se apossava de mim enquanto eu descansava. Será que Aeri me mandara ali para morrer, ou seria aquilo só mais um desafio do Dragão Sábio e seus Guardiões?

Sobressaltei-me quando algo de repente fez a areia tremer abaixo de mim; me levantei e procurei a origem do tremor mais atentamente. O terremoto de fato vinha do subsolo, mas o que estaria causando aquilo? Eu olhei para o chão dos lados, mas nada parecia se manifestar. "_Talvez fosse um tremor natural_", disse a mim mesmo.

O terremoto parou. Fiquei a contemplar os quilômetros de areia, ainda procurando a origem daquilo. Seria mesmo um fenômeno natural ou...

Como já havia descansado o suficiente, resolvi voltar a andar na mesma direção em que antes estava, a ponto de sair do deserto. Como vinha de um lugar onde chovia ocasionalmente, aquele clima era terrível para mim. Além de não ter chance alguma de eu arranjar vantagem naquele tipo de lugar. Eu, roxo como sou, era como fogo em uma floresta.

Mais horas se passaram enquanto eu andava sem destino naquele deserto que não tinha fim. Será que havia andado em círculos? Saíra da rota? _Um dia_ sairia dali? O Sol já não mais tão quente estava a se por quando, por fatiga, decidi mais uma vez me deitar para descansar; nessa vez á sombra de uma rocha marrom, semi-enterrada na areia.

Fui fechando os olhos lentamente no que o cansaço se apoderava de meu corpo. Tudo o que queria era que chovesse; assim me recuperaria e continuaria meu trajeto. Mas e o tão dito Guardião? Existiria ou eu estaria apenas perdendo tempo naquele lugar?

Abri meus olhos quando senti o calor mais uma vez a acertar minhas escamas; a sombra da rocha tinha saído do lugar em que estava ao pôr-do-sol e agora metade do meu corpo estava a esquentar de novo. Porém, descansado, eu me ergui do chão e me espreguicei; a jornada tinha que continuar. Eu não iria ficar naquele maldito deserto para sempre.

Retornei a minha caminhada pela a areia quente, dando passos apressados, devido á temperatura do solo e somado a minha pressa de sair dali. Apressando-me com a boca semi-aberta; carecido do calor que já apossava meu corpo, segui em linha reta por mais longos minutos.

Foi em um momento então, que o tremor do dia anterior se repetiu. Eu parei de súbito, sentindo o chão tremer sobre minhas garras. Olhei em volta novamente, mas nada diferente estava em volta. Estava quase a relaxar os ombros quando algo repentinamente agarrou os meus braços, por baixo da terra. Sem nem ter tempo de me espantar, a coisa me arrastou violentamente para dentro da areia.

Minutos de escuridão passaram enquanto eu era arrastado dentro da terra por algo desconhecido. Lutando para me desvencilhar, eu me agitava, mas somente sentia meus espinhos e minhas asas a raspar na areia enquanto eu descia cada vez mais.

No outro momento então, fui solto. Caí de lado em areia fria, e com dificuldade por causa do escuro, me levantei, preparado e despreparado ao mesmo tempo. Por silenciosos minutos nada vi além dos centímetros de luz que emanavam das minhas marcas.

Outro tremor; dessa vez ao meu lado. Me virei instintivamente, mas o som vinha agora de outro lado. Notei então que eu estava em uma espécie de câmara, um túnel. Um som de rompimento e areia deslizando, e então, luz. Vi uma chama pequena no "chão" de areia, e acima dela, um corpo esguio de um Dragão bege com listras marrons e negras, parado atrás da chama.

Instintivamente me abaixei e tensionei os músculos dos braços, preparado para interceptar e atacar o agressor desconhecido. O Dragão longo e magro deu dois passos em direção á chama e vi olhos acinzentados reluzirem ao brilho do fogo.

— Ora ora, parece que acertei mesmo. — Falou ele, em um tom de surpresa. — Você é o Dragão jovem de que Aeri falou.

Parei de repente. _Então Aeri dissera a verdade_, pensei.

— Como sabe? — Perguntei, voltando a abaixar meu corpo.

— Os Guardiões tem um modo legal de transmitir mensagens. Só não pense que eu vou logo revelando tudo para você. — Respondeu o Dragão bege.

Os Guardiões... Então ele era mesmo mais um Guardião. E aquela hora... Em que Aeri fechou os olhos e se inclinou... Estaria passando uma mensagem para o Dragão do deserto?

— Você é o segundo Guardião.

— Teoricamente, desde que nem todos os desafiantes da lenda vem de Fang Valley. — Falou ele.

Então era mesmo verdade. Não haveria mesmo como ele saber daquilo sem que Aeri tivesse dito. A desconfiança sobre o Guardião da Floresta se esvaiu, mas recaiu sobre o novo desafio que se encontrava parado a minha frente.

— Pouco importa — Disse eu, sem sair da posição de batalha. — Como saio daqui?

— Você é mesmo apressado e meio rude, como o Aeri também reportou. — Falou, divertido, o novo Guardião. — Calma aí, garoto, logo vai ter suas respostas. SE, me derrotar, é claro.

— Eu só não pretendo morrer em um buraco, ainda menos viver nele. — Disparei, abaixado, encarando os olhos cinzas do Dragão terrestre.

— Isso me ofendeu! — Disse ele, erguendo o pescoço. Mas não parecia ofendido, parecia divertido. — Bom, se é o que você quer... — Ele então esticou o corpo esguio para frente, apontando o focinho longo para mim. Forcei minhas garras na areia e me preparei para a nova batalha. Só não tinha certeza de como lutaria em um lugar tão pequeno.

— A propósito, meu nome é Kehrut. Mas não se preocupe, eu já sei o seu — Falou o Guardião, em um tom de provocar. Eu rosnei ao que ele riu, depois de falar; mas, no próximo segundo ele estava metade dentro da terra, só para desaparecer sobre a areia e o tremor voltar a sacudir o chão e agora o teto.

Olhei para os lados quando a voz alegre e provocada ecoou nos túneis de areia.

"Você está nos meus túneis, garoto! O Deserto Subterrâneo é onde eu moro, e eu acho que você não está muito acostumado com esse tipo de lugar!"

Rosnei e me virei, procurando de onde vinha a voz. Parecia sair das paredes; ele estava perfurando a areia com seu focinho longo, possivelmente garras e corpo comprido. Tinha que encontrar de onde vinha e o interceptar.

"É difícil, não é? O objetivo do meu desafio é ver se você sobrevive e reage em desvantagem. Legal, não?" A voz do Dragão do deserto ecoou novamente.

— _Legal para você_ — Pensei. — _Mas não se incomode, eu vou te achar._

Olhei para os lados, sentindo os tremores e vendo as luzes da minha marca nas paredes; então, saindo pro trás de mim, o Guardião me atacou com suas garras longas e afiadas e me fez cair. Virei meu rosto depressa e abri minhas mandíbulas, com o objetivo de morder o braço do inimigo, mas ele já havia desaparecido mais uma vez dentro da areia.

Inquieto, olhei para os lados pra tentar interceptar o Guardião. Súbita e instintivamente eu ataquei uma parede com minhas garras dianteiras; a parede de areia se desmanchou e o Guardião rolou, surpreso até o chão. Percebi que era só atacar pouco antes de onde o tremor vem.

Antes que eu pudesse atacar novamente, o Dragão bege voltou a se colocar dentro da areia; Pressionei com força o buraco onde ele entrou e olhei em volta, procurando por onde ele sairia em seguida.

"Essa foi quase, mais um pouco e você consegue!" Incentivou em vão a voz dentro dos túneis subterrâneos.

— Covarde. — Ciciei, enquanto me abaixava e olhava atentamente para os lados.

Foi quando uma cauda longa me acertou direto no rosto, vindo de baixo. Rosnei quando a dor chicoteou o lugar que havia sido acertado.

Agitei meu rosto, cerrando e expondo minhas presas. — Parece que você não sabe só se esconder. — Falei, para as paredes que tremiam.

"Pois é, eu teria que saber alguma coisa para ser um Guardião. Cuidado onde pisa!" Gritou a voz nos túneis escuros, quando mais uma vez a ponta de uma cauda bege saiu do chão e chicoteou meu rosto. Retrocedi, mas foi um erro. Por uma fração de segundo vi os olhos cinzas do Guardião na minha frente, e o corpo dele a rodar e me acertar com violência.

Caí para trás; um súbito terror tomou conta de mim segundos antes de eu perceber que estava na beirada de um buraco gigantesco, longo e escuro. No que fui jogado, escorreguei pela beira de areia e me segurei, por pouco, no extremo do buraco. Abaixo de mim só se encontrava um profundo e escuro nada. Fiz um esforço para voltar ao túnel superior; a areia se desmanchava sobre a pressão de minhas garras.

"Eu avisei". A voz soou novamente.

Com um esforço, me pus de pé novamente, no túnel iluminado pela chama. Meu coração batia forte e rapidamente, ainda agitado e surpreso pelo buraco colossal em que quase caí. Pulei para longe da beirada, procurando o som do Guardião a se locomover pelas paredes de areia. Olhei para os lados, e tentei seguir pelo túnel do outro lado, chegando a uma parede alta, e aparentemente mais sólida. A areia bege e marrom brilhou com as minhas marcas ao que me aproximei.

Outro ataque; o Guardião saíra mais uma vez da areia e me jogara com as quatro patas de garras longas até o extremo do novo túnel. Quando acertei a parede, a dor que acertou as minhas costas foi muito maior do que a de antes. Cambaleando para frente, virei o rosto e localizei o que me causara a dor extra. Uma pedra, enterrada na areia. Mal podia-se ver a superfície áspera e escura da rocha quando não se olhava com atenção; e nos minutos que o Dragão da areia não atacava eu pensei em um plano.

Kehrut se aproximava novamente; sentia a pressão na areia. Me coloquei junto á parede, de lado, expondo o flanco direito; esperava que o Guardião caísse na armadilha. Mas, assim que eu senti ele se aproximar, o Dragão bege e marrom desviou o trajeto e passou de uma parede á minha direita para o chão, a ponto de me atacar por baixo. Mas eu pensei rápido.

Com as presas á mostra, o Guardião saltou da areia pelo chão; me desencostei da parede e saltei no momento certo. Passei raspando no teto de areia do túnel por cima do inimigo, e assim que toquei o chão novamente com minhas patas fortes, virei em um movimento astuto e o acertei com força, usando as asas, por trás; o Guardião foi lançado á frente e se chocou intensamente contra a pedra enterrada.

O oponente tombou á parede do túnel, abatido. Parei onde estava após acertá-lo e esperei o que ele faria a seguir; se a luta tinha acabado ou não.

O Guardião se pôs de pé com dificuldade, mas disse rindo:

— Isso doeu! Você foi bem esperto... E ágil.

Abri minhas asas desafiadoramente, ainda preparado para um contra-ataque.

— Ei, calma aí! — O Dragão bege gemeu, virando-se para mim. — Você já ganhou! Ou você ainda quer bater em mim? — Perguntou.

Desconfiado, virei o rosto levemente para o lado, o encarando.

— Isso foi suficiente para me convencer. Bom trabalho! — Falou o Guardião alegremente.

— Mal lutamos — Disse eu. — Você só ficava na areia, se escondendo e me emboscando.

— Mas é claro. Eu não disse que o objetivo do meu desafio é você lidar com desvantagem? Você não perdeu a calma e usou a cabeça; é isso que é necessário para passar no meu teste. — Concluiu Kehrut, sorrindo. Fez uma careta de dor e acrescentou: — E também, infelizmente eu não sou assim tão resistente.

— Hum — Disse, baixo. Logo depois, me sentei ao ver o Guardião fazer o mesmo. Seu focinho estava meio sujo e ele o esfregava com a pata de garras cinzas e longas.

— Você quase amassou minha cara naquela pedra! Eu quase nem reparei que você ia pular por trás de mim. A propósito, — parou ele, ao que eu bufei de leve, indiferente. — desculpe.

Me virei, confuso. — Pelo quê, exatamente?

— Eu tinha que te provocar. Tinha que saber seu potencial. Desculpe se alguma hora o ofendi. — Disse ele, sincero.

Virei o rosto, e encarei uma parede de areia. A chama refulgia e brilhava ás minhas costas.

— Não se incomode. — Respondi, sem olhá-lo.

O Guardião elevou o rosto e sorrindo, disse:

— Bom! Tenho que te dizer o próximo passo! — Kehrut falou, entusiasmado. — Faz tanto tempo que eu não preciso dizer isso que acho que até esqueci... Ah, espera aí! É isso — Lembrou ele, enquanto eu rolava os olhos para o alto, ainda desviando o olhar dele. — Você precisa ir até a próxima floresta, a alguns quilômetros daqui. — Meu ânimo afundou ao ouvir "alguns quilômetros" — E só seguir reto; como todos fazem, e ao chegar lá, procure uma caverna. O próximo Guardião está lá. — Terminou ele, calmo.

Olhei para ele novamente e disse: — Obrigado.

Me levantei e olhei para o teto; Nada havia além de areia escura. Olhei Kehrut, que ainda esfregava o focinho.

— Que foi? — Depois de alguns minutos silenciosos (e miseravelmente desperdiçados), Kehrut se deu conta. — Ah, é!

O Guardião se levantou e com um salto, abriu uma abertura no teto to túnel.

— Está na diagonal. Vai poder subir de volta a superfície. — Ele disse, saindo da abertura e voltando ao chão, um pouco constrangido.

Não disse nada e saltei na abertura. Havia uma longa rampa seguindo para cima, onde ao longe vi curvas levando á superfície. Depois de um tempo que comecei a escalar, ouvi Kehrut dizer:

— Tchau, Jason! Boa sorte!

Segui ininterruptamente a rampa de areia, subindo cada vez mais. Cada vez mais, a luz lá de fora me convidava a deixar o abafado dos túneis. Depois de algum tempo e de algum esforço, cheguei á superfície; o dia ia se encerrando. Por trás de mim, o sol se punha. Passara o dia inteiro no subterrâneo?

Assim que saí da abertura no chão, um tremor no chão me vez virar e olhar para o buraco no chão. A areia tremia, e em segundos, cobriu a abertura e o buraco se fechou. O tremor logo então cessou. Voltei minha atenção ao céu alaranjado, e, cansado e um pouco abatido, segui a caminhar lentamente na areia, procurando mais uma vez um lugar para descansar e repor as energias.

O ar refrescante agora soprava no meu rosto erguido, enquanto a nova floresta já podia ser vista ao longe e o vento fresco chegava ás minhas escamas. O sol estava a pino, mas eu já não sentia mais calor. Haviam passado mais dias desde a batalha com o segundo Guardião; e eu segui as direções dadas por ele até a floresta no extremo do Deserto Subterrâneo.

A grama suave e escura ondulou com o vento no momento em que coloquei minhas patas nela. Era um alívio entrar em um ambiente confortável para mim, depois do deserto. Porém, me concentrei em conhecer a nova floresta em que estava naquele momento. Por mais que fosse parecida com a da minha terra natal, as folhas e galhos pareciam mais fortes e rígidos, e eram de uma cor mais escura. As copas eram fechadas e pouca luz passava pelas folhas que farfalhavam tranqüilas com o soprar suave do vento.

A noite não tardou a chegar naquele dia, enquanto eu andava pela grama escura e suave; logo precisei me ajeitar em uma clareira com um pequeno morro de terra a me esconder nas árvores. Haviam Dragões desconhecidos naquele lugar, mas cheguei a conclusão de que eles não me incomodariam. Pareciam pacíficos, mas eu me mantinha sem contato com qualquer um, de qualquer modo. Adormeci logo, enquanto o vento soprava meu rosto e ondulava mais a grama.

No dia seguinte, eu caminhava por entre a nova floresta, seguindo caminhos nas árvores grossas e acinzentadas. Logo os Dragões que habitavam o lugar já tinham se acostumado comigo e não olhavam curiosos e preocupados para o desconhecido que andava em seu lar.

Quando eu estava bebendo a água de um lago pequeno, perto de um morro na floresta, um lampejo cinza me chamou a atenção; por um momento, pensei em Gray, mas o que quer que fosse era menor que ele e seguiu lentamente para o que vi ser uma caverna de rochas escuras e de aparência áspera. Levantei meu rosto, vagarosamente, acompanhando com o olhar o desconhecido a adentrar o arco de rochas.

Assim que ele sumiu de vista, ergui meu rosto e pescoço, e, olhando para os dois lados, me preparei para seguir a suspeita figura. Outros Dragões da floresta me olharam curiosos enquanto eu me aproximava da entrada da caverna de aparência áspera e escura. Desviei discretamente de árvores em meu caminho e olhei para os lados, me certificando de que não havia mais nada suspeito em volta. Apenas os outros Dragões me espiavam, de longe. Ignorando os olhares, voltei minha atenção ao interior nada convidativo da caverna, e entrei.

Dentro da caverna era úmido, frio e silencioso. Parecia estranho para uma caverna de floresta. Eu só ouvia os sons das minhas patas no chão e enxergava pouco mais do que minhas marcas iluminavam. Mesmo assim, segui em frente, procurando algo ou alguém. Não tinha muita certeza do por que de estar fazendo aquilo, mas eu só sentia que era o que devia ser feito. Uma lembrança desagradável do meu passado em relação á tempestade passou por minha mente. Estava mais uma vez agindo por pura intuição, e da última vez não fui muito bem sucedido. De qualquer modo, continuei o caminho dentro da caverna úmida.

Foi quando um som estrondoso e repentino encheu meus ouvidos; pulei para frente subitamente e virei meu corpo e rosto, alerta e sobressaltado. Um desmoronamento de rochas estava ocorrendo atrás de mim, dezenas de pedras de diversos tamanhos caíam de uma rachadura grande no teto e bloqueavam a passagem de onde vim.

Ainda um pouco alarmado por causa do som repentino, relaxei meu corpo quando uma última pedra rolou até o chão, fazendo um pequeno som no chão áspero.

— _Isso vai ser um problema depois_ — Pensei para mim mesmo.

Virei meu rosto para o resto da caverna, ainda escura e silenciosa. O único caminho agora era em frente. Voltei meu corpo na mesma direção em que olhava e continuei meu caminho, ainda incerto do que estava procurando. Ao andar mais poucos passos, ouvi sons vindo do fundo da caverna. Ergui o pescoço, alerta, e esperei; os sons que ficavam mais altos eram de patas fortes sobre o chão. Depois de alguns passos, pude ver o que e quem se aproximava.

Um Dragão baixo, mas forte, estava parado na minha frente. Tinha chifres grossos e marrom-acinzentados; suas escamas cinzas escuras tinham uma aparência resistente e haviam espinhos curtos e fortes nas costas, até a ponta da cauda, onde estava um triângulo mal afiado na ponta. Os olhos vinho escuros do Dragão estavam fixos em mim; ele parecia irritado.

— Quem é que você pensa que é? — Vociferou ele, com sua voz grave e ressonante. Eu mexi as asas no corpo, também irritado com o tom de voz dele, mas ele prosseguiu antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa: — Entrando assim na minha caverna! Você está comprando briga! — E ele abaixou o corpo, rosnando.

Antes que eu respondesse, ele avançou sobre mim, me golpeando com as patas fortes. O impacto me forçou para trás, e, virando meu corpo, abri minhas asas o quanto espaço pequeno permitia e rosnei de volta ao agressor que não me dera a chance de falar.

Não sabia exatamente o motivo que me fizera entrar naquele lugar, e muito menos por que estava ali, a lutar com um Dragão rabugento que estava preso comigo em uma caverna. Antes de pensar mais nada, contra-ataquei o inimigo com minhas garras e ficamos a lutar um com o outro, em arranhadas e patadas. Cheguei perto demais do teto desmoronado e o Dragão inimigo usou isso a favor dele, me empurrou vigorosamente com o ombro e o corpo e me pressionou violentamente contra as rochas amontoadas. Enquanto grunhi de dor, encarei o meu oponente e abri violentamente minha asa esquerda em seu rosto, fazendo-o cair para trás.

Recuperei-me e me coloquei de pé, pronto para pular de novo no atacante.

— E qual é o objetivo do seu desafio? — As palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pensasse.

O Dragão cinza escuro se pôs de pé e me olhou, surpreso e confuso.

— Como é que é? Do que você está... Espere aí... Você é o Jason? — Falou ele, erguendo a cabeça mais alto que os ombros.

Fiz o mesmo que ele; ergui o rosto e parei, confuso.

— É você o moleque jovem que disseram que procurava o Dragão Sábio? — Antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa, ele completou, bufando. — Oras, pensava que era só um Dragão curioso e idiota tentando invadir minha caverna!

— _Quem invadiria este lugar?..._ — Pensei. Mas olhei com o rosto virado para o Dragão na minha frente e perguntei: — Você é um Guardião...?

— Sou — Admitiu o Dragão cinza escuro. — O que foi o barulho de antes? — Questionou ele.

— O teto ruiu. — Respondi. — Não fui eu. — Disse, encarando-o com o focinho apontando para baixo ao ver a expressão irritada do Guardião.

— Ótimo. — Bufou ele. — Tudo que eu precisava. Mas você é mesmo o rapaz que derrotou Aeri e Kehrut?

— Sim. — Afirmei, sério.

— Hum — Rosnou ele, baixo. Encolhera os ombros e me olhava fixamente. — Isso quer dizer que temos que terminar o que começamos, hein? — Disse o Guardião cinza, confiante.

— Presumo que sim. — Eu então respondi, desafiadoramente. Abaixei de leve meu corpo e ergui minha cauda. A batalha iria continuar, e agora, eu tinha um motivo ainda melhor para atacá-lo.

O Guardião se ergueu nas duas patas traseiras e agitou perigosamente as patas dianteiras. Recuei, mas avancei logo depois, prendendo com meus dentes um dos braços do oponente. O Dragão grunhiu de dor e me acertou no ombro com suas patas poderosas. Cambaleei para o lado, rosnando e encarando o agressor. Assim que ele avançou novamente, rodei para o lado e o ataquei com minhas garras em seu flanco esquerdo desprotegido. Porém, eu estava certo anteriormente; as escamas dele não só pareciam resistentes, _eram_ resistentes. Arranhei-o, mas o golpe não adiantou. Ele se virou e bateu em mim com a cauda curta e forte.

Depois do golpe, me coloquei de frente ao Guardião. Ele virava-se e me rodeava, mostrando os dentes em um rosnado grave. Eu estava com o rosto abaixado, mas o encarava ferozmente. Virei para o lado contrário do que ele andava, e ataquei a cauda dele, mordendo-a com força. Mais um grunhido de dor e uma patada. Rolei no chão, mas me coloquei novamente em pé logo depois. Estava tentando achar o lugar mais favorável para atacar.

O Dragão forte e cinza pulou em mim e atacou meus ombros, mordendo e arranhando ferozmente; mas quando eu estava para cair no chão, coloquei toda minha força nas patas e pulei, me virando e jogando o inimigo com força no chão. Imobilizado, o Guardião rosnou quando me levantei e levantei minhas garras para atacá-lo. Desprotegido, desferi um golpe abaixo do pescoço do Dragão. Um arranhado surgiu nas escamas.

— _O ponto fraco_ — Notei. Naquele lugar, as escamas eram menores e menos resistentes. Procurei atacar naquele lugar de novo, mas o Guardião logo se levantou e me empurrou com o rosto e os chifres.

Nos colocando em posição, nos encaramos e rosnamos, fixando olhares ferozes nos olhos uns dos outros. O Guardião pôs-se em duas patas de novo e isso foi um erro; aproveitei a brecha e fechei minhas mandíbulas fortemente no pescoço do inimigo. Ele caiu para trás e, fazendo isso, mudei a posição do ataque e pressionei meus dentes afiados contra a parte menos resistente do pescoço do Dragão cinza; ele grunhiu fortemente de dor e se imobilizou, mas tentava me desvencilhar com as patas dianteiras. Apoiei uma das minhas patas em um dos braços dele e o imobilizei no chão, segurando com força.

O Dragão cinza se chacoalhou, mas grunhiu:

— Já chega! Me solte! — E me empurrou com a pata livre. Pulei para trás e o encarei. — Já descobriu meu ponto fraco! Quer me matar?

Continuei em posição, esperando.

— Já disse chega! — rosnou ele. — Você é talentoso, mas não é piedoso! — Falou o Guardião, esfregando o arranhado no pescoço com as costas da pata. — Eu já parei.

— Acabou? — Perguntei, sério. Depois dos sons da luta, a caverna parecia novamente anormalmente quieta. Devia ser devido á distância até a saída.

— Você é surdo? Sim, acabou! — Rosnou o Guardião. — Afinal, eu não me apresentei. — Falou ele, irritado. — Meu nome é Clay. Você luta bem como me descreveram. Mas não pega leve também. É um garoto forte. — Concluiu.

Relaxei meus músculos e fechei minhas asas, cansado. Tinha saído dessa batalha com mais arranhados do que a última; várias partes do meu corpo ardiam onde tinha sido atacado. — Vai me dizer onde fica o próximo passo?

— Mas que moleque mal-educado! — Reclamou o Dragão cinza escuro. — Pois é, agora terei que fazer isso. É parte do meu trabalho.

Continuei aguardando em silêncio, ignorando as reclamações de Clay.

— Vá para oeste. — Falou, finalmente, o Guardião da caverna. Siga nesta floresta até o morro; a trilha vai terminar no oceano. Haverá uma torre como uma montanha em alguma parte do mar. Lá está seu próximo passo. — Absorvi as informações cautelosamente e assenti. — Acha que consegue? — Desafiou ele.

— Sei que consigo — Rebati.

— Humph, metido. — Rosnou o Guardião, dando de ombros. — Bom, então é melhor ir logo.

Me virei para sair, mas em seguida recordei:

— O desmoronamento.

— Ah, sim... É verdade... — Concordou ele, aborrecido. Então suspirou audivelmente e andou na minha direção. — Vamos lá, me ajude a tirar os escombros do caminho aí você poderá passar. — E eu o ouvi reclamar baixo "Só me dá trabalho".

Assenti, indiferente. Então chegamos onde as pedras tinham bloqueado o caminho. Clay bufou impaciente e começou a tirar as pedras uma de cima das outras com as patas. O ajudei e retirei também algumas pedras. Dentro de alguns minutos, já havia espaço para passar.

— Pronto, você pode ir. — Falou o Guardião, empurrando uma última pedra do caminho agora aberto. — Eu me viro com isto aqui depois, só vá. E preste atenção onde anda.

Agradeci pela ajuda com um aceno do rosto e me dirigi á saída da caverna. A luz do lado de fora invadia a entrada na minha frente, e meus olhos arderam ao ver o brilho intenso do sol sobre um buraco de folhas nas copas das árvores. Porém, foi um alívio sentir o vento em meu rosto, depois de sair da caverna fechada.

Um vento gelado soprava quando me aproximei de um espaço a céu aberto, depois de mais um dia de caminhada na floresta onde encontrei o terceiro Guardião. Segundo ele, meu próximo passo era achar uma torre no meio do mar. Me perguntava a necessidade disso, pois parecia improvável alguém viver no meio do nada.

Descansado, eu caminhei pela grama, morna e aquecida pelo sol suave da manhã. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, vi uma abertura entre as árvores e ouvi o som de ondas ao longe; baixas e uniformes. Calmo, passei por entre as árvores e deparei com o lugar em que Clay havia dito. A floresta terminava ali. Como um precipício, uma beirada se encontrava depois da grama escura; na frente, um gigantesco e claro horizonte, onde nada além do céu, das nuvens e do mar podia ser visto. Me aproximei da beira cautelosamente e observei o horizonte. Olhei para baixo, e lá estava o mar; as ondas açoitando a parede de pedra clareada. A água azul escura brilhava com o sol, e ondulava, trazendo uma onda refrescante de ar.

No que eu estava ali, parado, observando o mar e o horizonte, pensei em minha família.

Ergui meu rosto, e absorto em pensamentos, contemplei o céu. Estaria minha família em casa, agora? O que estariam fazendo? Estariam todos juntos, na campina, esperando o integrante mais novo voltar? Afinal, meses já haviam se passado. No mínimo um mês. O que teria acontecido? Algo teria mudado ou eu voltaria — com ou sem resposta — sem que nada diferente tivesse acontecido?

Fiquei ali a pensar na minha família durante minutos longos, antes de recuperar a razão; de que estava em uma jornada para descobrir algo sobre mim mesmo, para aprender sobre as marcas que estavam em volta dos meus olhos. Porém, a sensação de conforto de estar em casa se esvaiu tão rápido quanto veio, e eu, novamente observando o horizonte, recobrei a vontade e o dever de seguir em frente. A torre no meio do oceano esperava que eu a encontrasse, fosse pelo motivo que fosse.

Dei meia volta e andei um pouco longe da beirada. Me virando novamente para o horizonte, ganhei velocidade e, com o vento fresco a soprar no meu corpo, cheguei a beira, saltei e abri minhas asas. As movimentei com força, suspendendo meu corpo no ar enquanto voava; sendo suavemente impulsionado e carregado pelo vento.

A brisa soprava nas minhas asas enquanto eu seguia acima do oceano azul e profundo, procurando no horizonte o próximo passo da minha jornada para encontrar o Dragão Sábio e descobrir finalmente o que minhas marcas nos olhos significam. Por longos minutos nada vi além do horizonte e o céu, enquanto batia minhas fortes asas, impulsionando-me para cima e para frente.

Por mais que eu voasse sem descanso, eu não me sentia cansado, mas estava aborrecido e apreensivo; Onde estaria a tal torre de que o Guardião da Caverna Clay me dissera? Bati minhas asas vigorosamente no que os sopros do vento se tornavam mais intensos, na direção contrária da que voava. O sol, no topo do céu bem acima de mim, brilhava fortemente.

Quando dei uma guinada para o lado, depois de um sopro consideravelmente forte de vento, notei algo á frente. Ao longe, o topo de uma alta torre de terra se estendia do meio do mar. Meu objetivo. Bati minhas asas com vigor e me impulsionei para frente, depois então descendo com as asas semi-fechadas, carregado por uma rajada de vento em meu favor.

Cada vez mais a torre se tornava nítida, e poucas vezes precisei bater mais as asas para ganhar altitude. No que estava suficientemente perto da torre, abandonei a corrente de ar em que seguia e tomei impulso para cima; enquanto a torre ainda não estava ao alcance, subi, batendo minhas asas. Quando cheguei perto, planei lentamente até o chão gramado da estranha torre aparentemente abandonada no meio do mar.

Minhas garras alcançaram o chão mas não fechei as asas. Havia na ilha alta nada mais do que poucos metros de espaço e grama; não havia praticamente nada nem ninguém. Olhei para os lados. Estaria na torre errada? Achei difícil. Caminhei lentamente até a outra beirada da torre, e o vento era forte e gelado no topo da torre; mal se ouviam as ondas a acertar a base de terra.

Fiquei irritado comigo mesmo; talvez aquele não fosse o lugar certo na realidade. Talvez fosse só um pedaço de terra alto no meio do mar, e não a tão dita torre. Caminhei, aborrecido, em círculos, antes de pensar no que faria. Não ficaria ali esperando algo acontecer; resmunguei para mim mesmo e me virei para o horizonte. Estendi minhas asas e me preparei novamente para saltar. Iria sair daquele lugar inútil.

Tomei velocidade e pulei; as brisas novamente sopraram em minhas asas e eu me afastei da falsa torre.

Irritado, segui em frente; quando então senti uma dor aguda e repentina se espalhando por todo meu corpo em questão de segundos. Retrocedi, atônito, e a dor parou, instantaneamente como veio. Uma luz branca e fraca pareceu se iluminar na minha frente como uma parede pouco visível, e então desapareceu. Eu batia asas fortemente, ainda estarrecido com a dor repentina. Parado no mesmo lugar, me suspendendo com as asas a bater, encarei com mais atenção onde a luz havia brilhado. Estiquei a pata da frente cautelosamente. Outro lampejo branco e dor; retirei minha pata da parede invisível que senti e senti pouco a pouco a dor sumir mais uma vez.

Cerrando os dentes enquanto a dor passava, compreendi. Havia uma barreira á frente. Talvez a torre anterior não fosse falsa como eu pensei. Voltei os olhos para a ilha alta destacada logo atrás de mim; não havia nada diferente.

Bati minhas asas e me virei, voltando para a torre. Pousei, mais uma vez, no espaço vazio e silencioso. A barreira não era mais visível. Só o horizonte e o sol eram vistos á frente. Pensei, quieto, no que faria agora. Como passaria a barreira sem me ferir mais? Olhei para minha pata que parecia ligeiramente queimada. Fiz uma careta de insatisfação e voltei a olhar o mar.

De repente, uma cúpula branca e transparente se formou em volta da ilha; em segundos, a torre estava cercada pela parede impenetrável. Espantado, olhei para os lados — não havia mais saída — e pensei: Como sairia dali?

Do topo da cúpula de luz, um fio amarelo tremeluzente e brilhante se formou e desceu até a grama; recuei, pulando, e encarei despreparado a luz que devagar se tornava em um contorno de um Dragão, pequeno e longo. Depois de um minuto, a luz amarela se esvaiu e em seu lugar estava parado um Dragão azul-elétrico, com diversas listras amarelas em formatos diferentes por todo o corpo. Surpreso, ergui meu rosto para trás o olhei, abismado, para o que acabara de acontecer.

— Você caiu na minha armadilha, Jason — Falou o Dragão menor que eu. — Eu sou o Guardião da Torre Elétrica. Tentou passar pela barreira duas vezes, hein? Você é determinado.

Outro Guardião. Estava explicado.

— Torre Elétrica? — Perguntei, já não mais surpreso pelo fenômeno de aparição do novo Guardião. — Entendo... Você formou aquela barreira.

— Sim. Meu trabalho é não deixar ninguém prosseguir sem passar pelo meu teste. — Respondeu o Guardião da Torre. — Meu nome é Elek.

Encarei com firmeza o novo oponente parado na minha frente. Só pensava como iria lutar em um espaço mais uma vez tão pequeno. Notei que o Guardião não possuía asas, e formulei planos para derrubá-lo enquanto ele falava:

— Eu acho que sua determinação acaba aqui. Faz muito tempo que não perco. — Disse o Dragão azul, movimentando os ombros, ansioso. Sorriu, mas eu mantive minha expressão séria enquanto o Guardião se preparava para a luta, colocando o rosto ligeiramente entre os ombros fortes. — Vamos lá! Deixe-me ver eu mesmo se você é o que os outros dizem.

Rosnei, mostrando minhas presas afiadas. Elek pareceu ainda mais animado e saltou algumas vezes no mesmo lugar, e também para os lados. Eu abri minhas asas e, rosnando, ataquei o Guardião.

O empurrei com força usando meu corpo, e em seguida agitei minhas asas enormes nos meus lados. Evitava os pequenos golpes das patas do Dragão listrado, que parecia para mim que ainda não contra-atacava diretamente. O Guardião abaixou o corpo e ergueu a cauda, ferozmente, enquanto rosnava. Então vi, devagar, linhas brilhantes de relâmpagos pequenos ondeando em volta do corpo dele; O chão tremeu levemente enquanto as luzes reluziam perigosamente em volta do Guardião. Me afastei, prudentemente, e esperei ver o que Elek faria, com o rosto abaixado e asas abertas.

O Dragão azul saltou e golpeou o chão com força com as patas; A torre pareceu tremer e eu pulei, evitando o impacto. Quando o Guardião avançou sobre mim no ar, o rebati violentamente com um golpe de minha asa; o pequeno Dragão foi arremessado para trás em direção á barreira.

Olhei abismado quando o Guardião desapareceu com um facho de luz dentro da barreira. Teria atravessado? Ou...

Subitamente, um lampejo azul e amarelo reapareceu justamente onde sumiu; mal tive tempo para reagir quando senti dolorosamente as presas finas do Guardião se fechando sobre meu braço. A dor foi seguida por algo ainda pior.

Meu corpo recebeu uma descarga elétrica violenta e agonizante; gritei ao fechar os olhos enquanto recebia a dor ardente e intensa. Meu corpo todo sofreu com a onda que se espalhou nele. Com muito esforço, me desvencilhei da mordida agonizante, me virando com violência, deixando marcas de dentes e sangue no braço ferido.

Tonto e ferido, ainda alarmado com a dor, balancei meu rosto para recuperar a atenção e vi o Guardião na minha frente a avançar em minha direção mais uma vez.

O interceptei com uma patada vigorosa; o Dragão listrado cambaleou e grunhiu, virado para o outro lado. Com um esforço, me coloquei nas patas traseiras e o joguei com força para frente, aterrissando então novamente com as patas dianteiras na terra. O Guardião rolou e escorregou na beirada; segurou-se com as patas com força e se içou de volta ao chão. Rosnou para mim ao me rodear, procurando onde atacar.

Eu pensava no que fazer; se tomasse mais um ataque daquele anterior não saberia com certeza qual seria o dano. Enquanto o Dragão me rodeava, fiz o mesmo para o lado contrário, mesmo incerto de como contra-atacaria. Elek pulou para frente e se virou velozmente, colocando as patas e garras dianteiras na frente do corpo. O bloqueei com minhas asas, cobrindo meu corpo e o rebati, as abrindo com um estrépito.

O Guardião da Torre se abaixou mais uma vez e concentrava a eletricidade como fizeram antes; mais raios e luzes dançavam e brilhavam em volta do corpo dele enquanto eu o encarava, com as presas á mostra. O Dragão elétrico arqueou as costas e saltou em minha direção, mas com as patas brilhando miradas no chão. Mais uma vez, evitei o impacto do golpe, que, dessa vez, foi seguido de relâmpagos no chão — que eu sabia que tinham a mesma potência e energia do que ele me acertara no braço, que ainda sangrava.

Precisava contra-atacar logo; mas não pensava em um modo mais eficiente do que arranhá-lo como já fizera antes e estava a fazer. O máximo que podia era jogá-lo da torre e nem isso adiantara. Absorto em uma estratégia, vacilei por um segundo e mais uma dolorosa vez as presas do inimigo se fecharam no meu braço.

A mesma dor aguda e intensa voltou; minha cabeça girava de dor e os pensamentos se perderam. Eu rugia de dor enquanto o Guardião segurava meu braço com as patas para eu não me soltar. Sentia a corrente elétrica mais uma vez perpassando meu corpo e, dessa vez, pude ver as linhas de raios saindo das presas do agressor a entrarem em meu corpo.

Por um milagre, o Guardião hesitou e recuou, agitando o focinho com os olhos fechados, grunhindo de dor. Percebi que, em um movimento, joguei terra nos olhos do inimigo. Zonzo, atordoado e com dor nos dois braços, cambaleei e com dificuldade fiquei em pé. Estava com a visão dupla e embaçada; tudo o que via era o Dragão listrado esfregar com força os olhos que ainda sofriam pela terra que tinha sido atirada.

Com os pensamentos desorganizados, só cambaleei mais uma vez quando vi os olhos verdes oliva do Guardião focarem em mim novamente e ele saltar uma outra vez em minha direção. Com um pouco de força, concentração e velocidade que me sobrara, rodei velozmente e o acertei o Dragão no rosto com minha cauda. Elek rolou mais uma vez e girou nas patas para me encarar. Um pequeno fio de sangue saía da mandíbula inferior do Dragão azul que cerrava os dentes para mim, agressivamente.

Eu ainda estava atordoado e fazia esforço para me manter de pé; sobre uns surtos em que só enxerguei borrões embaçados, vi o Guardião a acumular energia para mais um golpe elétrico.

Ele saltou; nem vi quando fiz o mesmo — quando percebi, estava no ar, com a visão do meu oponente a socar o chão e tomar impulso em minha direção, com as mandíbulas abertas e as presas expostas. Em uma fração de segundo que recuperei meus sentidos, senti minhas pupilas se dilatarem e, rugindo agressivamente, me manobrei no ar e choquei meu corpo com o Guardião, que caiu e, pelo que vi, agora recebia a violenta descarga elétrica concentrada no chão pelo golpe dele mesmo.

Com muita força bati minhas asas e me manti no ar, enquanto o rugido de dor do Dragão azul encheu o ar entre a cúpula de energia. Com os braços pareciam que colados no chão, o Guardião recebia agora do próprio veneno. Foi quando, lentamente fui perdendo meus sentidos e caí no chão, exausto e zonzo, e tudo ficou escuro.

Abri meus olhos com força e, em um pulo feroz, me pus de pé. Senti minhas patas e braços tremerem com o esforço e quase caí de lado. Desembaçei minha visão e notei o Guardião deitado na minha frente, com as patas dianteiras estendidas para frente e a cabeça repousando entre elas; mas os olhos oliva me miravam, porém não mais com agressividade. Um rosnado rouco e fraco brotou na minha garganta quando o vi e tentei me reposicionar.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntei, hostilmente.

— Nós dois desmaiamos — Falou o Guardião; reparei que ele também tinha a voz fraca, mas mesmo assim sorria. — Mas faz só alguns minutos. Acordei pouco antes de você.

Uma sensação gelada passou como uma brisa de gelo por mim. _Eu perdera?_

Vi marcas de queimaduras no corpo o Dragão Azul. Fraco e decepcionado, perguntei:

— O que exatamente aconteceu...?

— Eu fui pego no meu próprio ataque. Mas você estava fatigado, desmaiou junto comigo. Não consegui escapar, fiquei preso no chão. — Olhei mais uma vez nas queimaduras nas escamas azuis do Dragão listrado. Ele agüentou tudo aquilo? — Ainda sinto um pouco de dor. Você?

Não faria sentido mentir; meu corpo inteiro doía.

— Estou exausto.

— Isso acontece. — Elek disse, rouco. — Escute, eu tirei a... Aonde você vai?

O Guardião perguntou quando, mancando, fui para a beirada da torre, olhando para o caminho de volta.

— Eu vou voltar. Eu perdi. — Disse, amargurado. Aquilo doía como um peso dentro de mim. Depois de tudo...

— Quem disse? — Falou ele, divertido. Olhei, incrédulo. — Você foi incrível, nunca me lembrei de ter ficado tão fatigado depois de uma batalha; mesmo que tivesse perdido. Você foi espetacular, tem muitas habilidades. — Eu ergui meu rosto, com a boca aberta, atônito. — Como eu ia dizendo antes de você, uhm, "ir embora" — Riu Elek. — Eu desfiz a barreira. Mas vou entender se você quiser descansar. Eu mesmo estou um trapo. — Brincou o Guardião.

— Eu não... Eu... — Gaguejei, quase para mim mesmo. — Eu estou... — Ia dizer "bem", mas naquele momento, minha pata cedeu e eu caí sobre meu braço, fazendo uma careta de dor.

— Eu imaginei. Não se preocupe, a dor não vai durar para sempre. — Sorriu o Dragão Elétrico. — Eu acho.

Me arrumei e tirei meu braço de baixo do meu corpo e, devagar, aproximei meu rosto e comecei a limpar meus ferimentos. Passaram-se alguns minutos.

— Como você faz aquilo? — Perguntei, enfim.

— O quê?

— A barreira.

— Ah, eu controlo a eletricidade, você sabe. Absorvo a energia para desativá-la, e para ativar, concentro meu poder em uma parede defensiva. — Elek explicou. — É fácil para Dragões Elétricos. Mas exige treinamento. Ás vezes a energia acumulada pode se sobrecarregar você. Exige bastante atenção.

— Hm — Eu somente disse. Era fascinante a capacidade dos Dragões do elemento Raio.

Elek sorriu. Continuava com o rosto repousando nos braços; as feridas queimadas ainda estavam destacadas em suas escamas azuis. Talvez fosse isso mesmo que acontecesse com um Dragão Elétrico que não controlasse sua energia. Sempre soube que meu elemento era o fogo; apesar de que os Dragões tem, na verdade, um elemento primário e um elemento secundário. O elemento primário é o que geralmente determina sua verdadeira capacidade e aptidão; o elemento secundário era mais um elemento que podia ser usado mas não era como o primário, que podia se ter muito mais habilidades. Algo que me preocupava também era que eu não era bem capaz de produzir outra coisa além de fogo. Qual seria meu poder secundário? Se eu tivesse um. Nunca soube, até então, que houvesse Dragões de um único elemento. Mas eu não considerava aquilo como um defeito em mim. Eu só vivia com aquilo.

O Guardião levantou o rosto das patas então, e se colocou de pé, com dificuldade. Olhei para ele enquanto descansava com o rosto na grama, de lado, com os braços estendidos por baixo, virados para outro lado.

— Está melhor? — Ele perguntou. — Você deveria ir. Se você seguir em frente daqui, vai encontrar uma ilha; a Ilha Ancestral. — Eu fitei Elek, levantando o rosto. — É onde você deve ir agora. Digo isso porque seriam horas de vôo e não seria muito bom você ir tarde e passar a noite em claro voando.

Levantei, os músculos ainda tremendo um pouco desconfortáveis. — Entendo.

— Suas asas estão boas?

— Posso me virar. Agüento o suficiente. — Respondi, me arrumando de pé.

— Então está certo. Faça uma boa viagem! — O Guardião disse, dando um passo para trás para me dar espaço.

Agradecendo com um aceno do rosto, me virei para o horizonte mais uma vez e abri minhas asas. Estavam em melhores condições do que meus braços e seria de fato melhor voar do que andar, neste momento. Ainda bem que ali era praticamente só mar. Estendi com vigor minhas asas até o máximo e relaxei os músculos logo depois. Me aprontei para pegar impulso e, jogando terra com as patas traseiras, levantei vôo mais uma vez.

Bati minhas asas me mantendo no ar, e, uma vez, olhei por sobre os ombros o Guardião ficando para trás cada vez mais, na torre abandonada no meio do oceano. Concentrei-me no meu novo objetivo e bati minhas asas com força, com os braços dormentes dobrados por baixo do corpo.

_Ilha Ancestral..._ Pensei. Seria lá que o próximo Guardião estaria? Você descobrirá.

O sol estava nascendo quando vi algo se estender sobre o horizonte em minha frente, sobre o céu ainda um pouco escuro. Batendo minhas asas eu me aproximei e tomei altitude; vi ao longe e por baixo a sombra de uma ilha enorme, se destacando no meio do mar azul. No fim, encontrara um pedaço de terra menor na noite anterior para descansar; afinal acabei voando parte da noite, até achar o tal lugar. Mas agora estava descansado e disposto, os músculos dos meus braços quase não doíam mais.

O céu estava claro quando alcancei a ilha ancestral. Planei á distância e deixei a rajada de vento suave me carregar lentamente até a margem de uma praia, que se estendia por toda a volta da ilha. Minhas patas tocaram a areia suave e úmida e eu fechei minhas asas. Olhei em volta; a praia era extensa e á frente uma densa floresta de árvores altas e finas podia ser vista. Haviam diversos arbustos no chão e as folhas ás vezes voavam com o vento até a areia. Caminhei até o meio do largo campo de areia, e o sutil som das ondas soava atrás de mim.

Olhei para os lados, decidindo que lado iria. Daria a volta na ilha ou procuraria dentro da floresta? Por cima, o lugar era gigantesco; se procurasse pelo meio talvez só chegasse do outro lado. Mas seguir pelos próprios lados também não parecia uma boa solução. Olhando entre a floresta e a praia, me decidia qual caminho tomar. Mas um som alto e ecoante surgiu do meu lado direito, seguindo pela praia. O som se repetiu e eu percebi que se tratava de um rugido fino e estridente, como um grito. A sensação era gélida, como se o som entrasse pelas suas escamas e deixasse seu corpo frio e sem reação. Mas eu não me deixei levar e corri até de onde o som vinha, empurrando areia para trás com minhas garras longas.

Virei bruscamente para a esquerda em uma curva na praia; na minha frente estava mais uma área da praia, com algumas árvores mais perto do mar desta vez e alguns arbusto de folhas escuras. Não havia mais nada por ali; porém um arbusto em particular tremia e se chacoalhava. Olhando em volta com mais atenção, não encontrei mais nada, então, voltando meu foco ao arbusto chacoalhante, me aproximei.

Com uma pata, afastei as folhas de cima do arbusto e, debaixo dele — ou no meio dele — estava um pequeno Dragão azul celeste, que tremia muito e cobriu os olhos com as pequenas patas de garras curtas quando tirei as folhas da sua frente.

— Não! Não me machuque! — Gritou o Dragão, apavorado. — Estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés e enrolara a cauda na frente do corpo, bem escondido dentro do arbusto.

Olhei para aquele pequeno Dragão assustado e falei, calmo e sério:

— Não vou te machucar.

O Dragão tremeu mais uma vez, mas então tirou uma pata da frente dos olhos, ainda assustado. Pareceu um pouco aliviado em me ver, mas ainda assim estava abaixado e tremia.

— N-não vai? — balbuciar ele.

— Não — Eu disse, ainda sério.

— Ele está aí? O-O... O Dragão... — gaguejou o pequeno Dragão azul, mas ele não havia terminado a frase. Tremeu mais uma vez e cobriu o olho exposto. — Ele vai me achar! Me ajude! — Suplicou ele com os olhos tampados.

— Quem vai... — Eu comecei, mas minha resposta apareceu por trás de mim em uma brisa gelada; um vento frio soprou atrás de mim e eu senti uma sensação muito desagradável de descontrole. No chão uma sombra se formou por trás de mim, disforme. Cerrando os olhos e me mantendo forte, virei de súbito e vi o que aparecera.

Um Dragão bizarramente assombroso pairava atrás de mim; batia as asas enormes e grotescas, longas e perigosas, fazendo nuvens de areia se levantar. Seu corpo era um branco amarelado envelhecido, tinha chifres e espinhos dourados perigosamente afiados, e no torso, pontas ameaçadoras saíam pelos lados como costelas expostas. Os olhos do mais brilhante vermelho brilhavam em seu rosto e, para meu espanto, na ponta da cauda que se estendia direito por baixo do torso sem pernas, estava um ferrão ameaçador e aparentemente venenoso. Seu corpo era maior do que o meu e, batendo as esqueléticas asas, a espantosamente intimidante criatura soltou da suas mandíbulas com dentes acinzentados o rugido de gelar o sangue; gélido, pavoroso e horripilante, o som penetrou nos meus ouvidos — um rugido fino, alto como um som agudo e duplo, que no meio do próprio som se destacava um grito revoltante.

Entendi o medo do pequeno Dragão escondido; o grito agudo penetrou no meu corpo como navalhas de gelo. Com força para me manter parado, encarei o Dragão com coragem quando o som arrepiante cessou. Uma voz tão fria quanto o grito soou no ar.

— _Quem é você?_

Recuei quando percebi que a voz gelada e aguda não veio das mandíbulas agressivas do Dragão, mas sim do _nada_. Batendo as asas, a criatura ainda pairava acima do chão, mas sua boca não se mexia quando ele falou novamente.

— _Você não é daqui também. O que procura?_

Eu reuni minhas forças e sustentei o olhar do desconhecido. O Dragão escondido no chão tremia mais do que nunca e, eu percebi que a presença do Dragão esquelético afetava ainda mais ele do que eu próprio. Reuni ainda mais força para responder á criatura.

— Não importa. O que você acha que está fazendo? — Tentei manter a voz firme quando falei. O Dragão empinou o rosto e arreganhou os dentes, mas em fazer som.

— _Faço o que quiser! Você não é daqui e acha que pode chegar e fazer perguntas assim?_ — A coisa bateu as asas ameaçadoramente — _Eu sou Skull, o Guardião da ilha Ancestral, e não vou tolerar essa atitude, estranho! _— O Dragão mostrou as presas novamente.

— Es... Espere aí. — Eu falei. Havia ouvido direito? — Você é um Guardião? Um dos Guardiões do Dragão Sábio? — Eu perguntei, de repente.

A criatura fechou as mandíbulas e arregalou os olhos, ainda batendo as asas se mantendo no ar. Logo em seguida, em seu rosto brotou um sorriso maligno e cheio de esgar.

— _Interessante... Agora entendo... _— A coisa falou mentalmente, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente. — _Sou sim. Expulso invasores da ilha, como você próprio. Eu espero que você não seja o jovem Dragão procurando o Dragão Sábio..._ — O Guardião da ilha riu friamente; Mais uma onda gelada passou por mim.

— Acontece que eu sou. — Eu disse, firmemente, encarando o Dragão ameaçador. Senti o pequeno Dragão atrás de mim recuar com terror quando o Guardião tomou um pouco de altitude e abriu as asas ao máximo, com o focinho para cima.

— _Que pena..._ — Sibilou o Dragão caveira. — _Chegou tão longe... Mas receio que tudo acaba aqui... Não só sua jornada, moleque..._ — E as presas afiadas do inimigo brilharam quando ele silvou para mim, ameaçadoramente, arreganhando os maxilares e colocando o rosto mais abaixo entre os ombros.

Aquela coisa ia atacar. Um tremor mexeu meu corpo bem a tempo; saltei e agarrei o pequeno Dragão no arbusto pelo cangote com meus dentes segundos antes de uma pressão invisível passar onde eu estava. Soltei o Dragão apavorado á frente e me virei rapidamente para ver o que acontecera. Três marcas espantosamente grandes de um corte apareciam na areia. O Dragão esquelético estava acima de mim a sibilar, furioso.

Berrei para o Dragão azul se afastar, mas não era necessário; horrorizado, ele se arrastou no chão para longe, ainda afetado pela aura fria a maligna no Guardião.

Virando meu rosto, localizei mais um vez o inimigo e abri minhas mandíbulas, sentindo as chamas brotarem na minha garganta segundos antes de brilharem no céu a minha frente como um facho vermelho e brilhante. O Guardião riu-se com malícia ao se desviar e rosnou alto para mim.

Redirecionando meu golpe, mirei na criatura no ar. Com um bater de asas, meu fogo se esvaiu e um me senti como se tivesse caído em um mar de água congelante. Agitei meu rosto para me recompor mas fui arrebatado pelo Guardião que avançou sobre mim. Lançado longe, rolei e me recuperei, rapidamente. A criatura se perdera de vista.

Desesperado, busquei vê-lo em volta, mas só percebi quando mais uma vez fui arremessado, desta vez por trás. Ouvi a risada maligna do Guardião por trás de mim a subir no ar, quando caí. Me pondo de pé mais uma vez, o achei e rosnei agressivamente. Quando ele se aproximou se inclinando para o chão, saltei por cima dele e plantei minhas garras em suas costas; virando meu corpo, prendi minhas presas no pescoço esquelético e espinhoso do Guardião.

O grito de dor da criatura foi tão alto e agudo quanto o seu rugido. Tentando se desvencilhar de mim, a coisa rodopiou no ar, mas eu me segurei firmemente, fechando as asas perto do corpo e apertando as presas e as garras com mais força. Em um golpe desesperado, o Guardião se jogou na água de lado.

Me pressionando com as costas cobertas de espinhos, o Dragão me afogava. Espantado e apavorado, me agitei, engolindo água. Empurrei o corpo dele para fora da água com minhas quatro patas e saí da água, alarmado e sem fôlego. Agitei a água do meu corpo, respirando fundo, enquanto o Guardião rolava na areia e, colocando-se apoiado nas garras das asas, empinou ameaçadoramente a cauda e a ponta venenosa do ferrão apareceu acima do corpo do Dragão que sibilava e rosnava furiosamente.

Abri minhas asas para retirar a água delas, mas minhas patas ainda estavam afundadas, como eu tinha acabado de me levantar. Com água na altura dos pulsos, abaixei meu corpo e rosnei para meu oponente que cuspia e grunhia. O Guardião da ilha saltou e voltou a voar, mas desta vez colocou a cauda na frente por baixo do corpo; o ferrão brilhava perigosamente quando ele colocou a cauda em posição.

No momento certo, pulei mais uma vez por cima do ataque do inimigo e acertei minha asa no rosto do Dragão. Recuando para trás, ele se contorceu e abriu os olhos, fuzilando-me com seus olhos vermelhos. Abriu a boca e silvou furiosamente para mim, me arremessando longe com sua cauda; por pouco o ferrão não me acertara.

Me movimentando rápido para os lados, evitando golpes do perigoso ferrão na cauda do Dragão esqueleto, achei uma brecha em que o inimigo posicionava a ponta da cauda no alto e soprei fogo bem no rosto dele. As chamas dançaram no ar na minha frente em linha reta antes de acertarem em cheio os olhos do Guardião.

Urrando de fúria, o Dragão retrocedeu tropeçando, agitando o rosto e o focinho para os lados. Aproveitei bem essa chance para me aproximar com um pulo e, virando meu corpo com força, acertei minha cauda bem no rosto do Guardião que rugia de dor. O impacto foi alto e o rosto do oponente foi virado com violência para o lado que acertei.

Para meu pavor, quando o rosto esquelético do Guardião lentamente se voltou para mim, o maxilar inferior estava deslocado; pendia tortamente abaixo dos dentes superiores maiores. Para aumentar ainda mais meu assombro, o Dragão caveira girou o rosto com fúria e com um som nauseante, o maxilar se colocou no lugar. Ele rosnou hostilmente quando a boca se abriu mais uma vez, ambos os maxilares no lugar.

Recuei e ouvi o som das presas do Guardião se fecharem com um estrépito no ar onde eu estava; no próximo segundo, um sopro de areia e o Dragão esquelético flutuava mais uma vez no ar. As garras afiadas e escuras se fecharam em meus ombros quando vacilei ao tropeçar em uma pedra atrás de mim. O Guardião da ilha rosnou assombrosamente alto seu grito ensurdecedor e pavoroso, bem no meu rosto. Mais uma vez senti o frio invadir meu corpo, como se minha alma lentamente saísse dele. Com vigor, juntei forças e chutei o inimigo com minhas patas traseiras e o arremessei longe. Logo depois, enquanto ele ainda caía, pulei em cima dele e me joguei acertando-o com meus espinhos, ele caiu com um estrondo alto na areia.

O Dragão pequeno e azul celeste não estava mais á vista; o único som na vasta praia eram os rugidos e os sons de garras se batendo. O Guardião então levantara vôo novamente e jogava areia em mim. Me cobrindo com as asas, aguardei seu próximo movimento. Estava começando a sentir um mal estar — como se o frio da presença maligna daquele Guardião tivesse penetrado em mim. Com o rosto abaixado e asas abertas acima do corpo, observei com atenção o que o meu inimigo faria a seguir.

Então, meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa quando uma pequena esfera vermelha e negra surgiu brilhando entre as mandíbulas do monstruoso Guardião. Cada vez mais que abria os maxilares a esfera aumentava de tamanho e brilhava perigosamente. Sensatamente percebi que aquilo não podia ser bom. Quando as mandíbulas do Dragão caveira estavam abertas ao máximo e a esfera brilhava a sua luz negra e sangrenta, o meu inimigo levou a ponta do focinho ao alto — a esfera brilhando no meio dos dentes — e então, com violência, voltou a apontar em minha direção e da esfera saiu um raio tão vermelho quanto seus olhos. Abri minhas asas o máximo que pude e, por pouco, evitei aquele golpe desconhecido.

Rolei na areia antes de me colocar em posição; mas novamente o Guardião preparava seu raio desconhecido com uma energia maléfica. Ao perceber que ele atacaria, me precipitei e saltei para o lado; mas o Guardião foi mais esperto e só disparou seu golpe depois que eu me movi. No ar, senti uma sensação horrível; como se uma mão invisível tivesse passado do meu lado e levado parte do meu corpo. Caí e rolei, e depressa, olhei para trás para perceber qual fora o dano.

Horrorizado, vi que minha perna esquerda tinha sido reduzida a ossos.

Com muito esforço, coloquei-me de pé, ainda assombrado com o poder daquela criatura. No rosto da coisa brotou um sorriso maligno e sua risada fria e estridente ecoou no ar.

— _M... Minha perna..._ — Pensei com horror, ao espiar mais uma vez sobre o ombro minha perna que agora possuía nada além dos ossos; era como se algo tivesse arrancado toda a carne dali, e somente os ossos claros tivessem sobrado.

Com dificuldade, fiquei em pé e encarei com fúria o Guardião que ria-se no alto, satisfeito pelo que provocara. Mas eu não havia desistido ainda. Ainda naquele estado, estava disposto a lutar até fim; por mais que percebera que _aquele_ Guardião parecia de fato querer extinguir minha vida.

Cambaleando, abri minhas asas e rosnei em direção ao meu oponente, que pairava vitorioso acima de mim. Ele percebeu que eu não havia terminado ainda e, com as asas coladas ao corpo, desceu como uma navalha em minha direção. Dessa vez, não hesitei; fiquei parado até o último segundo e recebi com força e de frente o golpe e o choque do ataque do Guardião. Com minha perna imobilizada, ficara muito mais difícil atacá-lo quando rolamos e nos engalfinhamos com as garras e patadas, pela praia de areia clara.

Por ser maior, o Guardião levava vantagem; mas eu pensava comigo mesmo que eu chegara longe demais para desistir. Não tinha certeza ainda de quantos Guardiões faltavam, — nunca havia sido especificado esse fato, nas histórias — mas mesmo assim, estava longe demais de casa para voltar de mãos vazias. Lutei com bravura com o Guardião na areia, até que ele me arremessou longe com as garras das asas.

Paramos um em frente do outro mais uma vez e nos encaramos, agressivamente. Eu me colocava de pé com dificuldade, com a perna inutilizada; mas quando encarei com ferocidade o Dragão caveira notei diversos arranhões e feridas espalhadas pelas escamas claras do magro guerreiro. Ele estava apoiado nas garras, a asa fechada formando um gancho para trás do lado do corpo, a cauda e o ferrão brilhando ameaçadoramente por cima do corpo.

Juntando o máximo me força que pude, pressionei minhas garras ainda fortes na areia e avancei corajosamente no Dragão inimigo. Quando cheguei perto, enterrei com vigor minhas garras nos ombros e nas costas do Guardião; ele urrou de dor e, aproveitando a chance em que a cauda atrás dele se agitava freneticamente, abocanhei-a com ferocidade. Com o máximo de força que pude juntar, puxei a cauda do inimigo para um lado e o girei, impressionado com o peso daquele Dragão esquelético. Quando foi o fim do primeiro círculo, soltei minhas presas das escamas do Guardião e ele voou longe, acertando um rochedo na praia.

As pedras se desprenderam do rochedo e desabaram em cima do Guardião ferido e ele foi coberto por uma porção de pedregulhos claros que despencaram da parede de pedras. O silêncio se fez.

Tombei para o lado quando minha perna inutilizada cedeu e não sustentou meu peso. Me arrastei no chão para frente, para me colocar de pé. Com empenho, eu estava de pé mais uma vez, e encarava o amontoado de pedras na beira da praia; algumas ainda caíam e produziam pequenas ondas e sons baixos na água. Abri a boca surpreso e alarmado quando vi as pedras no topo tremerem e começarem a cair.

Debaixo das rochas, apareceu o Dragão acinzentado; ferido, arranhado e ofegante. Mas me encarava com um fogo no olhar, como se agora mais do que nunca desejasse me destroçar. Quando eu caí mais uma vez de lado, por causa da minha perna, toda a minha vontade de levantar pareceu afundar no mar. Cansado e abatido, forcei minhas asas no chão, tentando me levantar. Como eu ganharia naquele estado? Mas meu orgulho me levantou, por mais que eu não tivesse forças para nem desviar nem atacá-lo com fogo.

Se arrastando e arfando furiosamente, o Guardião sibilou para mim, os olhos vermelhos faiscando. Mas então, ele soltou um grito de dor longo e agudo, e tombou de lado, na água. Vi que sua asa estava virada para um ângulo estranho. Ele tentou mais uma vez se colocar de pé e, apoiando-se com a cauda, se levantou e fez um movimento grotesco; mordeu a base da asa quebrada e com um estalo, colocou-a no lugar.

— _Pronto _— Eu pensei, cansado. — _Só o que faltava_.

O Guardião rosnou com as mandíbulas abertas e empinou a cauda mais uma vez acima do corpo, pronto para me dar o bote final. Com minhas últimas reservas de forças, eu rugi cerrando os olhos para ele. Mas algo incrível aconteceu antes do ataque.

O Dragão caveira vacilou, abrindo as asas dos lados do corpo para se preparar para o golpe; mas antes disso, eu, juntando forças em minha perna ainda boa, tomei o máximo de impulso que pude e avancei com as asas coladas ao corpo como um míssil no inimigo e fechei meus dentes no ombro dele. Com o impacto, ele caiu mais uma vez no monte de rochas onde tinha saído e a parede rochosa estremeceu; só que dessa vez, o Guardião estava caído entre as pedras, derrotado.

Eu tinha soltado as presas do agressor antes do impacto. Por sorte, as rochas só rolaram na minha direção e eu saí ileso. Porém, estava muito cansado e caí na água morna da praia. Não sentia minha perna imobilizada.

Depois de alguns minutos, o Guardião da ilha abriu os olhos vermelhos e, grunhindo, se colocou de pé. Eu só o olhei, com o rosto repousando na areia, metade coberto pela água. Ele se aproximou de mim, arrastando as asas do lado do corpo e abriu a boca de dentes cinzas. Senti uma onda quente voltar ao meu corpo e por cima do ombro, vi minha perna reconstituída.

Colocando-me de pé, observei minha perna que estava boa como sempre com os olhos arregalados. O efeito do golpe fora revertido.

— _Aí está_ — Rosnou o Guardião, aborrecido. — _Está satisfeito? Me causou mais dor de cabeça do que muitos invasores da ilha. Pode-se dizer que passou no teste._

Eu o olhei, não mais sentindo cansaço. Marcas de nossa batalha ainda estavam espalhadas por aquela parte da ilha. Fiz um gesto com o meu rosto, agradecendo e esperei ver o que ele diria a seguir.

— _Eu batalhei sério, mas você foi bem. Não hesito em dizer que resistiu muito mais do que a maioria._ — Skull arreganhou os dentes num sorriso macabro. — _Muitos não duraram tanto quanto você... Corações mais fracos são mais afetados por mim._

De dentro de alguns arbustos, o rosto apavorado do pequeno Dragão azul celeste apareceu, hesitante. Skull bufou, fazendo-o retroceder o rosto para entre as folhas.

— Por que você estava o atacando? — Eu perguntei.

— _Eu não estava_ — Grunhiu o Guardião da ilha em resposta. — _Meu dever é impedir invasores de penetrar na ilha, mas aquele infeliz não conseguiu nem dizer seu nome e de onde veio. A alma é fraca demais..._

Olhei para o pequeno e assustado Dragão nos arbustos. — Você pode vir aqui? — Perguntei, mas ele gemeu e se encolheu. — Ele não vai mais atacá-lo.

Com muito receio, o Dragão azul se arrastou até perto de mim e o vi começar a tremer gradualmente cada vez que chegava mais perto.

— Qual o seu nome? — Perguntei mais uma vez.

— W... W-Will... — ele balbuciou.

— Will — repeti. — De onde vem?

— D-da floresta do leste... Me perdi no mar, e como não posso voar, fui trazido até aqui pela maré.

— _Pela maré!_ — Rosnou o Guardião, sobressaltando Will. — _Espera que eu acredite nisso? Muitos outros querem entrar nesta ilha e desfrutar de seus bens, não só como o próprio Dragão Sábio mora aqui e muitos ambiciosos procuram por ele!_

— Espere — eu o interrompi. — O Dragão Sábio está aqui? Você é o...

— _Não._ — O Guardião falou, com as mandíbulas fechadas. — _O último Guardião está no centro da ilha, no Vulcão. Aliás, é onde você deveria ir agora._

Will estava encolhido na areia entre nós dois. Nos olhava com preocupação. Mas então, eu chegara ao último Guardião. Será que eu finalmente conseguiria respostas sobre mim ou seria apenas um fracasso; chegar tão longe para desistir? De qualquer modo, era um feito ter chegado tão longe. Faziam meses desde que saíra de casa e, mais perto do que nunca das respostas, meu coração acelerara. Se pudesse apenas haver um jeito de conversar com meus pais; contar onde estava e quando já fizera...

— Eu vou. — Eu disse, por fim. — Mas deixe Will em paz. — O Dragão azul me encarou estupefato. — Ele obviamente não está aqui por que quer. Ele sairá assim que tiver um meio.

Will se apressou em concordar, ainda surpreso. O Guardião me encarou, hostilmente, mas sua voz estava normal quando ele disse:

— _Ótimo. Desde que seja logo. Agora se apresse e encontre o Vulcão. Vai ter alguém lhe esperando lá. Só espero que você consiga; se fosse para perder, deveria ter sido para mim_ — ele sorriu e seus dentes poderosos brilharam. Eu agradeci, sério.

— Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez — Eu disse antes de ir para o meio da ilha a Will. Ele sorriu e agradeceu, alegre. Mas logo que parti vi ele se afastar rapidamente do Guardião esquelético.

Depois de adentrar a floresta exótica da ilha, caminhei por volta de minutos no silêncio das árvores até encontrar a base de um majestoso vulcão. Não parecia tão grande como o Vulcão que podia ser visto do meu vale, mas mesmo assim era impressionantemente grande. Olhei para cima com uma brisa suave balançando as folhas claras das árvores altas e cobertas de flores. O topo, apesar de longe, podia ser visto.

E era ali que estaria o último dos Guardiões; a parte final da minha jornada, onde eu ganharia respostas por perguntas mantidas no silêncio por toda minha vida... Estaria finalmente na hora de descobrir a verdade sobre mim mesmo. E só o Dragão Sábio tinha as respostas.

Coloquei minhas patas na base de terra do Vulcão e comecei a escalar a parede de cor avermelhada. Não era tão íngreme, mas as rochas se soltando dificultavam a subida, e eu não me sentia disposto a voar, devido a machucados em minha asa da luta com o Guardião anterior. Com força e determinação, senti o ar esquentando em volta de mim cada vez que chegava mais perto do perigoso Vulcão.

Cravei minhas garras na pedra quando alcancei o topo; forcei os ombros e me icei para o topo do Vulcão, onde havia um espaço aberto de terra nas bordas, e um buraco enorme no meio, onde de longe, a lava dentro brilhava perigosamente. De pé na beirada, olhei em volta. O calor era intenso e nuvens escuras começavam a se formar em volta da ilha. Não havia ninguém ali.

Procurei em volta do topo do Vulcão por alguém, mas ninguém estava lá, e o céu começava a escurecer com o chegar da tarde e as nuvens carregadas acima. Mas um estrondo alto como um explosão me surpreendeu e eu olhei espantado quando um jato de lava jorrou para fora do Vulcão, subindo cada vez mais enquanto pingos flamejantes caíram em volta de mim.

Quando a lava parou de subir houve outro estrondo e, do meio do jato fumegante, abrindo as poderosas asas azul marinho, surgiu a sombra de um Dragão grande e de aparência agressiva. A lava respingou perigosamente quando desceu de volta a abertura do Vulcão. O Dragão agora podia ser visto com mais nitidez; suas escamas eram de uma cor vinho avermelhada, ele possuía asas longas e fortes azul marinho e listras amarelas percorriam das suas costas até o fim da cauda, onde um afiado triângulo negro balançava enquanto ele se mantinha no ar, batendo as asas. No focinho, olhos castanhos amarelados e chifres escuros; assim com uma longa cicatriz que cortava o rosto, de um lado ao outro. O desconhecido me encarava pairando acima do buraco de lava.

O Dragão desceu e suas garras cinza escuro encostaram no chão de pedra e sua voz grave e forte soou:

— O que você quer?

Eu me mantive sério e respondi: — Eu procuro o Dragão Sábio. — Ele se retesou ao ouvir isso; — Você é o último Guardião...?

— Claro que sou! — Ele bufou, com raiva, e um pouco de fumaça escapou de suas narinas. — Meu nome é Vulcan, e eu sou o Guardião do Vulcão. Então, você é o rapaz presunçoso que recentemente procura o Dragão Sábio, hein? Vou providenciar sua expulsão desta ilha agora mesmo. — Vulcan rosnou no fundo da garganta, sorrindo.

— Talvez fosse melhor deixar as palavras de lado. — Eu disse.

— Atrevido... — O Guardião rosnou mais uma vez, mostrando as presas claras. Eu, em posição, abri minhas asas, provocando uma brisa suave segundos antes do calor arrebatador da lava percorrer meu corpo mais uma vez. Mas eu estava concentrado. O último Guardião... Finalmente.

Chamas vermelho-escuro brotaram do nada em minha frente e eu desviei bem a tempo; quando rolei de lado, vi as mandíbulas do Guardião escancaradas e o fogo saindo de sua garganta. Ele redirecionou o fogo para me acertar, mas eu me virei o acertei-o com minha cauda; ele rugiu e o fogo desapareceu no ar. Logo depois, avancei em direção a ele e mirei uma patada no seu ombro. Por pouco acertei, mas o Dragão vermelho foi mais rápido e, virando seu corpo, acertou desta vez meu rosto com o espinho da ponta da cauda, fazendo um corte em baixo do meu olho esquerdo. Senti um fio de sangue quente escorrer no meu rosto quando eu cerrei meus olhos para ele, irritado.

O Guardião sorriu triunfante; mas a batalha só estava começando. Rosnando, avancei sobre ele mais uma vez, arranhando-o, e ele revidou fazendo a mesma coisa. Fiquei em pé nas patas traseiras e o ataquei; mas logo ele me imitou e nós ficamos a arranhar os ombros um do outro, abanando as caudas e as asas ferozmente atrás do corpo. Vulcan mordeu minha pata direita sem hesitar; senti a dor passar por meu braço e, para revidar, investi com meu rosto e choquei minha testa na dele. O Guardião do Vulcão uivou de dor e cambaleou para trás, e eu, aproveitando a chance, raspei minha cauda no chão por baixo dele e o derrubei. Ele caiu de costas, depois de soltar minha pata de seus dentes grossos, e eu senti a ferida arder.

Antes que eu o atacasse de novo, o inimigo levantou a cauda rígida e me acertou, me desequilibrando. Eu cambaleei para o lado e senti as presas do Guardião se fecharem no meu ombro. Depois, eu caí e as garras do Dragão vermelho me pressionavam contra o chão. Lutando contra a pressão, forcei minhas asas a se abrir contra o oponente e ele foi jogado para trás. Rosnando, ele abaixou o rosto e andou para o lado; eu me levantei bem a tempo de evitar outro golpe do espinho da cauda dele.

Mais uma vez travamos uma batalha de garras quando investimos um contra o outro; o Guardião era maior que eu e me provocava feridas mais profundas. Mas mesmo assim, eu lutava bravamente contra aquele guerreiro de escamas vermelhas, que era meu último obstáculo para encontrar o Dragão Sábio.

O céu estava mais escuro agora, e pequenas gotas de chuva começaram a cair em volta do arco do vulcão. Nos desvencilhando novamente, eu e o Guardião rugimos ao mesmo tempo em que um trovão no meio das nuvens soou. Mas eu não iria desistir.

Mordendo a parte superior do braço do Dragão vermelho, o empurrei em direção á abertura no chão. Parece que eu queria matá-lo, mas espere para ver. Ele lutava para se soltar, mas quando cheguei suficientemente perto do buraco, ataquei o Guardião com meus chifres e ele foi arremessado para a frente, e para dentro do Vulcão.

Um pouco assustado, corri até a beirada para ver somente a ponta negra do espinho da cauda do Guardião afundar na lava mortal. Um arrepio gelado passou por minha espinha; eu o tinha matado...? Mas logo me sobressaltei quando, — assim como ele apareceu a primeira vez — no meio de um jorro de lava, o Guardião apareceu mais uma vez, no ar.

— A lava não me fere, tolo! Eu sou parte dela. Dragões do elemento fogo são dos mais resistentes, depois dos terrestres. — Ele rosnou, ao pousar mais uma vez no chão, com fios de lava que normalmente derreteriam Dragões até os ossos escorrendo do lado do corpo. Eu retesei meus músculos, me preparando para atacá-lo, mas de repente perdi a visão.

Brasas fumegantes foram atiradas em meus olhos, que arderam e queimaram; eu rugi de dor e abaixando o rosto o agitei, tentando tiras as cinzas que atrapalhavam minha visão. Ouvi o Guardião rir e a próxima coisa que senti foi ser derrubado violentamente de lado pelo Dragão do Vulcão. Com os olhos semi-cerrados, eu só via um borrão vermelho que identifiquei ser meu oponente, e, astutamente, esperei até ele se aproximar para fazer como fiz com Ront em minha batalha anos atrás — abri minha asa violentamente contra o queixo do Guardião vermelho.

Ouvi o grunhido de dor quando ele recuou. Enxergando um pouco melhor, mirei minhas garras no focinho dele e acertei, fazendo-o virar o rosto para o outro lado. Grunhindo e cuspindo, o Guardião abriu os olhos amarelados e me fitou hostilmente, os dentes á mostra. Atacá-lo com fogo não seria inteligente; possivelmente Dragões do mesmo elemento não sofressem com golpes a que também possuíam. Me restava continuar a luta mano-a-mano.

O Guardião começou a inspirar ruidosamente, levantando e empinando o focinho para o alto, mas os olhos amarelados ainda me fuzilando agressivamente e eu vi as chamas começarem a brilhar dentro da garganta do inimigo antes de ele realizar o golpe. Mas não foi fogo que saiu de dentro da boca do Dragão vermelho — foi lava.

Lava escaldante e mortal brotou da garganta do Guardião e, como um jato, foi lançada em minha direção. Surpreso, consegui me desviar, para ver a lava chegar ao chão agora umidecido pela garoa que caía. A lava fumegou e vapor saiu dela, quando mais gotas de chuva começavam a cair em volta de nós e na ilha. Eu recuperara minha visão; e o Guardião se preparava para mais um golpe ardente. Preparado, me abaixei de leve e aguardei o momento certo. Quando ele atacou novamente, as feridas em suas escamas avermelhadas reluziram e o jato de lava apareceu mais uma vez entre seus dentes. Mas eu estava prevenido e me desviei a tempo; coloquei as quatro patas juntas e tomei impulso, avançando sobre o inimigo e o derrubando com força.

O agressivo Guardião se colocou em pé mais uma vez, enquanto a garoa escurecia o chão de pedra sobre nossas patas. Rosnando, ambos andamos em círculos lentamente, cada um em uma direção, nos encarando hostilmente. O Guardião rosnava alto, e arreganhava as presas; eu, caminhava lentamente e simplesmente cerrava os olhos para meu oponente. Um trovão distante ecoou dentro das nuvens.

Avançamos mais uma vez contra o outro, atacando e arranhando com as garras ferozmente, enquanto as gotas pequenas de chuva caíam sobre nossas escamas. A batalha seguia feroz, com as garras se chocando e os rugidos ecoando. Quando nos afastamos novamente, vi o Guardião preparando seu golpe de lava mais uma vez e, rapidamente, pensei em algo para rebater o ataque. Assim que o Dragão do Vulcão começou a reunir seu poder e eu enxerguei o brilho da lava na sua garganta, eu corri, e então me joguei no chão e deslizei até chegar perto do Dragão inimigo; assim que estava perto e a lava podia ser vista nas mandíbulas de Vulcan, deslizando, chutei com violência e com impulso embaixo do focinho do Guardião. O impacto fechou intensamente as mandíbulas do Dragão que ainda preparava seu golpe.

Ele grunhiu de agonia; filetes de lava escorreram pelo canto de sua boca enquanto ele rugia e abaixava o rosto, vapor e fumaça saindo de suas mandíbulas abertas, enquanto a lava queimava o interior da garganta e boca do Dragão vermelho.

— Você pode ser resistente por fora, mas parece que não é tanto por dentro. — Eu disse, me pondo de pé e recuando.

Eu esperei enquanto o agressivo Dragão vermelho ainda rugia de dor e uma fumaça branca queimava dentro de sua boca e saía, evaporando no ar. Depois de agonizar com a lava fumegante, o Guardião tombou para o lado, caindo em cima de uma asa e a outra aberta em direção ao céu. Ele arfou enquanto a lava não se esvaía. Eu estava esperando, ainda em posição, quando Vulcan falou, a voz cansada porém enfurecida:

— Maldito... Eu... Estou queimando... — E eu até cheguei a pensar que ele corria perigo. — Droga... Terei de ir até o mar para me recuperar... Seu moleque... — E ele se colocou de pé, devagar. — Nunca pensei que alguém repararia que além de demorar para eu concentrar a energia necessária para meu golpe... Assim como eu não resisto a meu próprio poder por dentro... Garoto impertinente...

Eu dei um passo á frente, olhando desconfiado e preocupado para o Guardião que ainda arfava e soltava fumaça pela boca.

— Você está...

— Estou bem! — Rugiu ele. — Não se preocupe! Ora... — e arfou, soltando uma grande fumaça branca da boca. — Não pensei que seria hoje o dia em que eu daria passagem á alguém... Ainda mais um moleque como você... Mas de qualquer modo...

— O que tenho que fazer agora? — Perguntei, pondo de lado o pensamento de que tinha provocado um ataque fatal.

— Entrar no vulcão.

— ...

— Estou falando sério.

Eu o olhei, descrente.

— Olhe garoto, não fique me encarando desse jeito! — Rosnou aborrecido o Dragão vermelho. — Eu abrirei uma passagem na lava para você. O Dragão Sábio mora dentro do Vulcão. Espero sinceramente que ele não tenha a resposta do que você procura. — E ele olhou agressivamente para as marcas verdes nos meus olhos. — Se é que alguém já teve.

— O que quer dizer com isso? ... Esqueça. — Eu fechei os olhos, agora sério. — Só me mostre o caminho.

Vulcan bufou, soltando mais fumaça e cambaleou até a beirada do Vulcão, de onde tinha saído. Abrindo as asas azuis, respirou fundo e soprou na lava, onde um vento invisível começou a girar e pressionar a lava dentro do buraco como um redemoinho. Depois de segundos, havia lava nas paredes da abertura mas uma passagem aberta pelo meio. Eu olhava a passagem, impressionado, em silêncio.

— É só voar, ou melhor, planar até achar uma abertura na parede. — Resmungou o Guardião do vulcão. — Ele estará lá.

Eu fiz um aceno com meu rosto; não agradeceria abertamente aquele Guardião rabugento. E afinal, estava com mais coisas na cabeça aquele momento. O Dragão Sábio aguardava por mim dentro do Vulcão da ilha.

**Fim do 1****° Capítulo**


	3. Capítulo 3 O fim da Jornada

**Capítulo 3 – O fim da Jornada**

Eu planava rapidamente com as asas abertas, indo direto ao fundo do Vulcão, longo e extenso. A descida parecia interminável, e cada vez mais eu pensava estar entrando dentro do chão, abaixo de tudo; do mar, da ilha, de toda a floresta. Mal havia luz e ela estava muito distante, enquanto eu descia gradativamente pelo buraco do Vulcão. Enquanto o vento fazia pressão em minhas asas, eu pensava muito no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Eu havia passado por diversos testes, vindos dos Guardiões das histórias que meu pai sempre me contara, havia viajado quilômetros longe de casa por meses, e ali estava agora; prestes a finalmente encontrar o Dragão que talvez haja as respostas das perguntas que por tanto tempo eu fiquei sem saber.

Então eu vi a passagem; uma abertura na parede de rocha e lava. Bati minhas asas e me posicionei em frente á passagem. Era ali. Finalmente.

O calor da lava fluindo em volta continuava a descer pelas paredes de pedra em volta de mim quando pousei com cuidado na beirada da abertura escura. Nada se via além de poucos centímetros de um chão de pedra marrom. Depois de dar alguns passos, ouvi um som e me virei para ver que a parede de lava atrás de mim estava se fechando. Mas isso não importava agora. Só sairia dali depois de encontrar o Dragão Sábio e então ter perguntas respondidas.

Andei no silêncio das sombras por alguns minutos, seguindo nada mais do que meus instintos e observando com a pouca luz que minhas marcas faziam. Os sons das minhas garras raspando no chão áspero ecoavam pelas paredes que eu não enxergava, e eu olhava em volta inseguro do que estava exatamente procurando.

Foi então que a luz se fez. De repente, eu pude ver tudo; algo havia iluminado a caverna em que eu estava e as paredes, o teto e o chão de rocha escuro estavam muito mais visíveis. Era como se o sol penetrasse por algum lugar, mas aquilo era impossível. Porém, impossível ou não, eu podia ver tudo á minha volta agora. Mas de tudo que eu via, ainda havia uma coisa faltando. O Dragão Sábio.

Virei o corpo e o pescoço, depressa, mais ainda não havia nada naquele lugar recém iluminado. Vi que eu viera de um corredor longo, e a câmara onde eu estava naquele momento não possuía saída e era uma caverna redonda; não havia sequer uma rachadura nas paredes. Então de onde vinha a luz?

— Eu vejo que você tem muitas perguntas a fazer, meu jovem.

A voz atrás de mim me surpreendeu; virei meu rosto e então vi um Dragão sentado, alguns metros atrás de onde eu estava olhando anteriormente.

Ele tinha uma aparência que não era das mais impressionantes, mas mesmo assim, tinha um ar importante. Tinha escamas beges acinzentadas por todo o corpo, chifres marrons curvados para trás e depois para cima, diversos espinhos nos cantos dos rostos, bigodes longos e finos no focinho — prova de que ele talvez tenha realmente vivido o tempo em que era dito nas lendas — , pequenos espinhos nas costas, asas que pareciam que já não abririam mais, e por último, uma expressão séria mas serena em seus olhos azuis acinzentados.

— Você é... O Dragão Sábio? — Eu perguntei, virando o resto do meu corpo na direção dele.

Ele ligeiramente levantou o rosto, e um pequeno sorriso brotou em seu rosto cansado.

— Por certo.

Então, era ele. Aquele era realmente o Dragão Sábio das lendas...

— Eu lhe dou os meus mais sinceros parabéns. Fazia algum tempo que alguém não vinha me ver. Eu estava começando a achar que os jovens desse século estavam perdendo o jeito. — Ele disse.

— Você fica aqui até alguém aparecer? — Disse a primeira pergunta que me veio.

Ele riu. — Claro que não! Eu tenho minha vida, jovem. Se bem que ultimamente poucas coisas tem acontecido nos últimos anos...

Eu apenas o olhei, interrogativo.

— Bom, mas de qualquer jeito... Comecemos pelo começo, sim? — O Dragão Sábio falou, tranqüilo. Haviam rugas em volta de seus olhos que mostravam mais uma vez a idade avançada que ele tinha. — Meu nome de verdade é _Hyoshin_. E eu sou o Dragão Sábio. Qual o seu nome, jovem Dragão?

Hyoshin. O nome verdadeiro do Dragão Sábio. Está aí uma coisa que não fora contada nas histórias.

— Meu nome é Jason. Eu vim de Fang Valley procurar por você. Eu tenho... muitas perguntas a fazer para você.

— Hoho, eu percebo isso. Por mais qual razão alguém me procuraria? Um velho Dragão que procura ajudar aqueles que tem dúvidas... Eu fico lisonjeado que você tenha vindo de tão longe, jovem Jason. — Eu percebi que os olhos deles se demoraram nas minhas marcas.

— Você pode me ajudar? — Eu perguntei mais uma vez, me sentando.

— Vejamos — Ele apenas respondeu.

Eu respirei fundo. Era difícil, pensando agora, em dizer sobre as minhas marcas. Mas não haveria mais ninguém que saberia me dizer, e a hora era aquela.

— O que são as marcas em volta dos meus olhos?

Hyoshin ficou em silêncio. Pareceu examinar as marcas assim que eu fiz minha pergunta. Meu coração estava acelerado, mas eu mantinha minha seriedade esperando por alguma resposta.

— Eu imaginei que faria essa pergunta. Quer dizer que você não sabe? — O Dragão Sábio respondeu após alguns minutos.

— Se eu soubesse não teria lhe perguntado — eu disse, sério porém impaciente.

Ele virou o rosto e fechou os olhos.

— Você já se perguntou, meu jovem, por que você só é capaz de produzir fogo? — "_Como__é__que__ele...?_" eu pensei repentinamente — Acontece que suas marcas são as _**Marcas**____**do**____**Caos**_.

...

— Marcas... do Caos...? — Eu disse muito lentamente. Tentava absorver e entender o que ele acabara de dizer.

Ele assentiu.

— O que elas...

— O que elas tem a ver com seu elemento? — Hyoshin me interrompeu. Parecia mais sério agora. — Tudo.

Eu fiquei ali, parado, sem entender.

— Elas são... meu outro elemento? — Eu concluí ainda inseguro, mas mesmo assim parecia que algo dentro de mim se esclarecia; fazia sentido.

— Você entendeu rápido. Essas suas marcas são a prova de seu elemento secundário, Jason. O Caos.

Eu o olhei, sério, mas com a boca entreaberta, surpreso. Então... Esse era meu segundo elemento?

— Eu sempre pensei que eu tinha um só elemento — Falei, olhando concentrado para o Dragão Sábio; não queria perder informação alguma.

— Não. O seu elemento primário é o Fogo, e o secundário é o Caos, meu jovem. E...

Eu o interrompi — Mas eu nunca fiz nada que pudesse ser do Caos... O elemento.

Ele olhou para mim, com seus olhos indagadores com cor de tempestade.

— Nunca?

Então, de repente, eu compreendi.

A tempestade... A tempestade que eu havia criado ou provocado quando era um filhote... Seria possível... Mas claro. Fazia muito mais sentido agora.

— Então eu... Agora eu compreendo... Mas por qual razão... — Eu parei — Esqueça.

— O que foi? — Hyoshin perguntou, sério.

O que começou a me incomodar mais uma vez era o fato de tanto meu pai como minha mãe nunca terem me contado sobre as minhas marcas, ou sobre meu elemento. Ou meu segundo elemento, que acabara de descobrir que possuía.

Eu sempre pensei que eles haveriam de ter um bom motivo para não me contar, ou que fosse aquela clássica história de que "você é ainda muito novo para saber", mas... Parei e pensei. Olhe onde eu estava agora. Passara por tudo aquilo para obter respostas que ainda me eram escondidas. Eu não compreendia o motivo, mas não culparia meus pais.

— Os elementos — voltei a falar, depois de um intervalo silencioso. — Quais são, e por quê ninguém na minha família tem as marcas do Caos?

Hyoshin suspirou e olhou diretamente para mim. — É uma longa explicação. Você tem conhecimento sobre os 9 elementos, Jason?

Parecia algo importante. E algo que eu não conhecia.

Acenei negativamente com meu rosto.

Tudo o que sabia era o básico, que todos os Dragões sabiam. A natureza dos elementos que; eu digo óbvios, como o fogo, a terra e a água.

— O nosso mundo e a natureza são erguidos sobre o conhecimento e o adquirir dos 9 elementos. Cada Dragão, como eu presumo que você já saiba, possui dois elementos. O seu elemento primário; ou também dito principal e o secundário. Os elementos são passados pelas gerações e algumas vezes podem ter sumido, dependendo da família ou ordem de Dragões em que se originou. Os elementos também definem características e habilidades que você possuirá. Existem exemplos simples de como um casal de Dragões e seu filhote. Se um possui o elemento fogo e terra, e o outro, água e vento, o seu filhote pode — e quase com certeza terá — Fogo e vento, ou Terra e Água.

"Existem também, porém, os exemplos mais complexos. Imagine uma família de Dragões todos de elemento Fogo e Água. Há possibilidades que seu filhote venha a ter o elemento Terra. Ou qualquer outro. Mínimas possibilidades, mas mesmo assim possibilidades."

— Mas como? Um elemento pode surgir de repente numa nova geração? — Eu perguntei assim que Hyoshin acabara parte de sua explicação.

— Seja qual for a família ou a ordem, o destino reservará a aquele o que lhe estiver prometido. — Foi a resposta dele.

Eu continuei em silêncio, sentado e refletindo. Se o que ele dizia era verdade... Então talvez eu fosse um daqueles casos. Ninguém da minha família; meus pais ou meus irmãos, possuía o elemento Caos. Talvez isso fosse algo inevitável, algo como obra do destino. Por mais que eu achasse tal coisa improvável, continuei em silêncio. Parte de mim se contentara em pensar que meu segundo elemento tivera vindo do nada e que aquilo não era um problema.

Então percebi algo que esquecera de perguntar.

— Por quê eu tenho as marcas do Caos e por exemplo, meu irmão Gray não tem as "marcas da Terra"?

Ele olhou para mim ligeiramente pego de surpresa.

— Poucos elementos são representados por marcas. O seu é um deles. Deixemos assim. — E percebi que aquilo era um ponto final no assunto.

— Agora, sobre os nove elementos... — Ele prosseguiu. — Há milhares e milhares de anos, uma ordem dos primeiros Dragões que existiram colocaram-se a mostrar e aprender seus dons e seus elementos. Eles eram algo chamado de Puros de elementos, e nem preciso dizer que eles eram nove.

"Os nove elementos são: O Fogo, a energia da alma e a bravura das chamas nos corações; A Água, uniforme e bela, a força da pureza e cura; A Terra, forte e indomável, a força da natureza; O Vento, o espírito da liberdade e segurança, leveza de coração e alma; O Ácido, imprevisível e destemido, terror dos obstáculos e dos indecisos; O Veneno, provocador e feroz, cruel mas sensível. E, por último, o Trovão. Perigoso, belo e letal; o poder vindo dos céus."

Mesmo impressionado com as descrições e com a profundidade do assunto, não pude deixar de notar a ausência do elemento Caos. Teria sido um erro ou era então uma invenção?

Porém, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o Dragão Sábio voltou a falar suas palavras lentas e profundas.

— Como você imagina, o mundo e a natureza andam em equilíbrio. Cada coisa no mundo, cada ser vivo, tem seu oposto ou sua alma gêmea. O Fogo tem a Água, a Terra tem o Vento e o Ácido tem o Veneno. Cada um deles possui fraquezas ou fortes, mas cada um também tem seu outro lado, pois nada neste mundo é correto sem seu equilíbrio natural.

Me deixando parecer não notar sobre o Caos, fiz outra pergunta que me intrigava. — E o Trovão?

Hyoshin por um segundo pareceu tremer. Mas não era uma impressão de medo, nem nada parecido. Era de insatisfação.

— O Trovão é a exceção. Nada nesta terra faz parte com esse elemento. É algo natural e que nem eu tenho poder ou sabedoria para responder. — Ele disse, ainda sério. Por um minuto, mirou uma parede da caverna. Só então percebi que de algum modo escurecera; por mais que ainda não houvesse modo de haver luz ali dentro.

Mas algo ainda faltava. E o tão dito Caos? Não parecia que esse seria o oposto do Trovão, mas mesmo assim ele deveria fazer parte dos elementos. Hyoshin só havia contado sete elementos. Algum ainda faltaria.

— Deixe-me perguntar... — Eu disse, enquanto o Dragão bege em minha frente ainda olhava para as paredes escuras. — Ainda faltam elementos. Você não disse sobre o Caos, e ainda faltaria mais um elemento.

— Hum. — Ele fez, somente mirando os olhos em mim, sem virar o rosto. — Um não. Dois.

— _O__quê?_ — Pensei depressa. Como assim dois? — Mas... assim seriam dez.

Hyoshin suspirou ao levar o rosto para baixo e ao fechar os olhos. Eu sabia que faltava algo. Alguma coisa estava errada.

— O seu elemento é algo curioso. Mas não inédito. — Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer, e franzi os olhos pra ele, confuso. — Infelizmente, aqui é o meu limite sobre o assunto, meu jovem. Existe algo mais que eu possa te ajudar?

— _Espere__aí,__isto__está__errado._ — Não, não acabou ainda. Como posso perguntar algo e você me dizer somente um fato? Deve haver mais! — Eu disse, impaciente. — Como você quer que eu pense que possuo um elemento se nada se sabe sobre ele? Não é você quem tem as respostas de tudo?

O Dragão bege acinzentado se demorou olhando profundamente em meus olhos, sustentando o olhar forte que eu lhe dava. Nossas sombras se destacavam cada vez mais no chão, com a escuridão aumentando.

— Eu somente sei o que está claro e minha sabedoria tem limites. Se soubesse de tudo, seria inteligente o suficiente para viver minha vida, mudar o mundo e não dividir o que eu soubesse com ninguém. — Por mais que parecesse, Hyoshin não estava sendo rude. Dava para ver no tom de voz dele — Eu sinto muito se você pensa desse jeito, mas o mundo é feito de segredos, e isto é algo que está fora do meu alcance.

O Dragão Sábio continuou com a mesma expressão, porém eu fui lentamente mudando a minha. Comecei a me sentir culpado pelo que tinha dito, pois afinal, ele estava tentando me ajudar.

— ... — Nós dois nos olhamos em silêncio — Eu sinto muito. — Disse.

Hyoshin sorriu um sorriso leve e pequeno. — Você é jovem, Jason. Sei que deve odiar ouvir isso, mas ainda é muito jovem. — Eu olhei para baixo, sério. Realmente já tinha ouvido essa antes.

— Mas apesar de tudo, eu presumo — e espero — que você tenha ao menos respondido alguma pergunta para si mesmo e que esteja, pelo mínimo que seja, satisfeito? — O Dragão Sábio perguntou, me olhando firmemente.

Era uma pergunta difícil. Mas olhando com calma, e pelo lado bom, eu tinha pelo menos mais uma noção sobre mim. Descobrira meu elemento e a relação das minhas marcas com ele. Por mais que ainda achasse estranho a falta de explicação sobre os elementos restantes, eu não queria parecer ingrato.

— Sim.

— Bom. Eu receio não poder fazer mais nada sobre esse assunto. — Eu me coloquei de pé quando ele terminou de falar isto, e estiquei minhas pernas e braços ao me levantar. Somente agora me dera conta de que havíamos ficado sentados e falando por muito tempo. Estava ainda mais escuro na câmara oculta do Vulcão.

Eu olhei em volta para as paredes escuras e refleti um segundo sobre o que tinha descoberto. Meu elemento secundário era o Caos. Eu tinha o utilizado para criar aquela tempestade quando era um filhote, apesar de não ter consciência daquilo. Minhas marcas representavam esse elemento e eu o obtivera pois os Deuses quiseram assim. Mas havia uma pessoa a quem eu comecei a ter vontade de fazer mais perguntas. Meu pai.

— Obrigado pelas respostas. As que você me deu já foram suficientes para esclarecer algumas dúvidas e eu pelo menos me sinto mais "leve". — Eu falei, virando o corpo um pouco para o lado. O Dragão Sábio continuava sentado com sua expressão serena e séria. Eu terminei de virar meu corpo para o corredor de onde viera quando notei que Hyoshin levantara a pata, em sinal de me fazer esperar. Eu o olhei.

— Agora, meu jovem, tem algo que eu receio ter de lhe pedir. — Ele disse.

**Fim do 3° Capítulo**


	4. Capítulo 4 A Busca

**Capítulo 4 – A busca**

— O quê? — Eu disse, me perguntando o que seria que o Dragão Sábio queria me pedir. Meu corpo ainda estava virado e eu o olhava com meu rosto em direção a ele. O Dragão mais velho e acinzentado se levantou lentamente e deu dois passos para frente no chão de rocha marrom escura.

— Eu preciso que você me faça um favor. Um favor muito importante. — Eu cerrei um dos meus olhos, meio desconfiado, mas Hyoshin apenas mirou o focinho para o chão com os olhos cor de tempestade em mim, como se dissessem "por favor" — É importante mesmo. E como eu lhe disse antes, fazia tempo que ninguém vinha me ver. Já que está aqui você poderia me fazer este favor?

Eu virei o rosto para um lado. Pensativo, examinei quais seriam os custos. Eu talvez me atrasaria para voltar para casa, dependendo do que ele me pedisse, mas afinal, ele era o Dragão Sábio. E depois de me ajudar, não ajudá-lo parecia ingratidão da minha parte, além de ser desonesto.

— O que você quer? — Perguntei por fim.

— Ha, eu sabia que você aceitaria! É um jovem corajoso, sim sim... — E ele falou algo quase que para si mesmo, que eu não pude ouvir — Ouça, você veio pela Floresta Ancestral, sim?

Eu o olhei um tanto confuso, sem dizer nada.

— Onde o Guardião Clay estava.

— Ah — Eu entendera. É que na verdade não fazia idéia do nome daquela floresta. Nunca estivera lá antes, também — Esse lugar. Sim, eu passei por lá.

— Bom, acontece que eu precisava que você voltasse lá. — Eu recuei o rosto ligeiramente para trás — Há um Dragão lá que eu preciso que você traga até aqui. Você poderia fazer isto por mim?

— Não dá para avisar seus Guardiões para trazê-lo? Ou pelo menos avisá-lo? — Perguntei. Não estava tentando fugir do favor dele, mas é que não fazia muito sentido me mandar em um luar onde havia um Guardião. E eles se comunicavam pela mente, além do mais.

— Eu receio que não. Poderia até contatá-lo, mas eu não posso mandá-lo até onde o Dragão está. Preciso de um jovem para isso.

— Clay não iria ficar bem feliz de ouvir isso — Comentei, um pouco divertido.

— Piadas á parte, isso é o que eu lhe peço. — Hyoshin disse, ficando um pouco sério. Eu percebi que ele olhava para mim, esperando minha resposta. Apenas disse:

— Como o encontro?

Hyoshin levantou o rosto. — Na maior árvore da Floresta Ancestral, há uma passagem debaixo da terra, pelas raízes que se estendem no chão. Seguindo aquela passagem, haverá uma câmara; e nesta câmara, está o Dragão que preciso que você traga até aqui.

Absorvi bem as informações antes de perguntar: — Quem é esse Dragão? É importante também?

— Digamos que sim.

Eu suspirei e assenti com meu rosto. Hyoshin se empertigou, mais alegre e se colocou do meu lado.

— Ótimo! Vamos, eu lhe levo até a saída, meu jovem. — E saiu na minha frente. Curiosamente, por onde ele passava tudo parecia ficar ligeiramente mais claro. Tirando isso, seguimos pelo corredor fechado de pedra e na frente tudo ficou vermelho; a parede de lava escorria e bloqueava a saída.

— Tirarei a lava para você passar novamente. E obrigado por aceitar o favor deste velho Dragão — Ele sorriu ao virar o rosto para mim. Eu apenas acenei com o rosto, olhando para ele.

— É só isso? — Perguntei mais uma vez só para ter certeza antes dele voltar a olhar para a lava. — Ir até a Floresta Ancestral, buscar o Dragão na caverna da maior árvore de lá e trazê-lo aqui?

Hyoshin assentiu, calmo. A lava descia direto e passava reto pela passagem. Distraidamente me perguntava como ela não entrava pela passagem. Parecia haver uma parede invisível bloqueando a entrada do 'líquido' mortal.

O Dragão Sábio levantou a pata de garras cinzas e com um movimento lento para o lado, a lava se dissipou, abrindo um túnel que subia até a superfície. Diferente de quando o Guardião Vulcan fez, a lava não parecia ter "grudado" nas paredes do Vulcão, mas sim parecia que havia um túnel fino entre a lava, um túnel circular.

— Agora vá. Ah, mas lembre-se de uma coisa. — Eu estava quase na ponta da abertura me preparando para saltar quando o Dragão Sábio me chamou a atenção. Eu olhei para ele, sério. — Quando eu digo "a maior árvore", me refiro não ao tamanho, mas sim á idade. Lembre-se disso. — E retrocedeu alguns passos para eu poder saltar.

Eu guardei a informação que acabara de receber e olhei para cima pelo túnel circular. Mal dava para se ver a saída, mas mesmo assim eu abri minhas asas com vigor e saltei em meio á lava escaldante que brilhava vermelho-vivo em minhas escamas roxas. Comecei a subir com empenho forçando o pouco vento quente para baixo das minhas asas, subindo cada vez mais na vertical, mesmo que com dificuldade.

Minha audiência com o Dragão Sábio havia sido cumprida.

Comecei a ver a luz lá fora após alguns minutos subindo, forçando minhas asas a me sustentar. Com certeza eu tinha chegado mais rápido descendo. Mas não levou muito tempo para eu alcançar a saída do Vulcão, sentindo de repente o vento no meu rosto e o brilho do sol nas minhas escamas. O tempo realmente tinha mudado desde quando entrara; estava tendo uma garoa e as nuvens estavam acinzentadas, mas agora o sol estava a pino e a ilha toda estava iluminada.

Vulcan, o último Guardião, estava ali na beira do Vulcão, aparentemente observando que se passava na ilha. Só virou o rosto e me encarou com o canto do olho, quando eu saí veloz pela abertura do Vulcão e a lava espirrou pelos cantos ao fechar o túnel ao Dragão Sábio. Pousei devagar na rocha e olhei o Guardião. Vulcan falou, voltando a observar a ilha:

— Consegui o que queria?

Eu dei alguns passos, até chegar a outra parte da beirada do Vulcão.

— O que isso lhe diz respeito? — Respondi, sério.

Vulcan bufou. Fumaça branca saiu das suas narinas e ele me encarou. — Acontece, moleque, que tudo que diz respeito ao Dragão Sábio diz a mim. — Eu rolei os olhos para cima, indiferente. — Mas não se incomode, ele mesmo já tomou providência de me contar.

Eu só olhei de relance para o Dragão avermelhado mais uma vez antes de voltar minha atenção á ilha. Precisava voltar á Floresta Ancestral, onde encontrara o Guardião Clay e para isso precisaria passar mais uma vez pelo mar e talvez pela Torre elétrica. A viagem, mesmo que não fosse direto para casa, seria longa. Precisava descansar o suficiente para que pudesse voar o tempo necessário para atravessar o oceano.

Abri minhas asas vinho e saltei. O vento me sustentou e eu pude ver de cima toda a floresta que encobria o meio da ilha. Olhei em volta, e pelas frestas das copas das árvores pude ver Skull, o Guardião caveira, voando entre os galhos para talvez procurar algum invasor ou simplesmente para passar o tempo. Skull era responsável pela entrada de desconhecidos na ilha.

Continuei em frente até chegar á praia, e desci lentamente fazendo círculos até pousar. Procuraria um lugar para descansar e então seguiria meu caminho. Uma única coisa que me incomodava era que tipo de Dragão era este que eu iria buscar? Um Dragão adulto, talvez que Hyoshin precisasse para algo, ou até mesmo um de sua mesma idade para dividir conhecimentos. Eu não tinha certeza, mas até aí não estava preocupado.

Devagar, escolhi um lugar um pouco dentro dos limites da floresta onde pude me deitar em baixo de uma rocha curvada, para descansar. Iria apenas descansar um tempo para poder seguir pelo oceano tranquilamente. Me ajeitei, coloquei a cauda na frente do corpo de lado, e fechei meus olhos. Desde que nenhum Dragão caveira hostil viesse me acordar, descansaria o suficiente e logo partiria.

Não passara muito tempo quando eu já estava de pé novamente, e o sol estava se pondo no horizonte. O céu escureceu enquanto eu bebia a água de um lago antes de seguir vôo pela noite. Virei e segui novamente para a praia e observei as águas escuras a açoitar a areia e minhas garras. Olhei para o céu e para as nuvens. Refleti por uns segundos e levantei vôo.

O mar estava silencioso enquanto eu batia minhas asas e seguia pelo caminho contrário do qual tinha vindo. A lua agora brilhava em minhas costas e o vento impulsionava minhas asas enquanto eu as batia. O vento estava a meu favor, e não demorou muito até eu chegar novamente até a Torre Elétrica. Observei de cima se Elek estava lá, mas não havia ninguém. Talvez fosse como Hyoshin, que não ficava sempre em sua caverna, mas sim quando sabia que tinha alguém que queria falar com ele.

Voltei a olhar o horizonte em frente e continuei meu caminho.

A manhã já começava lentamente quando comecei a ver ao longe a beira e o limite da Floresta Ancestral. Tomara a cautela de sempre acompanhara a direção certa do vento se refazer meu caminho, para chegar ao mesmo lugar. Minhas asas estavam cansadas mas eu as impulsionava com vigor, finalmente chegando mais uma vez na floresta que estivera antes. O sol começou a tingir toda a luz de vermelho e laranja assim que minhas patas tocaram a grama escura do chão ao chegar. Estiquei minhas asas e as relaxei logo depois, as colocando fechadas ao lado do corpo.

Caminhei entre as árvores mais uma vez, seguindo a trilha de terra e grama amassada que passava por entre os troncos altos e grossos das árvores escuras da Floresta Ancestral. Não demorou muito para encontrar novamente a caverna do Guardião de lá — e nem muito também para encontrar simplesmente a maior árvore que já tinha visto.

Seguindo por um caminho diferente e extenso do que havia vindo da última vez, eu acabei em uma clareira. As árvores em volta da clareira fechavam o caminho e a trilha simplesmente acabava ali; diante da árvore que eu tinha certeza que era a que Hyoshin se referia.

Alta exatamente como as da Floresta dos Ares mas no mínimo 10 vezes mais grossa, a árvore se estendia do chão e cobria pelo menos toda a clareira e mais, até as árvores que formavam um círculo em volta dela. Era alta e imponente, sua casca era de cor escura e de aparência áspera, mas suas folhas tinham a aparência completamente diferente. Eram claras e compridas, e se destacavam dentre todas as outras árvores que tinham folhas largas e escuras.

Fiquei pelo menos cinco minutos contemplando a árvore. Nunca tinha visto nada igual. A árvore tinha quase como uma aura, que mostrava força e sabedoria. Podia ser até mais velha que o próprio Dragão Sábio. Caminhei alguns passos com os olhos ainda fixados nos galhos de árvore, e deparei com as raízes. Observei assim que cheguei mais perto, uma abertura entre duas raízes excepcionalmente grandes. Talvez fosse aquilo que Hyoshin se referia.

Antes de entrar na passagem, olhei para cima, para a copa maravilhosa da árvore ancestral e vi o sol e a luz da manhã penetrando entre os galhos e as folhas da enorme árvore. Voltando a atenção ao caminho em frente, me abaixei e passei pelo caminho entre as raízes ásperas.

Depois de passar pela pequena abertura, o túnel que havia ali era bem espaçoso. Minhas marcas iluminaram e eu pude ver o caminho de terra seguindo em frente. Estava escuro adiante, mas a luz das minhas marcas era o suficiente para enxergar o caminho. Caminhando silenciosamente a passos abafados pela terra, cheguei a uma abertura coberta por cipós e folhas longas. Parecia que tinha luz atrás das folhas.

Estreitei os olhos um pouco e dei alguns passos para a frente. Afastei as folhas com meu rosto e passei pelo arco, com os cipós raspando em minhas escamas.

Era uma câmara de terra iluminada por um buraco no topo da parede. A terra bege claro cobria toda a volta da pequena área circular; A luz do sol passava pelo buraco e iluminava o centro da câmara.

E, além de uma diminuta rachadura na parede em frente, e da pequena fonte de água que cintilava a um canto, _não havia nada_.

Precisei olhar toda a volta para confirmar e ter certeza. Não havia nada ali.

Confuso, entrei com o resto do meu corpo na pequena câmara, e me virei, procurando qualquer sinal de algum Dragão ali. Mas mesmo assim, só estava eu, parado, no pequeno espaço de terra subterrâneo abaixo da árvore ancestral. _"Devo ter pego o caminho errado..."_ Eu pensei. E, dando um passo para trás, resolvi retroceder e ver se estava no lugar certo, por mais que algo parecia estranho naquele lugar. Mas, ao dar o passo para trás, pisei em um galho seco que estava no chão, e ele se partiu com um ruído.

Olhei para o galho atrás de mim. Parecia não estar ali há muito tempo; eu estranhei e continuei olhando, mas logo depois, outro ruído me chamou a atenção. Um som baixo, deslizante e um pouco áspero, de algo se arrastando.

Eu congelei; Minhas pupilas dilataram e eu virei depressa meu pescoço e rosto, arqueando ligeiramente as costas, olhando diretamente para frente. Porém, precisei abaixar o rosto e o olhar para ver o que estava em minha frente.

Da rachadura na parede, havia saído um pequeníssimo Dragão; de escamas verdes e amarelas, e os olhos escuros e brilhantes. Tinha espinhos das costas até a ponta da pequena cauda. E o motivo de ter se arrastado era o fato de ele ter apenas asas como braços, e não ter pernas traseiras.

Um filhote.

Segundos após ver o filhote, eu relaxei os músculos, surpreso e completamente confuso. Estava com as asas semi fechadas, e olhava completamente abobalhado para o pequeno parado à minha frente, que dobrava as asas juntas na frente do corpo, me olhando com curiosidade.

Mas instantaneamente após me observar curioso, o pequeno Dragão verde claro pareceu extremamente feliz.

— Uau! Quem é você? Você veio me ver? — E ele batia as pequenas asas de membranas espetadas na frente de si. Eu estava ainda parado ali, confuso, com a boca entreaberta. — Nossa! Você é grande! De onde você veio?

E as perguntas não pararam; o filhote me perguntava como eu entrara ali, se eu sabia voar, e muitas outras coisas; mas apenas uma coisa martelava em minha mente: _"Isto é um engano."_

Enquanto o minúsculo Dragão ainda falava e apontava para mim, eu dei um passo para trás, e falei, após um intervalo que ele tomava para respirar:

— Isto... Eu... Escute, eu devo ter me enganado. Acabei aqui por engano. — O observei, sério, enquanto o sorriso no rosto dele ia abaixando. — Não era aqui que eu deveria estar. Eu vou indo. — E me virei, pronto para sair dali.

Mas o que tinha acontecido? Não era ali que deveria estar o Dragão que Hyoshin procurava? Não poderia ser aquele filhote, seria estranho demais... Mas, mais estranho ainda era um filhote sozinho, em uma caverna, abaixo de uma árvore ancestral.

Antes de eu conseguir me virar totalmente, ele já estava a alguns passos de mim, mais uma vez arrastando o pequeno corpo para frente.

— Espere! — Ele disse, levantando a asa. — Não foi o Hyoshin que te pediu pra me buscar?

Olhei para ele estupefato.

— Como... Você é...? — Perguntei ainda mais confuso que antes.

— É você? Ele me disse que um dia alguém viria. Ninguém nunca veio antes... — O pequeno Dragão disse ao olhar para o chão.

Então era isso mesmo. O Dragão Sábio me pedira para ir buscar um filhote sozinho em uma caverna debaixo da árvore ancestral? Era estranho demais para não notar. Mesmo reconhecendo que o filhote sabia quem era o Hyoshin e isso não podia ser coincidência, eu ainda olhava o Dragão parado atrás de mim, desconfiado. O quê o Dragão Sábio iria querer com um Dragão tão pequeno?

Assenti com o rosto uma única vez. O Dragãozinho vibrou.

— Verdade! Que bom, que bom, que bom! — E ele bateu as asas com energia. E arrastou o pequeno corpo para frente, perto de mim. — Você vai me tirar daqui, não vai? — E tinha ansiedade em sua voz.

Pensando lentamente, assenti e disse: — Sim.

Ele vibrou mais ainda, se possível. Parou ao meu lado e me encarou com os olhos escuros cheios de expectativa.

Aquilo não deveria estar certo. Não podia estar certo. Mesmo assim me virei e voltei pelo túnel. E logo ouvi o som do corpo do Dragão filhote se arrastando pela terra para me acompanhar.

Saímos da árvore e tudo parecia a mesma coisa; o sol parecia no mesmo lugar e as folhas se agitavam com o suave soprar do vento. Saí, e olhei de esguelha o filhote sair da caverna e tapar os olhos, devido á luz do lado de fora. Me perguntei á quanto tempo ele devia estar sozinho lá embaixo.

Seguimos pelo caminho de volta, e chegamos mais uma vez na beirada que dava ao oceano, que levaria até a Ilha. O pequeno olhou admirado para baixo, vendo o mar. Sorria largamente, e abrindo minhas asas lentamente, recuando um pouco da beirada, perguntei:

— Sabe voar?

Esperando um não, fiquei ligeiramente surpreso ao ver o pequeno Dragão verde claro assentir alegremente com a cabeça.

— Eu pratiquei! Acho que consigo voar sim! — E bateu as asas, levantando grama e subindo devagar do chão. Batia as asas repetidamente, fazendo força.

Observei ele saindo do chão, tranqüilo, até que ele chegou á altura dos meus ombros e olhou para mim, radiante. Assenti e murmurei um "Bom" em reposta ao sorriso dele e saltei da beirada, pegando impulso com o vento. Mas me equilibrei no ar, parado, batendo minhas asas com força, para ver se o pequeno ia conseguir me acompanhar.

Eu o olhei apreensivo enquanto ele sobrevoou a beirada, olhando timidamente para baixo, ainda batendo as asas muitas vezes, com força. O seu corpo pequeno e comprido ia balançando atrás. Ele chegou perto de mim.

Olhei para ele e voltei a voar para frente. Talvez, bem provavelmente, ele não conseguisse voar o caminho todo com aquelas asas pequenas. Uma hora eu teria de carregá-lo, mas não estava muito incomodado com isso. Pensei que o fato dele saber voar sozinho já era algo, e que talvez fosse pelo fato dele ser bem leve. Mas, mesmo assim, eu me mantinha quieto sobre o fato dele estar sozinho. Não queria ser indelicado com o filhote e algo parecia estranho; nenhum Dragão deixava os filhotes sozinhos. Mas meus pensamentos ficaram distantes, e eu olhava tranqüilo para o horizonte.

De tempos em tempos, olhava com o canto do olho o Dragão verde voando ao meu lado. Ele tomava o impulso do vento, então por vezes nem precisava bater as asas. Parecia estar se divertindo muito.

Depois de um tempo, ouvi ele dizer ao meu lado:

— Meu nome é Petit! Qual é o seu nome?

Eu, que estava um pouco mais tranqüilo, respondi:

— Jason.

**Fim do 4° Capítulo**


	5. Capítulo 5 De volta para casa

**Capítulo 5 – De volta para casa**

Eu e Petit voamos pela noite adentro e pela manhã, Petit já estava cansado demais, e descansou em minhas costas enquanto eu seguia o caminho para de volta a ilha. O sol estava alto e o vento soprava na direção em que eu voava, facilitando o vôo e aumentando minha velocidade. Não demorou muito depois e eu estava de volta á Ilha Ancestral, com Petit em minhas costas. Pousei na beirada do Vulcão, onde o guardião aborrecido tornou a abrir a passagem para mim. Não me fez perguntas, então suponho que o Dragão Sábio o havia avisado sobre minha pequena busca.

Entrei no vulcão e Petit se segurou com força na base de minhas asas para não se soltar, enquanto soltava um audível "uau!" enquanto eu planava até encontrar a entrada da caverna de Hyoshin. Logo, nós já estávamos lá dentro e Petit se arrastava no chão com seu pequeno corpo erguido e as asas juntas na frente. Hyoshin nos saudou assim que nos viu.

— Ah, aí está você... Sabia que conseguiria... Muito bem! — E ele deu lentos passos em nossa direção.

— _Sabia que conseguiria?_ — Eu pensei. — _Mas era só ir até uma caverna e buscá-lo... _— Mas, antes de eu fazer qualquer pergunta, Hyoshin já estava a nossa frente e saudava o pequeno Dragão verde.

— Olá, pequeno...

— Olá! Faz muito tempo, não faz? — Petit respondeu para ele, com sua voz leve e infantil, levantando uma asa e acenando com ela no ar. Eu não estava entendendo muito aquela conversa, mas estava somente esperando o que viria a seguir. Afinal para que o Dragão Sábio precisaria de um filhote como aquele?

— Sim, sim... De fato. — Ele levantou o rosto e me olhou, sorrindo. — Bom trabalho meu jovem, muito bom... Você tem a gratidão deste velho Dragão.

Assenti somente, e continuei esperando ou ser liberado para ir embora, ou algo acontecer.

— Bom... — Hyoshin suspirou, alegre. — Agora, a próxima coisa. Oh, claro...

Aguardei. Petit também estava quieto, e nos olhava com interesse.

— Agora, jovem Jason, tudo o que você tem que fazer é voltar; e levar este pequeno Dragão com você. — Ele disse por fim.

...

Engasguei muito de leve antes de dizer: — O quê?

— É isso. — Ele ficou um pouco mais sério. — A tarefa agora é essa. Você deve levá-lo com você a partir de agora. Pequeno, você sabe o que tem de fazer. — Eu havia curvado um pouco meu pescoço para frente e observava o Dragão mais velho com nítido desagrado. Mas antes de eu poder protestar, Hyoshin já continuava. — Acompanhe Jason em sua jornada de volta, e fique perto dele. Você sabe.

E ele lançou ao filhote um olhar misterioso que eu não soube decifrar, e o silêncio reinou.

— Você... Você quer dizer que... — Comecei eu muito baixo e lentamente. — Que eu tenho de levá-lo comigo?

Hyoshin assentiu serenamente. Dei uma risada nervosa e o encarei.

— Não vejo o porquê.

— Ás vezes o que não vemos se torna de maior precedência do que o que podemos ver — Disse ele para mim, seriamente.

— Mas... Por quê? Eu sinceramente não vejo razão... Olhe. Você me pediu para trazê-lo e eu o trouxe. — Eu ergui meu pescoço e continuei sério. — A busca acaba aqui. Não sou babá de ninguém, e só quero voltar para casa.

Hyoshin me estudou com os olhos cor de tempestade.

— Receio ter de insistir. — Ele disse. — Acontece que o pequeno aqui não tem aonde ir.

Eu olhei para baixo, do meu lado. Petit estava estranhamente quieto e nos olhava com atenção.

— Como... — Comecei, mas percebi que seria inútil. Cerrei meus olhos fechados, e encarei Hyoshin aborrecido. — Não importa.

— Vai levá-lo? — Hyoshin pressionou-me, sentado na minha frente.

Eu não estava querendo entender. Pelo que tinha entendido sozinho, Petit tinha se perdido dos pais e precisava de algum lugar para ficar. Mas, precisava ser comigo? Eu não era qualificado para esse tipo de coisa. Mas não iria discutir. Não iria perder tempo, sabendo que talvez as respostas não viriam. O que queria mesmo era voltar para minha casa, com ou sem o pirralho, e talvez quando eu voltasse ao vale eu pudesse deixá-lo com qualquer outra pessoa. Decidi assentir a contragosto para o Dragão Sábio, e vi pelo canto do olho o rosto de Petit se iluminar em um sorriso.

Hyoshin sorriu.

— Ótimo. Faça uma viajem segura, meu jovem. — E eu me virei para sair, mas não antes de Hyoshin dizer: — Nós nos veremos de novo, Jason.

Era de noite quando chegamos á floresta dos Ares novamente. Fazia semanas desde que saíra da Ilha Ancestral e meses de que saíra de casa. Por mais que tivesse levado menos tempo para voltar para casa, do que para encontrar o Dragão Sábio, a jornada era longa. E eu trazia Petit, o pequeno filhote verde, comigo, para Fang Valley. Eu ainda evitara tocar no assunto dos pais dele, e esperava que a situação dele mudasse ao chegarmos em casa. Petit tinha andado como sempre fazendo perguntas, ás quais eu ás vezes respondia; mas seguíamos nosso caminho em silêncio.

Estava ansioso para voltar ao meu lar; voltar para a campina, a caverna e sentir o vento e o cheiro de chuva que era constante em Fang Valley. Queria ver minha família de novo, meus irmãos, meus pais, e contá-los o que eu tinha descoberto. Mas afinal... O que era exatamente?

Eu descobrira que possuía um elemento secundário; o Caos. E era tal que originara as marcas em volta dos meus olhos. Seriam provas desse segundo elemento, e somente isso. Mas seriam mesmo? O Dragão Sábio, apesar da inteligência legendária, negara me dar todas as respostas. Dizia ele a verdade de que sua sabedoria tinha limites ou ele mentira? Afinal, faltou a explicação o próprio elemento do Caos, assim como outro elemento, que ele nem sequer mencionou. A curiosidade me atormentava, mas eu evitava pensar muito no assunto. Queria voltar e contar aos meus pais... O que ele nunca tinham me contado.

Senti um peso no estômago. Eu havia descoberto algo que eles sempre negaram me contar. Teria sido esse um erro? Mas eu não via como podia ser... Afinal, Hyoshin me dera as respostas...

_Não todas_, uma voz na minha mente disse.

Isso não importava. Eu agora sabia das minhas marcas e meu segundo elemento, e estava seguro de que não aconteceria nada desde que eu continuasse do jeito que estava. Crescera sem usar meu segundo elemento, ao qual eu não tinha nenhum treino, e só.

Foi quando Petit desceu de um galho que rangeu á minha frente que eu voltei á realidade. Olhei para ele enquanto ele descia em espirais no ar, se divertindo no silêncio da noite. Estivera andando perdido em meus pensamentos. Olhei para o chão, continuando a andar pela grama escura, não podendo deixar de me sentir confuso por algum motivo. Algo ainda não estava claro.

— Jason, eu estou um pouco cansado... — Petit começou, chegando ao chão se aproximando de mim. — Não podemos dormir?

— _Mas estamos tão perto_ — Eu pensei, olhando através das árvores, no horizonte. Depois olhei para o pequeno abaixo que mim, que dera um bocejo. — Claro. — Eu disse, por fim. Andei mais um pouco, e me acomodei sobre uma árvore. Petit se aproximou, se encolheu e se enrolou perto de um arbusto. Fechou os olhos e logo adormeceu.

Olhei para cima. A luz da lua passava através das folhas das árvores gigantescas. Pensei, com desconforto:

— _E agora? Descobri mais sobre quem eu sou... Mas e depois? Só vou continuar com a minha vida?_

Amanheceu, e não tardei a me levantar e acordar Petit, para continuarmos nosso caminho. O instiguei dizendo que teria Dragões para brincar com ele no vale, e ele fez questão de se levantar depressa. Um vento suave soprava as folhas da floresta naquela manhã, e tudo indicava mais um dia de sol e caminhada tranqüila. Logo, continuávamos a caminhar enquanto o sol nascia atrás de nós, saudando toda a terra com sua luz.

Caminhamos mais rápido que o de costume quando chegamos até a floresta de Fang Valley. Eu havia apressado o passo, quase sem notar, e Petit, que não conseguia rastejar assim tão rápido, levantara vôo. Corremos e atravessamos a floresta, e quando o sol estava a pino, chegamos ao vale.

Estava tudo do mesmo jeito de sempre; o vale estava igual, as cavernas estavam iguais, e á toda a volta, os Dragões caminhavam e conversavam entre si. Olhei para tudo e deixei uma soprada do vento refrescante me acalmar enquanto eu fechava os olhos, tranqüilo. Estava de volta, de volta ao meu lar. A grama verde claro movia-se com o vento e as montanhas ao longe mantinham-se imponentes, acentuando a paisagem. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu apressei o passo mais uma vez e me dirigi á minha caverna, o lugar onde eu cresci.

Dragões em volta me perceberam, mas nada fizeram, e eu continuei a correr de leve até onde eu sabia que era minha casa. Petit me seguia, sem dizer nada, mas parecia animado, ao que eu olhei para trás uma vez para checar se ele estava atrás de mim. Voltei minha atenção ao caminho, e então eu vi. Bem ali, onde sempre esteve. A minha caverna, a caverna de minha família. Estariam todos ali dentro, ou alguns deles estariam fora? Meu pai as vezes se juntava a outros Dragões para conversar ás tardes, mas minha mãe quase sempre estava na caverna. Dei passos lentos até o arco de pedra, me sentindo bem por dentro, me sentindo relaxado...

Olhei para o lado, vendo Petit flutuar batendo suas pequenas asas mantendo-se no ar, e algo veloz e pesado, como um borrão vermelho, de repente me derrubou. Logo, eu ouvia um berro alegre e escandaloso em cima de mim, totalmente indiscreto dizer:

— **O JASON VOLTOU!**

E Alex alegremente agitou as asas e a cauda, me saudando e saltando ao meu lado. Me coloquei de pé e sorri para ele, ficando feliz por dentro de estar vendo-o de novo. Ele ainda era menor do que eu, e seus olhos amarelos brilhavam de alegria. Ele olhou por um segundo para Petit, pareceu confuso, mas deixou para lá e saudou também o pequeno Dragão, que ria de eu ter sido derrubado.

Logo, minha mãe e Gray surgiram do fundo da caverna, e as escamas deles refulgiram sobre a luz do sol quando eles saíram de casa. Os dois sorriam abertamente, e sem demora Gray me puxou para um forte abraço, puxando-me com seu braço esquerdo. Minha mãe o seguiu e acarinhou meu rosto com o dela, seu sorriso tranqüilo espalhado pelo rosto tão familiar. Ouvi Gray dizer a Alex para chamar nosso pai, e depois minha mãe convidou eu e Petit a entrarmos e descansarmos na caverna. Ela adorou o filhote, que se apresentou educadamente.

Seguimos minha mãe e entramos na caverna, mais uma vez sentindo o familiar odor de casa, e eu me deitei, cansado e feliz, no lugar em que sempre dormia. Todos se juntaram perto de mim e Alex me atacou com mil perguntas, só para minha mãe dizer, sorrindo:

— Pare com isso e deixe-o respirar, Alex... — Mas ela sorria bondosamente. — Vamos esperar até seu pai chegar.

E não demorou muito até a figura branca aparecer e destacar-se nas paredes escuras da caverna. Eu me levantei de imediato, deixando todo o cansaço para trás, corri em sua direção, e recebi seu abraço. Meu pai Randor estava radiante de alegria e sorria até não poder mais. Esfregou a pata no topo da minha cabeça como sempre fez, e depois me saudou, com suas palavras tão conhecidas.

— É tão bom vê-lo, filho. — Ele sorriu do mesmo jeito que minha mãe, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir também. — Sabia que você voltaria inteiro.

E logo depois, apresentei a ele Petit, também; mas o que todos pareciam curiosos em saber mesmo, era como fora minha primeira jornada. Eu tomei fôlego, e comecei a contá-los tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Minha família estava muito feliz e satisfeita ao chegar da tarde, quando eu terminei de contar tudo que tinha acontecido. A alegria deles era tanta que deixei de lado a cobrança que pretendia fazer sobre minhas marcas. Na hora que eu contei sobre elas, meu pai ficara sério, mas logo sorria de novo; mas não disse nada como "eu sabia disso" ou qualquer outra coisa. Alex ficara encantado e fizera um "ooooh", enquanto Gray exclamava que isso era muito bom. De qualquer modo, eles aceitaram bem a história e ficaram extasiados que eu tivesse conseguido chegar ao Dragão Sábio. Meu pai inflou de orgulho, dizendo que tudo se devia ao treinamento, mas minha mãe logo o empurrou com o ombro dizendo que o que tinha contado mesmo era a perseverança. Mas eles todos estavam sem dúvida orgulhosos, e eu me senti do mesmo jeito. Até Petit se mostrou admirado ao me ouvir falar de todas as batalhas. A tarde se seguiu assim, e ficamos todos juntos a conversar.

Pouco depois, aconteceu algo que surpreendeu a todos nós. Dos galhos e troncos que usávamos de noite para acender uma fogueira e enxergarmos melhor dentro da caverna, irromperam chamas amarelas brilhantes do nada. Todos se levantaram, surpresos, e Petit se escondeu atrás de mim. Eu observei confuso as chamas ficarem da altura do teto, e uma imagem começou a refletir em meio ao fogo.

De repente, a face cansada do Dragão Sábio estava visível entre as chamas amarelas e laranjas, e todos soltaram uma exclamação de surpresa. Eu era o que estava mais confuso ali. O que estava acontecendo. Então Hyoshin disse com um tom de urgência:

— Randor... As trevas fantasmas... — Meu pai arregalou os olhos, e eu olhei para ele, assombrado. O que era aquilo? — Voltaram.

Meu pai expressou um olhar de horror, e pior; Hyoshin também. Eu não fazia idéia de nada. Como Hyoshin sabia onde eu vivia, como ele fizera aquilo com o fogo, e... O que eram as trevas fantasmas?

Todos se entreolharam assustados, e meu pai disse com severidade, após um segundo:

— Todos para o fundo da caverna, agora! — E nos mirou com os olhos azuis preocupados. — Já!

— O que está acontecendo, pai? — Eu perguntei, mas ele não olhou para mim, e começou a empurrar todos para o fundo da caverna, e quando todos nos juntamos no fundo, podiam ser ouvidos ruídos estranhos vindos do lado de fora, na campina.

**Fim do 4° Capítulo**


	6. Capítulo 6 O Inferno dos Fantasmas

**Capítulo 6 – O inferno dos Fantasmas**

Em questão de segundos, eu, toda a minha família e Petit tínhamos nos agrupado no final da nossa caverna. Todos se juntaram e se encostaram na parede escura; os galhos que tinham pego em chamas minutos atrás estavam mais uma vez apagados, luzes suaves da brasa vermelha ainda brilhando vagamente. Tudo era um profundo e sufocante silêncio. Após o estranho aviso de Hyoshin através do fogo, tinham sido ouvidos sons estranhos vindo do lado de fora da caverna; porém, ninguém movia um músculo agora, mal se ouviam as respirações assustadas de todos os Dragões assustados. Não chegava vento algum no fim da caverna.

Eu estava deitado de lado, encostando as costas em uma parede cinza escura no fim da caverna, com Petit encolhido e enrolado ao meu lado. A luz ia sumindo, e gradualmente a caverna ficava mais escura, e somente minhas marcas iluminavam de leve centímetros em minha frente. Estava incomodado e confuso com o que tinha acabado de acontecer, e ainda mais propenso a sair da caverna e espiar o que estava acontecendo lá fora. Os ruídos mal podiam ser ouvidos agora, e ninguém parecia se manifestar para descobrir o que eram. Meu pai levava a segurança da família acima de tudo.

Meus dois irmãos estavam perto de mim, deitados, e do outro lado deles, meus pais estavam juntos. Apesar de nenhuma palavra estar sendo dita, todos olhavam para o mesmo lugar; para a saída. De tão fundo na caverna, a abertura não podia ser vista, o que deixava o fundo dali ainda mais escuro; e a cada segundo que passava, o silêncio oscilava entre ruídos altos e então voltava ao nada. O que estava acontecendo? Queria perguntar, mas eu somente lançava olhares indagadores ao meu pai, de minuto em minuto; mas seus olhos azuis miravam o túnel á frente em uma mescla de preocupação e seriedade.

Tudo estava muito confuso. Em um espaço de tempo de um passo, a situação toda mudara, e Hyoshin aparecera no fogo para dar um estranho aviso ao meu pai. Como ele o conhecia? O que aquilo significava? O que ele queria dizer com as "Trevas Fantasmas"? Muitas perguntas martelavam em minha mente, mas o silêncio na caverna era tão intenso que eu mal me atrevia a falar. Porém, minha curiosidade estava á toda, e estava ávido para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Diversas vezes flexionei os músculos dos braços, pensando em me levantar e investigar, mas algo me impedia.

Do escuro e do silêncio então, soou um grito agonizante, e sons de garras arranhando pedras encheu a caverna. Todos exclamaram, alertas, mas meu pai foi o primeiro a se mover.

— Fiquem todos aí! Não se mexam! — Ele disse, com urgência, ao virar o rosto para observar a família unida no fundo da caverna que era nosso lar. Mais sons se propagaram então, e era algo que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

Minha mãe Jane olhou para meu pai, preocupada, mas não disse nada. Estava aflita, mas antes de responder, meu pai já correra alguns passos para a saída da caverna.

— Pai, espere! — Eu disse e minha voz ecoou na caverna. Fiz questão de me levantar, mas Gray me segurou com sua enorme pata cinzenta. Ao protestar, meu pai, já um pouco longe, respondeu, sem olhar para trás:

— Não. Fique onde está e não me siga. — E correu, desaparecendo nas sombras para o túnel e a saída da caverna.

No mesmo instante, me pus de pé, desviando a pata de Gray para o lado, e saltei para frente, sentindo minhas garras baterem no chão áspero. Gray se levantara também e se colocara em minha frente.

— Jason, não! Nosso pai disse para ficarmos! — Ele disse, seus olhos negros refletindo a luz verde das minhas marcas.

— Eu não vou ficar aqui parado! — Protestei, olhando para ele. Percebi que Petit tinha se arrastado até meu lado, olhando para cima, mas Alex ainda estava em seu lugar, olhando para nós com uma expressão assustada em seu rosto. — Quero saber o que está acontecendo, e não vou deixar nosso pai ir sozinho!

Minha mãe falou, com a voz trêmula, porém firme: — Jason... Ele vai ficar bem.

— Você sabe o que está acontecendo? — Perguntei me virado para encará-la.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Depois falou:

— Eu não tenho certeza... Mas...

— Então eu vou. — Afirmei, passando pelo lado de Gray. Petit me seguiu. Gray deu alguns passos e parou do meu lado, me tocando com seus ombros.

— Então eu vou com você.

Eu olhei para meu irmão mais velho, ao mesmo tempo agradecido e preocupado. Mas não havia tempo a perder.

— E eu? — Alex perguntou, assustado.

— Fique aí com a nossa mãe. — Foi Gray que respondeu, e depois olhou para Petit, como se fosse sugerir a mesma coisa, mas Petit o encarou com vontade, expressando que iria nos seguir de qualquer modo. Fiquei um pouco preocupado, com o fato de ele ser muito pequeno, mas como disse, não havia tempo a perder.

Eu e meu irmão corremos em direção á saída, os sons lá fora ficando mais altos... E pouco a pouco fui os identificando; garras se chocando contra escamas, rosnados, e passos apressados na grama da campina. Ficando mais alerta e me preparando, acelerei o passo e disparei na frente de Gray, chegando á entrada da caverna, e colocando meu rosto para fora, na pouca claridade.

Imediatamente, vi a cena em que os sons de originavam. Por mais que tivesse demorado um segundo para registrar com certeza o que era, olhei estupefato para a campina.

A toda à volta, estavam acontecendo batalhas. O cenário de Fang Valley tinha mudado drasticamente; dezenas de Dragões se atacavam e brigavam por toda a extensão do vale, e reconheci alguns dos moradores da campina entre a batalha. O céu estava escuro e cinzento, nuvens cobriam todo o céu e de repente lufadas poderosas de vento sopravam tudo á volta. Os Dragões do vale lutavam bravamente, mostrando as presas e agitando as garras, enquanto brigavam com outros... Dragões?

Eu nunca tinha visto Dragões como aqueles. Eram completamente do mais claro branco, porém também aparentavam ser quase como... Transparentes, como a névoa. Os olhos amarelos como fendas reluziam e lampejavam na pouca luz que havia, e nos olhos... Também haviam marcas. Notei no mesmo momento porém, que não eram iguais as minhas. Eram como ganchos vermelhos sangue, que ondulavam de cima a baixo, em volta dos olhos dos Dragões. Também brilhavam com uma luz sombria, vermelha e ofuscante. Os Dragões eram esguios, velozes e astutos; não possuíam aparentemente nenhuma proteção no corpo, mas reluziam quase com uma aura estranha. Os combatentes do vale lutavam bravamente, porém eu percebi que ás vezes, as garras dos lutadores não fazia nenhum efeito neles; parecia atravessá-los. Mas algumas vezes, eles eram acertados. Seus corpos brancos iluminavam a grama, e eles se moviam, deslizavam para os lados, atacavam e se empinavam nas patas traseiras, sibilando e rosnando, antes de desaparecer diante dos nossos olhos, para reaparecer quase instantaneamente. Eram ferozes e... Eram muitos. Ás vezes pensei ter visto através deles...

O céu, porém, estava ainda mais diferente do que a batalha feroz que acontecia em todo o vale. Algo enorme e negro se deslocou no céu, como uma sombra macabra, e então uma esfera negra gigantesca ocultou o sol que já estava a se pôr, e o vale caiu sobre uma escuridão ainda maior, quase como se a noite tivesse despencado sobre a campina. O vento rugiu, e a grama ondulou, os Dragões ainda se engalfinhando e batalhando com fervor.

Uma névoa densa começou a se levantar sombriamente do chão, e dificultou ainda mais a visão de todos, e o que melhor podia ser visto eram os lampejos brancos ofuscantes dos Dragões inimigos. O vento uivava, e levava a névoa ainda mais para o alto.

Tensionando os músculos segundos antes, saltei contra um desses Dragões brancos, rugindo e mostrando minhas presas afiadas. Um deles me viu, e sibilou ferozmente para mim, ao desviar de minhas patas dianteiras. Pousei na grama e rapidamente me virei para encontrar o inimigo, abaixando o pescoço e o rosto entre as patas e abrindo as asas acima do corpo, como um leque, a fim de intimidá-lo; rosnei e o encarei, agressivamente.

O inimigo sibilou mais uma vez e avançou para mim, pondo as garras brancas na frente do corpo; mas eu me adiantei e desviei dele, levantando as patas e me pondo para arranhar o flanco dele. Mas, quando minhas garras entraram em contato com ele, senti uma sensação gelada — que inconscientemente me lembraram dos poderes do Guardião Skull — e minhas garras passaram direto pelo seu corpo, me desequilibrando. Tornei a me equilibrar, mas o inimigo se virou e me empurrou com seus ombros. Quando ele avançou para mim, porém, eu consegui prensar minhas garras nos ombros frios dele, enquanto me apoiava nas patas traseiras, sendo empurrado pelo Dragão branco, que devagar começava a se empinar do mesmo jeito.

Mas então um borrão cinza passou por cima de mim, e senti minhas patas baterem no chão. Gray se jogara em cima do meu inimigo, e o tirara da minha frente. Ele caíra de costas no chão e sibilou agressivamente, ao se colocar de pé de novo. Gray rosnou ferozmente, e outro Dragão do vale se adiantou e atacou o Dragão de escamas brancas brilhantes enquanto ele estava distraído. Logo depois, Gray se virara para mim:

— Onde está o nosso pai? — Ele perguntou, sério.

Eu balancei o rosto negativamente, e antes de voltar a ajudar na batalha, olhei para os lados, procurando por vez as escamas brancas do meu pai. Havia Dragões demais lutando no vale, e eu não o estava identificando em meio a milhares de garras, asas e escamas. Gray seguiu para a direita, ajudando um par de Dragões que estavam sendo cercados; e eu por minha vez segui para a esquerda, procurando meu pai. A névoa alta tinha subido até a altura de meus ombros, e o vento soprava violentamente, enquanto as nuvens escuras no céu se moviam, sobre o sol coberto.

Eu mal tinha tempo para pensar em tudo; somente me adiantava entre dezenas de Dragões que lutavam, procurando ver onde estava meu pai. Avancei em mais um Dragão branco e seus olhos amarelos brilharam de raiva quando ele caiu de lado na grama. Agitando as patas com garras igualmente brancas e afiadas ao se levantar, eu recuei e o acertei com as minhas asas semi-fechadas. Ele caiu de novo, e dois Dragões do vale, um verde escuro e outro bege, saltaram em cima dele, o prendendo no chão enquanto ele se debatia violentamente.

Agradeci com um movimento de meu focinho e continuei a correr pela extensão do vale, ainda procurando ver um Dragão de escamas brancas, porém com olhos azuis, não amarelos. Meu pai ainda não estava a vista, e eu tinha que desviar rapidamente dos outros Dragões que lutavam, para não ser acertado. Saltando para os lados enquanto corria, parei e vi pelo menos quatro dos Dragões brancos atacando alguém, e encurralando alguém que estava em desvantagem. Saltei em direção á eles, e ataquei um pelas costas, com sorte conseguindo derrubá-lo para o lado, enquanto os outros se espalhavam e rosnavam, ferozes. Depois de espalhar o resto deles, abrindo minhas asas mais uma vez e atacando agitando minhas garras, me virei e olhei quem tinha salvo. Era Ront.

No mesmo segundo, ambos nos encaramos agressivamente; Ront era, fazia muito tempo, um rival. Um inimigo que tivera na minha infância, quando ele me desafiara para uma luta e eu ganhara. Mesmo assim, ele e seus dois 'capangas' sempre passavam por perto, falando baixo de mim, e me lançando olhares furtivos. Desde o começo fomos oponentes, mas eu estava satisfeito com a minha primeira vitória na época, e depois com o passar do tempo, evitara pensar nele; era completamente desnecessário. Soubera através do meu pai de que, um pouco antes de eu sair na minha jornada, Ront saíra com seu pai Akari para treinar nas florestas do oeste. Então, era a primeira vez que qualquer um de nós nos víamos em muitos meses.

Ele não era mais tão pequeno e de pernas curtas; tinha crescido, por mais que ainda fosse menor que eu. Os chifres marrons curvados para trás tinham aumentado ainda mais, e os pequenos espinhos nas costas tinham ficado enormes, e ondulavam e desciam desde a parte de trás da cabeça dele até a ponta da cauda. As presas na ponta do focinho também ficaram maiores, mas nos olhos e no rosto ele ainda tinha a mesma patética expressão de superioridade e confiança.

Depois de nos encararmos, Ront se arrumou no seu lugar, e vi diversos arranhados em seus ombros. Ele parecia cansado; respirava fundo e depressa, e rosnou sem rugido estridente assim que dois Dragões brancos surgiram em nossa frente para nos atacar.

Eu abaixei o meu rosto e me coloquei em posição, encarando nos olhos amarelos ameaçadores daqueles Dragões estranhos. Algo me incomodava; eles tinham marcas. Não iguais as minhas, mas... Era surpreendente ver algo assim, nem que fosse em dezenas de Dragões inimigos. Hyoshin dissera que poucos elementos eram representados por marcas... O Caos era, por exemplo. Mas e os outros? Esses Dragões teriam os elementos representados por marcas também, mas qual era esse elemento?

Enquanto eu pensava e me posicionava, mais dois Dragões brancos surgiram de repente por trás de nós e nos derrubaram. Logo, os outros que estavam na frente de juntaram a eles, e em um segundo estávamos debaixo de uma explosão branca de garras e dentes; eu me agitava ferozmente, mas estava completamente preso entre as patas fortes e frias dos inimigos que me prensavam no chão. Via de relance os olhos amarelos e as marcas vermelhas brilhando no meu rosto. Eu tentava me desvencilhar, mas tudo o que eu via eram as escamas brancas ofuscando meus olhos e sentia as garras frias arranhando meus ombros de braços.

Quando eu vi mais um vulto branco acima de mim, cheguei a pensar que seria o Dragão branco que daria o golpe final; uma mordida fatal na garganta. Mas, ao invés disso, senti-me mais leve e pelo menos dois dos inimigos tinham sido retirados de cima de mim. O que ainda me segurava cambaleou e sibilou, mas ainda me prendia com as garras afiadas. Ao virar meu rosto, vi meu pai segurando ferozmente um dos Dragões brancos pelo pescoço, e o outro estava do lado dele, tombado e grunhindo. Em um movimento, meu pai atirou o que estava em suas presas no que estava caído, e se virou tão depressa que pareceu um borrão branco e roxo; ao se virar atingiu violentamente o Dragão que estava em cima de mim primeiro com a cauda, depois com a asa.

Me coloquei de pé, e olhei meu pai, estupefato. Nunca tinha visto ele lutando tão seriamente. Era impressionante. Assim como acontecia quando ele fica realmente furioso, suas pupilas tinham virados fendas brancas em seus olhos azuis céu. Mesmo sabendo que isso acontecia — pois minha mãe tinha me contado — era assustador vê-lo furioso daquele jeito e seus olhos sempre serenos cerrados em uma fúria fria.

Ront também tinha se levantado. Mancou até meu pai e agradeceu a ele por nos ter ajudado. Porém, quando eu fui fazer o mesmo, outros inúmeros Dragões brancos apareceram e nos cercaram; de repente haviam pelo menos dez em nossa volta. Sentindo meus ombros ardendo dos arranhados, e abrindo minhas asas rasgadas mais uma vez, me coloquei em posição para o ataque.

E eles avançaram. Meia dúzia deles foi somente para cima de meu pai, que de repente pareceu tão irado quando já estava e desferiu diversos golpes com suas garras negras em segundos. Todos os outros se espalharam e cercaram a mim e Ront; mas estávamos alertas. Pelo menos eu estava. Assim que dois deles partiram o ataque para cima de mim, os segurei com minhas asas para poder cuspir fogo direto nos olhos deles. Por sorte, tinha funcionado, e os dois recuaram grunhindo e agitando o rosto, tentando tirar as cinzas dos olhos. Nesse meio tempo, avancei com minhas garras estendidas e desferi alguns golpes, e mesmo que às vezes eu só sentia as patas frias atravessando o corpo deles, continuei. Ront, por outro lado, estava sendo atacado por trás e pelos lados por três Dragões inimigos. Ele rosnava e agitava a cauda freneticamente, esperando um ataque, só para rebatê-lo com as patas e os ombros. Uma estratégia muito ruim, se for me perguntar.

Mesmo assim, algo que me chamou a atenção foi quando ouvi Gray gritar; Eu estava na frente dos dois Dragões brancos que ataquei com as chamas, e imediatamente virei meu rosto e pescoço, procurando, preocupado, meu irmão e descobrir por quê ele tinha gritado.

— CUIDADO! — Ele berrou mais uma vez, e descobri que era com Petit que ele falava.

O minúsculo filhote tinha me seguido na caverna, mas após eu começar a procurar meu pai, tinha até que me esquecido dele, e eu tinha certeza que ele não sairia naquela situação. Porém, ali estava ele; voando entre as dezenas de Dragões que lutavam. Gray gritara por que ele estava no alcance de um Dragão inimigo, que vendo a chance, jogara as patas dianteiras para cima do chão e avançava com as mandíbulas abertas bem na direção de Petit. Senti um peso no estômago. Eu estava longe demais para saltar a tempo, e Gray estava sendo empurrado por dois outros adversários.

Então ouviu-se o som de mandíbulas estalando no ar. Depois, um grunhido alto e agudo, não de Petit; mas do Dragão branco. Eu estava confuso e assustado, e só depois de um minuto entendera o que tinha acontecido. Petit tinha se desviado da mordida do inimigo, e por sua vez, enfiara as presas pequenas e bem afiadas no focinho do Dragão, seguindo abaixo dos olhos. O Dragão sibilava e se contorcia, mas Petit não o largava. Balançava as pequenas asas atrás do corpo, bem abertas, e a mínima cauda chicoteava o ar.

Por um momento tinha esquecido o que estava acontecendo do meu outro lado; assim que vi que Petit estava a salvo e talvez seu inimigo não o acertasse; voltei meu corpo para a outra direção e continuei meu ataque. Petit tinha tido muita sorte. Fora seu tamanho que o salvara, sem dúvida.

Então, saltando do lado do meu pai, atirei para longe um dos Dragões brancos que tinham me atacado, e o outro foi surpreendido por Ront, que tinha se livrado dos que o atacaram. Meu pai abrira as asas roxas e as tinha usado para rebater outros ataques, mas a quantidade de Dragões brancos só parecia crescer. Estávamos em muita desvantagem, e parecia que aquilo nunca iria acabar. A névoa ainda alta flutuava sombriamente em nossas frentes, dificultando a visibilidade, enquanto o vento rugia e soprava tudo em seu caminho. Ficava cada vez mais escuro, ainda mais com a esfera no céu.

Por minutos que pareceram horas continuamos a lutar, atacando vigorosamente os estranhos Dragões inimigos, e seus olhos perversos e amarelos brilhavam cada vez que eles apareciam; suas línguas compridas cor de sangue destacavam-se entre as presas brancas como a neve, enquanto eles abriam as mandíbulas perigosamente no seu ataque. Petit tinha voltado para perto de nós, depois de se desvencilhar do seu atacante. Gray tinha tomado o cuidado de protegê-lo, sendo prestativo e corajoso como sempre tinha sido. Todos os Dragões á volta caíam, rugiam, atacavam e saltavam; e ao longe eu já podia ver alguns caídos no chão, cansados demais para continuar, e outros, cansados porém cercados por cada vez mais Dragões brancos.

Respirando depressa, sentindo meus ombros, patas e braços arderem e as asas pesarem, eu me coloquei em posição mais uma vez depois que Gray e meu pai atiraram longe juntos três Dragões inimigos. Ront estava atrás de nós, atacando um grupo dos Dragões de escamas claras com quem eu reconheci que era o pai dele. Meu pai Randor era o que, de longe, tinha se livrado de mais dos Dragões brancos, e que estava lutando quase há mais tempo; porém, sua expressão era determinada e forte, e ele não demonstrava sentir cansaço, nem mesmo diante dos incontáveis arranhões e feridas que ele agora carregava nos braços e dos lados do corpo. Como Gray tinha as escamas resistentes, era o que tinha menos ferimentos visíveis. Petit estava miraculosamente ileso.

Quando pensei que seria o momento em que todos estaríamos mais indefesos, comecei a notar que a quantidade de Dragões brancos á volta do vale começara a diminuir. Olhei para os lados, confuso, e vi; os Dragões brancos e brilhantes começavam a recuar, sem fazer som algum, mas com os olhos amarelos faiscando ainda em nossa direção. Alguns começaram a desaparecer ali mesmo no vale; eu arregalei os olhos ao ver eles parecerem se dissipar junto á névoa, a sombra dos seus sorrisos maliciosos ainda em seus rostos. Em questão de minutos, o vale estaria deserto, se não fosse por todos os Dragões do vale que tinham lutado e que ainda estavam lutando. Tudo que restava, de repente, éramos todos nós, e a névoa. O silêncio caiu como uma rocha na campina, e o céu agora estava tingido de um escuro azul marinho. Tudo que se ouvia era o vento ainda furioso, rugindo e balançando a grama agora amassada e pisoteada.

Cada Dragão parecia mais confuso que o outro. Teria o ataque cessado?

Esticando meu pescoço e o resto do corpo, olhei em volta. Todos estavam lentamente se recompondo do ataque; alguns estavam se levantando, e outros estavam sendo socorridos por familiares ou amigos. Ront cuidava do pai, que tinha ferido a pata e estava mancando. Outros incentivavam os feridos a se levantarem e seguirem para suas cavernas, a fim de tratarem das feridas. Porém, eu ainda estava desconfiado e alerta. Seria uma armadilha? Mas, quando vi dois vultos vermelhos correndo em nossa direção através da névoa, meus pensamentos se distanciaram, e deram lugar a dor que eu sentia em meus ombros e braços.

Minha mãe Jane, e Alex correram até nós preocupados, e vi que Alex tinha um corte do lado do rosto. No fim, deve ter lutado também. Olhei para os olhos laranjas claros dela que expressavam preocupação, e fechei minhas asas rasgadas perto do corpo. Pesavam como rochas, tendo sido abertas diversas vezes e sofrido ataques.

— Meu deus... — Minha mãe suspirou ao se aproximar. A névoa cobria todo o chão. — Randor... Que batalha... Meus filhos, vocês estão bem?

Gray assentiu, calmamente. Depois olhou para mim e para meu pai, preocupado. Com certeza parecia que estivemos competindo para ver quem tinha mais feridas nos braços e ombros.

— Estou bem — Eu disse.

— Jane, devemos ir todos para a caverna mais uma vez. — Disse meu pai, seriamente. Mas seus olhos já tinham voltado ao normal, e ele agora parecia sério, não mais furioso. — Depois, devemos voltar e ajudar quem pudermos.

Minha mãe assentiu, e se virou para nos conduzir até a caverna. Fiz menção de me virar, a fim de ver se seguia os Dragões brancos, mas o menos sinal já tinha me denunciado. Meu pai me olhou com o canto dos olhos e disse, em um tom de voz que eu não contrariaria:

— Você não vai a lugar algum.

Voltando a olhar para frente, voltei a seguir minha mãe, que nos conduzia. Agora eu podia ver diversas outras fêmeas se aproximando dos guerreiros, trazendo folhas nas mandíbulas, para cuidar de seus ferimentos. Filhotes também surgiram de repente pela campina, observando tudo, estupefatos. Lembrei-me de olhar para trás e ver se Petit estava nos seguindo, e ele estava. Toda a minha família então começou a se mover lentamente em direção á nossa caverna.

Eu estava deitado no chão escuro e morno da caverna, lambendo meus ferimentos, quando minha mãe se aproximou de mim com ervas medicinais na boca. Ela as largou em minha frente e se sentou perto de mim.

— Eu estou bem, mãe — Protestei, baixinho.

— Não adianta reclamar. Suas feridas não vão melhorar completamente se você não as tratar com essas ervas. — Ela empurrou algumas folhas para frente com o focinho e deitou pondo as patas na frente do corpo. Depois, começou a pôr as ervas em cima dos meus arranhados. — E além do mais, assim elas vão melhorar mais rápido.

Enquanto ela cuidava de mim, todos em volta pareciam cansados e abatidos. Alex estava ajudando meu pai a amarrar um tipo de cipó ou casca de madeira flexível em seus braços, para parar o sangramento de um arranhado profundo; Gray já tinha sido cuidado e tinha sido mandado descansar. Estava deitado de frente, descansando a cabeça entre as patas, e as chamas leves da fogueira que acendemos refletia em seus olhos negros. Também notei que algumas vezes cada um desviava o olhar do que estava fazendo para mirar as chamas, talvez esperando que Hyoshin de repente aparecesse ali.

Depois de colocar algumas folhas em cima dos meus ferimentos — que senti arderem, o que era um sinal de que as ervas estavam funcionando — minha mãe sorriu gentilmente para mim e se levantou, pegando o resto das ervas e se dirigindo para outro canto da caverna.

— Com licença...? — Perguntou uma voz no túnel da caverna.

Todos olhamos, e cheguei a tensionar os músculos dos braços enquanto estava deitado, esperando algum inimigo, mas era somente Ront que tinha se aproximado, agora visível á luz das chamas.

— Sim? — Perguntou gentilmente minha mãe.

Encarei silenciosamente Ront durante alguns segundos em que ele olhou para o chão, parecendo preocupado.

— Meu pai está ferido. — Então disse ele. — Eu queria saber se você tem ervas para me ajudar a curá-lo.

Minha mãe o olhou preocupada, e depois olhou para o pequeno amontoado de folhas que haviam sobrado. Meu pai suspirou e olhou para os ferimentos em seus braços e ombros como se culpasse.

Ela voltou a olhar para Ront que nos observava apreensivo, e disse:

— As nossas ervas estão acabando... Mas eu sei onde posso arranjar mais para você. — Ront abriu a boca ligeiramente, atento. — Jason?

Olhei para ela.

— Você sabe onde ficam os arbustos destas ervas, não? — A Dragoa vermelha perguntou.

— ... Sim.

— Você pode pegar algumas para este rapaz? — Pediu ela calmamente, porém preocupada.

Suspirei. Gray e Alex me olharam, mas encontrei os olhos de meu pai, e ele assentiu para mim. Me levantei lentamente, e sacudi de leve as ervas que estavam em meus arranhados. Ele já tinham parado de sangrar, mas ainda ardiam. Porém, não me incomodavam muito. Ront olhou para mim e pareceu confuso e um pouco incomodado, mas não parecia que iria reclamar. Afinal, era o pai dele que precisava de cuidados.

Comecei a andar para fora da caverna e senti o vento começar a entrar no túnel. Continuei seguindo, e logo depois alcancei a saída, vendo a noite do lado de fora, na campina. O céu estava coberto de nuvens, e resquícios da névoa de antes ainda estavam em alguns lugares. Porém, tudo estava quieto.

Caminhei até uma clareira onde minha mãe Jane costuma pegar as ervas, e passei entre as árvores até chegar ao pequeno arbusto, onde as folhas verde esmeralda se moviam com o vento fraco que soprava entre os galhos das árvores. Abaixei meu pescoço e arranquei algumas folhas com a boca, mas tomando o cuidado de não estragar nenhuma que fosse ser utilizada. Peguei mais um bocado e juntei com o de antes, depois os trazendo mais uma vez nos dentes enquanto caminhava silenciosamente até a abertura da caverna mais uma vez.

Chegando á entrada, sobre a grama fria, senti de repente um vento frio por trás de mim; depois, um estrondo.

Virei depressa o rosto para trás, e meus olhos foram atraídos para um fenômeno muito estranho que de repente tinha começado. Pisquei por um segundo, antes de abrir os olhos confuso e assustado.

Do Vulcão, que de muito longe podia ser visto no vale, saíam luzes. Estranhas luzes brancas começavam a brilhar no topo do vulcão, saindo e faiscando para os lados, e sair de dentro dele. Então logo depois, um facho enorme e comprido de luz saiu do centro do vulcão e brilhou agourentamente entre as nuvens por alguns minutos, antes de se apagar e tornar a deixar a terra em escuridão. Mais uma vez o vento gelado soprou. Alguns Dragões tinham saído de suas cavernas para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Enquanto eu estive olhando surpreso para as luzes, não reparei que Ront tinha surgido do interior da caverna. Estava olhando de boca aberta e horrorizado para o Vulcão que tinha ficado como sempre estava.

— O... O que pode ter sido isso? — Ele perguntou para mim, assustado.

Eu deixei as ervas no chão, e olhei para ele.

— Eu pareço que sei...? — Respondi. Ront abriu a boca ainda mais e voltou a olhar para o Vulcão.

Na verdade, aquilo estava me preocupando. E muito. Nada parecido com aquilo jamais tinha acontecido. O que seriam aquelas luzes e, por que coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo umas depois das outras? Os estranhos Dragões brancos, esse fenômeno... O que seriam?

Me virando, voltei a entrar na caverna. Mantive minha cabeça baixa, perdido em pensamentos. Depois de dar alguns passos, notei que Ront olhara para mim e, assustado, pegara as ervas e me seguira.

— Es... Espere aí! — Ele falou, saltando atrás de mim.

Ao voltarmos para dentro, (eu seguido por Ront, a contra-gosto) encontrei minha mãe e meu pai olhando para nós preocupados. Ront largou as ervas na frente do corpo ao parar, e eu segui para meu canto da caverna. Não estava entendendo por que Ront tinha me seguido, mas estava precisando descansar e pensar no que tinha visto.

Mas então Ront pegou fôlego e disse: — Nós vimos... Tinham coisas estranhas...

Mas antes de ele continuar ou eu sequer olhar para ele, meu pai estava de pé e alerta. Meus irmãos o olharam confusos, e um silêncio incômodo se seguiu.

— O quê? — Meu pai perguntou, sério.

Ront vacilou e parou um pouco para pensar, mas depois disse: — Uhm... O Vulcão... Ele, bom... Eu não vi tudo, mas...

E foi como eu imaginei. Meu pai olhou direto para mim.

— Jason? O que foi que você viu? — Ele perguntou, em um tom estranhamente sério e quase tranqüilo, mas que sem dúvida expressava também tristeza e preocupação.

Algo me incomodava e eu tinha um mau pressentimento, antes de ouvir meu pai dizer novamente:

— Me diga a verdade.

**Fim do 6° Capítulo**


	7. Capítulo 7 Como tudo Começou

**Capítulo 7 – Como tudo começou**

O silêncio reinou. Eu pensava a todo vapor em algum modo de disfarçar o que tinha visto lá fora — não tinha nem certeza por quê — mas eu tinha um péssimo pressentimento de que se dissesse, as coisas não melhorariam. Porém o olhar fixo de meu pai somente se intensificou enquanto eu tentava virar de costas e deitar para descansar as feridas. Senti os poderosos olhos azuis dele na minha nuca enquanto ainda não o respondia. Parecia que todos lá na caverna tinham parado para prestar atenção; até Petit estava atento, observando todos os Dragões maiores que ele. Mas eu sabia que não resistiria muito tempo. Seria forçado a falar, e meu pai é um dos muito poucos a quem eu não deixaria de obedecer. Respirando fundo e hesitante, eu virei meu rosto lentamente na direção de todos e fixei meu olhar em meu pai.

— Saíram luzes do vulcão. — Eu falei com meu tom de sempre.

Então foi como se um pequeno choque elétrico tivesse passado pelo corpo do meu pai. Ele estremeceu muito brevemente mas sua expressão não se alterara; seus olhos azuis vivo pareceram pálidos e sem brilho quando ele os semicerrou, e encarou o chão com tristeza. Todos os outros demonstraram surpresa e apreensão, obviamente sem ter certeza do que tratava, assim como eu. Ront olhou para mim como se esperasse uma explicação mais detalhada, mas eu não diria mais nada. Seu meu pai sabia do que se tratava, ele é quem deveria começar a falar.

Mas nenhum outro som dentro da caverna foi ouvido além de nossas respirações. A informação que eu tinha dado então era irrelevante; talvez não houvesse nenhum propósito. Mas algo dentro de mim dizia: _Isso não está certo. Pergunte-o mais, isso tudo é suspeito._ Mas não me movi ou disse nada quando o silêncio se prolongou mais ainda.

Um pouco desconfortável, Ront mexeu as próprias patas apreensivamente, esperando algo mais. Minha mãe Jane quebrou o silêncio ao se aproximar dele gentilmente e dizer:

— Vamos levar essas ervas para os seus pais, querido — E ela saiu pelo corredor de pedra, por um segundo olhando para meu pai com seus olhos amarelos reluzentes.

Ront a seguiu. Pegou as ervas do chão com suas presas e virou o corpo para segui-la. Parecia desapontado e aflito. Mas aparentemente cuidar de seus pais era mais importante, e isso o fez se mexer. Eu, no entanto, estava em meu canto, de costas para os outros, tocando as feridas em meus braços de leve com minhas garras. Outro silêncio desagradável se formou. Apenas Alex e Gray começaram a se mover e arrumar as coisas na caverna, de vez em vez passando olhares apreensivos para mim e meu pai, os dois em silêncio absoluto. Petit fez menção de começar a rastejar próximo de mim, mas meu irmão mais velho o guiou para o outro lado, gesticulando gentilmente com seu focinho cinzento. O pequeno filhote verde pareceu apreensivo mas o seguiu. Logo, sem nem perceber, eu estava sozinho com meu pai no fundo da caverna.

Levou algum tempo para ele falar, mas quando isso aconteceu, ele falou em um tom cheio de tristeza: — Isso já aconteceu antes.

Virei meu rosto para ele. As minhas marcas iluminaram meus ombros.

— Quando? Você viu acontecer? — Eu logo perguntei, confuso pelo fato de perceber que meu pai esperara todos se afastarem para começar a falar e pelo fato também de que a informação que tinha ouvido era estranha.

Randor assentiu tristemente.

— Há muito tempo atrás. Ele estivera adormecido todo esse tempo, mas se isso está acontecendo agora, eu... — Mas ele parou e suspirou, aparentemente tomado pelo peso de uma culpa.

Motivado pela curiosidade, coloquei-me de pé e virei meu corpo para encará-lo de frente. Não gostava nada de ver o Dragão branco tão alegre agora tomado por um sentimento de tristeza que eu ainda não compreendia. Fiz um esforço para não parecer rude nem pressioná-lo quando perguntei:

— Pai... O que está acontecendo?

Os olhos dele agora nublados miraram os meus. Por um segundo significativo ficamos ali em silêncio, mas eu podia sentir que algo estava por vir. A antecipação estava se mexendo dentro de mim. Ventos frios sopraram muito de leve pelas paredes de pedra e nos alcançaram. Pude sentir o cheiro da grama molhada lá fora; mas nada tiraria a atenção de mim quando o Dragão adulto em minha frente se colocou em pé nas quatro patas e sua voz soou cheia de angústia:

— Eu devia ter lhe contado antes...

_Contado o quê?_ Minhas patas tremiam ligeiramente e meus olhos foram se alargando de surpresa e nervosismo. Milhares de possibilidades começaram a fluir em minha mente, uma mais absurda que a outra. Confuso com meus próprios pensamentos, eu me manti em silêncio tempo o suficiente para meu pai falar novamente:

— Tenho que lhe contar uma longa história.

Aflito e confuso, movi meu pescoço para trás brevemente, a minha boca entreaberta de surpresa, mas apenas pisquei lentamente e nada disse, apenas sentando no chão de pedra á frente de meu pai, pronto para ouvir qual fosse a história. Mais uma enorme ansiedade tomou conta de mim. Seriamente meu pai fechou os olhos e os abriu de novo, então começando.

" Tudo começou á aproximadamente 50.000 anos... Não sei dizer com certeza... Mas meu pai, Raishin, me contou... "

Logo que percebi que a história tinha a ver com meu avô, me espantei. Tudo que já soubera dele era que ele havia vivido com meu pai até uma certa época, e depois disso foi embora para viver em outro lugar. Meu pai havia contado que só havia chegado a conhecer Gray, de seus netos. Eu não sabia realmente muito sobre ele, mas viva com isso e não me importara muito. Pensava apenas que ele vivia muito longe de nós e que se um dia tivesse boa vontade, apareceria no vale para nos visitar.

" Quando era jovem ele me contou que há milhares de anos atrás, um espírito se formava a partir de toda a energia negativa das terras e despertava na forma de um Dragão. Ele surgia do nada e causava destruição; diziam para nós que ele devolvia toda a desgraça que tivéssemos causados a nós mesmos ou a outros, e até mesmo com a natureza. E o único modo de pará-lo era jogando-o em um fosso para que adormecesse novamente; mas isso não o matava. Não... Ele estaria embaixo de nós, esperando cometermos mais erros para se levantar novamente.

Quando esse espírito surgia, convocava outros espíritos menores para causar ainda mais destruição... "

Meus ombros agora tremiam de excitação e meus olhos haviam se alargado conforme a história prosseguia.

" ...Tudo o que aconteceu hoje... Aponta que isso está acontecendo novamente. "

...

— O... O quê? — Eu perguntei de repente, assombrado. — Espere aí, eu pensei que você estava contando uma história! Como isso de repente pode ser real? Você me disse que meu avô...

— Meu filho... — Sorriu fracamente meu pai. — Isso não é nem a metade ainda...

Isso me pegou de surpresa.

" Você precisa saber de tudo... Ouça a história toda, meu filho.

Seu avô me contou que lutara contra esse espírito uma vez. Ele se intitulara de Lorde dos Fantasmas. Me disse que sua primeira aparição tinha sido muitos anos antes de eu ter nascido. Seu avô me contou que tinha conseguido abatê-lo, mas não o suficiente para impedi-lo de aparecer de novo mais alguns milênios depois. Quando ele ressurgiu, eu era muito jovem. Não me lembro de muita coisa... "

Ele tomou um intervalo para respirar pesadamente e fechar os olhos. Era indescritível o que eu estava sentindo. Uma gigante confusão e pensamentos que giravam sem sentido em minha mente.

— Como foi que... ? — Tentei falar, mas minha cabeça estava confusa demais e eu parei para um intervalo no qual olhei para o canto esquerdo. Meus olhos estavam arregalados de surpresa e eu sentia a luz das minhas marcas iluminarem meu rosto. Então, de um modo em que ele nunca havia feito antes, meu pai olhos para meus olhos; para minhas marcas.

Posso dizer seguramente que foi a primeira vez em que tomei um susto tão grande que senti meu estômago despencar.

— O meu pai... Seu avô... Essas suas marcas... Ele também as tinha.

Fiquei sem reação. Sem palavras. Todo o ar sumiu de meus pulmões naquele segundo profundo em que eu absorvia o que tinha sido dito. Minhas pupilas avermelhadas tinham virado fendas finas sob o brilho verde da luz das marcas. Não conseguia me mexer nem dizer nada.

" Depois da última batalha... Seu avô... desapareceu."

— **DESAPARECEU?**

Minha voz havia voltado. Como se tivesse tomado um choque, eu me levantara em um pulo. Surpreendi meu pai, mas ele manteve a mesma expressão em seus olhos.

— Indignado por algum motivo... Ele fugiu. Eu tentei impedi-lo, procurei dezenas de anos por ele... Mas eu não consegui. Tinha acabado de ter Gray... Tive que desistir.

_Eu não entendo... Não compreendo..._

Meu pai prosseguiu. : — Desde então, eu... Eu pensei que se o Lorde dos Fantasmas surgisse novamente... Não seríamos capazes de derrotá-lo. Eu... Eu procurei aproveitar cada dia... Cada momento... — E sua voz foi fraquejando até virar um sussurro.

Imediatamente eu me levantei, forçando as garras no chão frio de pedra e virei meu corpo, mantendo meus olhos fechados firmemente. As asas coladas dos lados do corpo, eu comecei a dar passos em direção á saída da caverna, e meu pai nada fez além de me observar, enquanto eu me afastava, cada vez mais.

**Fim do 7° Capítulo**


	8. Capítulo 8 Em busca das Respostas

**Capítulo 8 – Em busca das Respostas**

Meus irmãos; que esperavam lá fora; ao me ver sair da caverna, perguntaram curiosos e preocupados, aonde eu ia. Minha mãe e os outros estavam reunidos ali fora, também. A situação tinha se normalizado, não havia mais névoa nem figuras estranhas. Tudo estava apenas escuro, pois a esfera negra ainda cobria o sol. Olhando para o vulcão, de onde vi as sombras e luzes, sem olhar para os outros, respondi.

— Vou em busca do meu avô.

Minha mãe ao ouvir isso, correu até mim, chocada. Tentou me impedir, se pondo a minha frente e dizendo que era perigoso e que eu não deveria sair agora, nessas condições. Eu só olhava para a montanha, fugindo dos olhares preocupados da minha mãe. Meu pai então se encontrava também na entrada da caverna, olhando para mim e para minha mãe. Surpreendentemente, ele disse que eu realmente deveria ir. Espantados, ambos eu e minha mãe olhamos para ele. De todos, pensei que meu pai seria o próprio a vir me impedir, por isso saí da caverna deixando ele lá. Realmente foi uma surpresa o ouvir dizer que era para eu ir. Petit estava lá com os outros, com Ront e todos, observando-nos.

Meu pai se aproximou de mim e me disse que a escolha era minha, e como provei que era capaz chegando a conheçer Hyoshin; que estava lá com os outros também, aparentemente sorrindo, não soube bem o porquê; não havia por quê não ir atrás de outro desafio e outra pessoa. Disse que tinha confiança em mim apesar de duvidar que fosse possível encontrar o meu avô. Meu pai sorria, apesar de eu sentir que ele estava muito triste. Alex, meu irmão, correu até mim, e freneticamente pulava ao meu lado (por ser menor que eu), dizendo:

— Jason, não! Nós nem chegamos a ter você de volta! — Ele dizia, pulando.

Meu irmão Gray se juntou a ele, não nos pulos, mas na tentativa de fazer eu ficar.

— Jason... Sei que é isso que você quer mas... Não pode pensar um pouco mais nisso?

Gray sempre foi ótimo para mim. Sempre estava comigo quando os outros não estavam, e era minha compania suprema. Esteve sempre cuidando de mim e sempre soube confortar e apoiar quem precisasse. Sempre soube usar bem as palavras, e eu sempre pôde contar com ele para qualquer coisa. Na minha infância toda, Gray me acompanhava onde eu fosse, protetivamente. Quando eu estava sozinho ou desconfortável, ele sempre ficava junto comigo. Eu respeito muito o Gray, e entendi perfeitamente o fato de ele não querer que eu fosse. Era o irmão coruja da família. Fazia sentido querer me fazer pensar no assunto mais. Notei que por mais que ele quisesse que eu ficasse, ele ainda me perguntou se eu poderia pensar. Me deu a chance de escolher.

Mas eu apenas acenei negativamente com o rosto para meu irmão. Sabia que iria o magoar, mas eu não tinha outra escolha. Queria mesmo ir atrás do meu avô e ter a história esclarecida. Queria saber a verdade.

Como eu esperava, meu irmão apenas esboçou um olhar triste e ele se silenciou. Olhou um pouco para baixo, mas depois voltou a olhar para mim e disse:

— Eu entendo. Não acho que dessa vez possa te fazer pensar o contrário, não é? — ele disse, sorrindo.

Alex nos encarava com um olhar de desaprovação, e parecia estar pensando em algo a dizer, inquieto. Todos os outro Dragões agora começavam a ir embora, de volta á suas casas. Ront e Peti, no entanto, ficaram ali. Eu olhei todos indo embora, e meus pais reunidos na entrada da caverna. Minha mãe olhava para baixo, muito triste.

Então, me virei para frente do caminho por onde eu iria ir, e dei dois passos á frente, minhas patas tocando a grama fria da campina. Mas antes que eu pudesse realmente ir, fui surpreendido por Petit, e Ront, que me seguiram correndo e pararam atrás de mim.

— Nós vamos com você! — Os dois disseram, decididos.

Eu esperava que Petit fosse querer ir comigo, mas... Ront realmente foi uma surpresa. Nós não nos dávamos bem e por qual razão ele iria querer me acompanhar?

Eu só olhei para os dois, sem virar meu corpo. Petit estava lá, flutuando com suas pequenas asas, com um olhar de determinação. Ront estava parado, com o rosto erguido, o corpo reto e em posição de espera. Tinha um olhar igual ao de Petit, mas com um pouco de raiva e até discordância. Estavam esperando eu responder.

— ... Sim. — Eu disse, concordando com meu rosto. Não sei exatamente por quê deixei os dois virem comigo, mas apenas deixei. Minha jornada era séria, e se eles quisessem se arriscar, estava tudo certo. Sei que eles estavam cientes dos riscos.

Eu então me virei de novo para frente e voltei a caminhar, agora ouvindo os passos de Ront atrás de mim, e o bater das asas de Petit ao meu lado. Nossos passos faziam com que a campina silenciosa fosse só tomada por nossos sons, pois ao que íamos passando, todos estavam em silêncio absoluto.

As nuvens acima começaram a se fechar no céu, e estrondos irromperam por todo o Vale. Lentamente, gotas começaram a cair das nuvens e bater em nossos rostos e corpos. Começara uma chuva, que logo se intensificou enquanto nós andávamos para a saída do Vale.

Me virei para dar uma última olhada em todos, e pude notar que, no rosto de minha mãe, escorria uma única lágrima.

Eu, Ront e Petit nos dirigimos até a Floresta dos Ares, a mesma em que eu tomei caminho para encontrar Hyoshin. Era um dos primeiros caminhos depois do meu Vale, portanto decidi ir por lá novamente. Nós três andávamos calmamente por entre as árvores extraordináriamente altas, e passávamos por trilhas que havia entre a grama e os arbustos no chão. A trilha de terra nos guiava em uma linha quase reta, as vezes virando para lados onde na frente havia um tronco no caminho. A Floresta era inteiramente fechada, e as copas das árvores eram quase inalcancáveis de tão altas. Sons rompiam o silêncio de tempo em tempo, mas eram apenas sons comuns. Galhos, folhas caíndo, etc.

O silêncio maior se dava pelo fato de ninguém ter aberto a boca para dizer nada desde á saída do Vale, onde Ront perguntou para que lado iríamos. Ele parecia quieto mas meio inseguro, e nunca deixava de olhar para os lados sum ressalto, sempre que havia uma curva ou som suspeito. Era inquieto e estava chegando a me irritar. Petit só estava como normal, em silêncio mas com um sorriso no rosto, admirando os novos caminhos por onde eu o levava.

Quando encontrávamos algum Dragão na Floresta, perguntávamos se ele/ela havia chegado a ver algo suspeito, mas todos só diziam a mesma coisa.

" Eu só vejo Dragões estranhos, mas não fico por lá para descobrir mais..."

Todos pareciam saber dos Dragões Brancos, também não sabendo o que eles eram. Mas a mesma resposta toda vez estava me deixando impaciente e eu só consegui achar tudo ainda mais suspeito.

Depois de um longo tempo andando na floresta (ainda no mesmo silêncio, as vezes quebrado por Ront pisando em algum galho e fazendo um ruído irritante) nós estávamos chegando lentamente em uma parte mais aberta da Floresta. As árvores começaram a ter mais intervalos entre elas, e nós ainda caminhávamos devagar, na trilha de terra que nossas patas passavam. Um vento leve soprava nos nossos rostos.

Quando nos aproximamos da parte aberta da floresta, um ruído alto e um som de algo chegando rompeu o silêncio. Haviam muitos arbustos na nossa frente para podermos ver exatamente o que era, e Ront, rosnando e abaixando o rosto, se aproximou devagar, pronto para atacar o que fosse. Eu continuei, do mesmo jeito que estive o caminho todo. Calmo, porém alerta.

Ront e eu passamos pelo arbusto ao mesmo tempo, Ront avançando e rosnando, em pose de ataque, e eu simplesmente atento. Petit veio atrás, curioso mas um pouco assustado. Mas só o que estava em nossa frente era Aeri, um dos Guardiões do Hyoshin.

Ront pareceu deixar a pose de ataque assim que disse o nome de Aeri e ao ver Aeri concordar com o rosto devagar. Eu andei para frente, e notei que Aeri estava inteiro cheio de arranhões e machucados. Eram leves, mas mesmo assim...

— Aeri... O que você... — Eu começei a dizer, mas Aeri desceu do galho em que ele estava até o chão, abrindo as asas levemente e fazendo um sopro para não acertar o chão com força, fazendo folhas voarem aos nossos pés.

Aeri chegou ao chão levemente, e olhou para nós três, sério. Ele estava mais sériamente ferido em um dos olhos. Ele suspirou, sério. Ront nos olhava, em silêncio, esperando algo. Quando eu ia recomeçar a pergunta, Aeri se adiantou e disse:

— Eu tive um problema. Tenho notícias para vocês.

Ront pareceu surpreso, e agora olhava para mim, esperando que eu respondesse. Petit não entendia, apenas olhava para Aeri, curioso. Eu me sentei no chão seco e olhei para Aeri, sério, e pedi para que ele nos contasse o que havia acontecido. Aeri olhou para baixo, e com profundo pesar em sua voz, disse:

— Aconteceu uma coisa. Algo muito importante.

Petit flutuava em volta de nós, curioso. Perguntou para mim o que era, e respondi que não sabia. Ele só voltou para o mesmo lugar que estava, mas eu notava que a curiosidade dele ainda não se continha. Ront olhava, estranhando a nossa conversa. As vezes deitava o rosto para um lado, com um olhar de dúvida, não entendendo.

Foi aí que Aeri disse.

Meu pai estava com problemas.

**Fim do 8° Capítulo**


End file.
